A Revolta das Amazonas
by Junizinha e Carol Coldibeli
Summary: Após a batalha conta Hades, o Santuário está em paz... Será? Parece que as amazonas estão revoltadas com seus amores. O que elas irão fazer? Brigas, discussões, e até um campeonato de dança para agitar os corações. O que será que isso dará? HENTAI e OOC.
1. O Renascer dos Cavaleiros

**N/J:** _Olá leitores! Esta fic está sendo desenvolvida em uma parceria minha com a Carol Coldibeli. "A Revolta das Amazonas" é uma fic que eu já venho pensando há um certo tempo, mas que só agora que será escrita graças à Carol (Obs: Em virtude dela ser melhor do que eu na escrita, ela escreve e eu passo o roteiro. Mas claro que eu também posso escrever)._

_Também terá minha participação e a da Carol no desenrolar da história. Além disso, pode entrar mais 2 garotas para comporem a fic (quem quiser saber o que vão fazer e com quem vão ficar, procurem pela gente ta?)._

**Legenda:**

"jhdskjhjk" – diálogo normal

'jdhgdhj' – pensamento

**N/J** – Nota da Junizinha

**N/C** – Nota da Carol

**N/A** – Nota das Autoras

_Jshkbfh_ – frase dita em outro idioma (será especificado, por exemplo, "I love ice cream" a frase está em inglês, então o idioma é inglês. Outro exemplo "Nem pense nisso" está em português, logo, foi dita em português (Eu sei que o texto todo está em português, mas vamos fingir que a gente só fala grego))

_**(Nbdmbvgh)**_ – Tradução de alguma coisa

**Boa leitura.**

**XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXX**

**Capítulo 1**

**O Renascer dos Cavaleiros**

Atena estava diante dos cavaleiros de bronze, estes estavam inconscientes e muito feridos depois da batalha contra Hades, mas continuavam vivos, bem, quase vivos, estavam entre a vida e a morte, Seiya, era quem estava em estado mais delicado e ela chorava muito sobre seu corpo.

"Seiya, por favor, não me deixe, não me deixe!".

**Olimpo, Templo de Zeus...**

"Não faça isso, você vai se arrepender depois".

"Eu farei sim, Hera, odeio ver minhas filhas sofrendo".

"Zeus, você sabe muito bem o que ela vai pedir. Vai mesmo ressuscitar os cavaleiros que desafiaram os Deuses?".

"Se ela quiser assim, assim será feito".

"Está fazendo uma besteira".

"Não é você quem decide isso".

**Entrada do Santuário...**

Saori continuava chorando pelo Seiya, quando sentiu um cosmo familiar se aproximar.

"O que quer aqui, papai? Não acha que seu querido irmão já não me causou estragos demais? Você veio para acabar com o que restou dos meus cavaleiros?".

"Atena, não me compare com Hades, você sabe que eu não sou igual a ele, vim porque ao gosto de ver minhas filhas sofrendo..."

"NÃO GOSTA DE VER SUAS FILHAS SOFRENDO?" – Atena levantou-se em um pulo - "ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA QUANDO EU FUI ATINGIDA POR AQUELA FLECHA? ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA QUANDO EU QUASE MORRI PARA IMPEDIR QUE O GELO DE ASGARD DERRETESSE? ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA QUANDO EU FIQUEI PRESA E QUASE FUI AFOGADA NAQUELE PILAR, ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA QUANDO HADES TENTOU ME MATAR? ME DIGA Ó ONIPOTENTE SENHOR DOS DEUSES!!" – ela explodiu em lágrimas, e o título do pai foi dito com escárnio.

Nessa hora, Zeus também estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Eu estava intercedendo por você. Sabia que seus cavaleiros nunca te abandonariam, por isso, não tive motivos para me envolver diretamente. Naquela época, eles estavam em condições de lutar por Atena, mas agora não." – ele disse fitando cada um dos bronzeados – "Por isso vim aqui para revivê-los. Recuperar os de bronze e ressuscitar os de ouro".

"Até mesmo Aiolos, Shion e as Amazonas?"

"Se você quiser..."

"Faria isso... Por mim?".

"Faria qualquer coisa pelas minhas filhas amadas. Mais alguma coisa?"

Ela olhou cada um dos seus cavaleiros de bronze.

"Quero os Cavaleiros de Prata, principalmente Albion" – disso olhando para Shun – "também quero Seika, Natássia e Esmeralda... Ah e você pode trazer a Shunrei e a June até aqui?".

"Tudo bem, mas vou precisar da sua ajuda".

Os dois deuses começaram a elevar seus cosmos, um reagindo com o outro, pouco a pouco uma luz dourada atrapalhou a visão de Atena, até tudo ficar escuro.

**X**

Acordou em tempo depois em um lugar que reconheceu como o Templo de Atena, nos braços de Seiya, que a fitava preocupado.

"Tudo bem com você, Saori?"

"Sim, apenas um pouco de dor de cabeça". – ela disse levantando-se com certa dificuldade.

"Ela acordou!" – disse uma voz infantil, seguido por vários murmúrios.

Assim que ficou de pé, a jovem deusa se comoveu ao ver todos os seus cavaleiros e amazonas vivos, mas se espantou ainda mais ao ver o Santuário reconstruído.

"Mas o que..."

"Presente de Zeus" – Disse Milo sorrindo – "Seu pai é demais, Deusa Atena!"

Ela abraçou cada um dos presentes, estavam todos lá. Cavaleiros de Ouro, de Bronze, Prata, Amazonas, Natássia, Seika e Esmeralda (agarrada em Ikki).

"Gostaria que nós todos fossemos como uma grande família, e que nossos laços aumentem cada vez mais. A partir daqui, autorizo todos a ter uma vida normal, podem ter relacionamentos amorosos e podem levar uma vida como a de outros seres humanos, desde que não se esqueçam de suas obrigações como cavaleiros e amazonas. Mas eu quero que as amazonas continuem a usar as máscaras".

Um murmúrio de desaprovação foi ouvido. Mas logo os comentários se dispersaram, e cada um foi para um canto do templo, Marin e Aiolia conversavam seriamente.

"Marin... Eu, preciso te dizer uma coisa".

"Fala, Aiolia".

"Eu... Eu te amo".

A amazona o abraçou.

"Também te amo".

"Mas... Mesmo Atena dizendo que podemos, não me sinto preparado para assumir um relacionamento amoroso, me desculpe".

"Você é um estúpido!" – A mão de Marin bateu com força contra o rosto do leão. E ela foi para sua casa puta da vida.

**Shun e June...**

"Shun...Eu não vou te matar".

"Do que você está falando, June?"

"Você viu o meu rosto, mas eu não posso te matar"

"Mas eu não fui o único, Reda e Spica..."

"Estão mortos, mas eu não posso fazer o mesmo com você".

"Mas você só tem duas opções, ou deve me matar..."

"Ou te amar"

"June, eu te agradeço por não querer me matar, mas eu não posso corresponder ao seu amor. Para mim, você sempre foi uma irmã, nunca vou conseguir te enxergar de outra maneira".

Ela deixou uma lágrima escorrer por detrás da máscara

"Tudo bem. Todos aqueles que presenciaram o ocorrido estão mortos mesmo, podemos fingir que nada aconteceu" – ela murmurou, lutando para manter a voz firme.

Shun a abraçou.

"Por favor, não fique triste. Quero que nós continuemos a ser os mesmos amigos que antes, não quero que nosso relacionamento mude. Acha que consegue".

"Claro. A gente se vê por aí" – disse ela indo para a casa de Marin, talvez conseguisse consolo com a amiga.

**X**

Seiya e Saori conversavam e um canto, quando Shina chegou.

"Seiya, posso falar com você?" – perguntou a cobra meio receosa

"Claro" – ele respondeu com simplicidade se afastando um pouco de Saori – "Diga".

"É que... euteamoprontofalei!"

"O quê?" – Pégaso, com a inteligência que tinha, não conseguiu entender nada.

"Eu te amo" – ela disse um sussurro praticamente inaudível.

"Desculpe, Shina, mas eu amo a Saori. Não posso te corresponder. Me desculpe" – ele foi novamente ao encontro da deusa, enquanto Shina tomava o mesmo rumo de June.

E Saori estava muito entretida com o pangaré alado para perceber o que se passava com as amazonas.

Shiryu e Shurei estavam em um silêncio constrangedor, nenhum falava nada.

**Dohko e Shion...**

"Eu não acredito!" – o libriano parecia inconformado – "Eu já dei o meu consentimento para os dois, Atena já permitiu o relacionamento, e os dois ainda tão no vai mais num vai!".

"Calma Dohko! Devagar eles chegam lá".

"Isso nem devagar ta mais, Shion. Eles 14 anos! E viveram juntos a maior parte da vida! Isso nem ta mais lerdo, está quase parado!"

"Dohko, Dohko, Dohko. Você é o primeiro homem que eu conheço que cria uma menina como se fosse sua filha, e quer que ela arranje um namorado".

"Isso é só porque o namorado é meu discípulo! Desse jeito eu vou ficar velho e não ou ver os dois juntos!"

"Dohko! Você já tem 261 anos!"

"É, 261 anos mas o corpinho de 18! Ah! Eu vou dar um jeito nesses dois"

"Libra!" – Shion disse em tom de aviso.

"Não esquenta Shion!".

"Isso não vai prestar" – disse o ariano balançando levemente a cabeça para os lados.

**X**

"E aí! Shiryu, Shunrei, como estão?".

"Bem, mestre" – ambos responderam juntos.

"Mas que silencio constrangedor é esse? Vamos! Vocês viveram juntas a maior parte da vida! Não é possível que estejam com vergonha um do outro!"

"Er... Oi Shunrei".

"Oi Shiryu"

Mais silêncio.

"Ah beija logo! Por Atena! Não vão esperar ficar com 261 anos vão?"

Ambos coraram.

"Er... Dohko, acho que Atena está te chamando" – disse Shion.

"Ok, eu já volto".

"Obrigado, Shion" – disse Shiryu agradecido.

"Que isso! Achei que vocês precisavam serem salvos, mas olha, aquele velho tem razão" – dizendo isso, o ariano sumiu deixando os dois jovens muito corados.

"Shiryu..."

"Shunrei, eles tem razão".

Ela assentiu, e os dois se beijaram.

**Vila das Amazonas, Casa da Marin...**

As três mulheres já estavam reunidas.

"Aiolia é um amarelão!" – a águia exasperou.

Shina era a mais revoltada.

"Minha vida inteira eu tive que servir à Deusa Atena, mas foi essa mesma Deusa Atena que roubou o homem que eu amo!"

"E aquela vaca roxa nem pensou nossa angustia de usar essas malditas máscaras!" – disse June arremessando a máscara de prata para longe, seu gesto foi copiado pelas outras duas. – "Estou muito triste, mas não posso obrigar o Shun a me amar" – ela suspirou.

Marin já estava quase inundando a casa com suas lágrimas. O olhar de Shina poderia fazer até Cérbero ficar encolhidinho e June estava triste, mas não estava tão intratável como as outras duas.

"Precisamos fazer alguma coisa para mudar essa história!" – Shina finalmente falou.

"Mas o quê?" – perguntou a ruiva.

"Eu ainda não sei, mas eu vou pensar em alguma coisa!" – a mediterrânea de cabelos verdes finalizou.

_**Continua...**_

**XXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXx**

**N/C:** _Bem, pessoal é isso. Quem quiser participar, entra em contato comigo ou com a Junizinha que dai a gente passa dos cavaleiros disponíveis._

_Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo._

_Beijos_

_Já né_


	2. Saindo da Rotina

**Capítulo 2**

**Saindo da Rotina**

**13º Templo...**

"Saori... Viemos lhe pedir permissão para podermos deixar o Santuário hoje" – começou Seiya.

"Por que querem isso, cavaleiros?"

"Bem, Atena, é que nós morremos então gostaríamos de aproveitar agora que voltamos".

"Entendo, podem ir sim, mas as amazonas ficam"

"O QUÊ?!" – todas exclamaram.

"Mas é claro! Se alguém as visse de máscaras iam perguntar por que estão ocultando os rostos, e eu tenho certeza que pelo menos uma ia abrir a boca e falar sobre o Santuário".

"Seika, Esmeralda, Shunrei e Natássia podem ir?" – perguntou Ikki.

"Podem sim"

"Então vamos, cavaleiros"

"Aiolia, como você pode pensar em sair sabendo que as amazonas vão ficar aqui?" – perguntou Aiolos.

"Não se preocupe, Olos, ficaremos bem" – disse Marin rangendo os dentes – "Podem ir".

Todos se retiraram, enquanto Marin, Shina e June conversavam.

"Não acredito que aquela vaca roxa não deixou a gente sair!" – disse June inconformada.

" 'Se alguém as visse de máscaras iam perguntar por que estão ocultando os rostos, e eu tenho certeza que pelo menos uma ia abrir a boca e falar sobre o Santuário'" – disse Shina imitando a voz de Saori – "Ela bem que podia ter liberado a gente dessas malditas máscaras hoje".

"A Bruxaori só pensa nela mesma e nos cavaleiros e se esquece da gente, isso é uma coisa inaceitável!" – disse Marin em meio a um suspiro.

"Vamos para a arena treinar. To louca para socar alguém!" – disse a amazona de cobra tomando a frente das outras e se dirigindo para arena, sendo seguida pelas outras duas".

**Arena, 10 minutos depois...**

"Levanta Algol!" – Shina já estava impaciente, era a décima vez consecutiva que o cavaleiro de Perseu caía.

"Shina, você está acabando comigo! Me deixa descansar um pouco!"

"Não! Como conseguiu essa armadura? Anda! Levanta que eu quero treinar!"

**X**

Shina está pegando pesado com o Algol comentou Mu.

"É sim, e olha a June com o Algethi!" – disse Milo.

Os dois cavaleiros foram os únicos que não tinham tirado o dia de folga.

**X**

"Como pode ser o cavaleiro se Hércules se nem consegue acertar um camaleão hein?" – a amazona agora chutava o cavaleiro de prata que estava no chão. – "Deixe de ser molenga! CHICOTE DO CAMALEÃO!"

**X**

Mu e Milo fecharam, os olhos... pobre Algethi.

"Marin também está irreconhecível"

**X**

"Muito legal ficar de ponta cabeça não é Asterion?" – perguntou a amazona de águia para o cavaleiro pendurado de ponta cabeça numa árvore.

"Consegue ler meus pensamentos agora?" – ela continuou – "Não, né? É muito difícil quando se tem o sangue fazendo pressão na cabeça. TALVEZ ASSIM VOCÊ SAIBA O QUE EU PASSEI QUANDO VOCÊ E O MOUSES ME PUSERAM DE CABEÇA PARA BAIXO EM CIMA DAQUELE MALDITO RIO!!!!"

**X**

"As amazonas estão muito estranhas, como se estivessem revoltadas" – observou o ariano.

"É mesmo... por que será que elas estão assim?"

"Não sei"

E ficaram conversando, tentando entender a mente das mulheres.

**BEM**** mais cedo...**

Um grupo de cavaleiros discutia sobre onde iriam.

"Vamos ao Zoológico!"

"Que mane Zoológico! Vamos para a Feira de Atenas!"

"Não! Eu prefiro ir para o Shopping"

E ficaram um tempão discutindo sobre onde iriam, no final, acabaram concordando de irem ao Shopping. Os grupos ficaram divididos:

Camus, Hyoga e Natássia

Aiolia e Aiolos

Seiya e Seika

Shiryu e Shunrei

Ikki e Esmeralda

Shun e Albion

**Aiolia e Aiolos, livraria...**

"Olia, o que você achou daquela irmã do Seiya?" – perguntou o sagitariano.

"Ah, ela é bem bonita" – disse o leão olhando um livro de romance – "Por que?"

"Não é nada"

O leonino, que havia desviado a atenção do livro e agora fitava o irmão, abriu um sorriso de orelha à orelha.

"Você está interessado nela!"

"Não fala besteira, a gente só se viu uma vez!"

"Mas e daí? Isso não tem nada a ver!"

"Ah tem sim! Invista nela, meu irmão. Acho que vou adorar tê-la na família"

"Muito engraçado você falando, Aiolia, logo você que não assume um relacionamento com a Marin!"

"Isso é um caso bem diferente e... Olha ela ali!" – o leonino apontou para um casal que estava na prateleira de CDs e DVDs – "É ela e o Seiya, vamos lá!"

"Aiolia, não é uma boa idéia e..." – não dava tempo de falar mais nada, o leão puxou o irmão consigo até a prateleira de CDs e DVDs.

"Eu vou distrair o Seiya e você fala com ela".

"Aiolia..."

"Deixa de ser chato! Anda logo."

**X**

"Seiya! Como você está?"

"Muito bem, Aiolia, e você?"

"Vou indo. Não quer vir tomar um chopp comigo?"

"Não to afim" – disse ele olhando para um DVD "Xuxa só para baixinhos 7".

"Seiya" – Aiolia diminuiu o tom de voz para que só o Pégaso escutasse. – "Seiya, quero que o Aiolos converse com a Seika".

"Por que?" – perguntou ele com sua típica inteligência.

"Seiya, vem comigo que eu te explico" – Aiolia puxou o Pégaso para a saída da loja.

"Já volto Seika!" – ele disse antes de seguir o Leão.

"Esse meu irmão é tão estranho..." – murmurou a garota,

'Se ela soubesse...' pensou o Cavaleiro de Sagitário.

**X**

"O QUÊ! O Aiolos não vai dar em cima da minha irmã!"

"Seiya, senta aí e relaxa, você está em débito com o meu irmão, esqueceu quantas vezes você usou a armadura dele? E agradeça por ser o Aiolos, se fosse o Milo, você até que poderia reclamar, mas não é. Então relaxa".

"Tem, razão, com o Aiolos eu não preciso me preocupar" – disse o encosto sentando-se.

**Camus, Hyoga e Natássia, Praça de Alimentação...**

"Estou tão feliz por ter vocês dois de volta. Quero que vocês sejam muito felizes" – disse o loiro comendo batata frita.

"Mas eu já estou feliz, com você ao meu lado, Hyoga" – disse Natássia tomando um suco de laranja.

"Sua mãe tem razão, e eu já me sinto em paz agora que a guerra contra Hades acabou". – disse Camus, que por sua vez, atacava uma esfirra aberta.

"Ora, mamãe, você é tão jovem e bonita, deve arrumar "alguém especial" para compartilhar os momentos bons e ruins, não acha?" – disse o russo olhando discretamente para o mestre.

Ambos ficaram corados.

"Ah, com licença, preciso falar com meu amigo Shun" – disse o cisne avistando Shun e Albion entrando na praça de alimentação.

"Nem Freud explica" – murmuraram Camus e Natássia juntos, para depois ficarem super corados.

**X**

"Shun!"

"Hyoga, percebo que depois que a batalha de Hades terminou, você mudou repentinamente. Como se quisesse mudar o destino das pessoas que você ama. Estou certo ou não?"

"Sim, Shun. É exatamente isso. Gostaria que minha mãe e meu mestre ficassem juntos."

"Era o que eu suspeitava.Não tem ciúmes do Camus de repente ficar junto com a sua mãe?"

"Não, Shun, pelo contrário, sinto que os dois devem ficar juntos".

"Sem querer ser curioso, mas já sendo... Por que você quer isso?"

"Olha, Shun, desde que eu revivi, me sinto uma outra pessoa. Foi praticamente a mesma sensação de quandno você me salvou do esquife de gelo quando eu lutei contra Camus. Mas não sei, tenho a sensação de que vou conhecer alguém muito especial" (**N/C:** _Adivinha quem é???_).

"Engraçado, Hyoga, eu estou tendo a mesma sensação" (**N/J:** _Adivinha quem é???_)

_**Continua...**_

**XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX**

**N/A:** _É o seguinte, meninas, as escolhidas foram: Calyeh Darhan e Morgane Le Fay, que vão ficar com Dohko e Shura respectivamente._

_Meninas, vocês serão dançarinas de dança do ventre contratadas pela Saori para dar algumas aulinhas para as mulheres do Santuário._

**Nome:**

**Idade:**

**Aparência:**

**Personalidade:**

**Espécie da sua cobra de estimação (O quê? Toda a dançarina de dança do ventre que se preze tem uma cobra de estimação):**

**Nome da cobra:**

**Cor da roupa de dança que usa:**

**Descrição da roupa:**

**Roupa que usa quando não está dançando:**

**O que você vai achar dele antes e depois:**

**O que ele vai achar de você antes e depois:**

**É permitido hentai?:**

_Beijos! Calyeh e Morgane, completem a ficha!_

_Já né_


	3. Música, Dança e MUITA Bebedeira Parte I

**Capítulo 3**

**Música, Dança e MUITA Bebedeira**

**Sala do Grande Mestre...**

Athena e o Senhor do Olimpo estavam tendo uma conversa do tipo "pai e filha" e ela estava radiante.

"Papai, quero lhe agradecer imensamente pelo que o senhor fez pelos meus cavaleiros. Sinto uma alegria fora do comum. Nada pode atrapalhar a minha felicidade!"

"De nada, minha filha. Tudo o que eu mais quero é vê-la feliz. Além do mais, você, seus cavaleiros e amazonas se sacrificaram demais na batalha contra Hades" – disse o Onipotente.

"Finalmente posso me entregar à um relacionamento amoroso com o Seiya agora que tenho plena convicção de que fiz a vontade de todos.

"Você tem certeza?"

"Claro que tenho! Nesse exato momento, todos estão no shopping se divertindo".

"Preste mais atenção, ainda falta alguma coisa para você fazer. Acho que ainda não percebeu. Não por maldade, mas por achar que resolveu tudo".

"Me fale, papai, o que é? Não quero ver ninguém injustiçado".

"Tente descobrir sozinha. Só assim aprenderá a dar mais valor à algumas pessoas".

Ele desaparece, deixando a filha pensando com seus botões.

'De quem será que eu esqueci?' Ela pensou 'já sei. Vou fazer uma festa, assim todos ficam felizes'.

**Do lado de fora...**

"É impressionante como essa vaca roxa além de egoísta, é cega! Cada vez mais tenho aversão à ela!" – disse June que estava espiando tudo junto com Shina e Marin.

"Eu ainda vou descarregar todas as minhas raivas contra ela. Por vocês, e por mim também!" – disse a amazona de Cobra cerrando os punhos.

"Meninas,vamos embora porque até eu estou começando a ficar irritada".

**Enquanto isso, Shopping...**

**Camus e Natássia, praça de alimentação...**

O casal vê Hyoga e Shun conversando e sorriem.

"Por acaso é esse menino de cabelos verdes que salvou meu filho?" – perguntou a loira.

"Sim, Natássia, foi o Shun" – disse Camus tristemente.

"Desculpe minha indiscrição, não quis te magoar".

"Claro que não me magoei com você. Mas é que às vezes, chego a pensar que não deveria ter colocado meu pupilo dentro daquele esquife de gelo".

"Você fez o que achava certo. Muitas vezes, temos que testar as pessoas que nós amamos para que elas amadureçam".

"Realmente. Mas o importante é que nós estamos todos bem".

"Isso mesmo. Se importa de ficar mais um pouco aqui conversando comigo?"

"Claro que não. Vou pedir alguma coisa para comermos" (**N/C:** _Sem duplo sentido, por favor, gente!_).

E eles ficam conversando mais um tempão.

**Enquanto isso, na loja de CDs e DVDs...**

"Nossa. Nesta loja tem todos os filmes que eu gostaria de ver. Acho que vou comprar este aqui" – disse Seika olhando para um DVD com a capa meio alaranjada.

"Que filme é esse?" – perguntou Aiolos curioso.

"Se chama "Um Amor para Recordar". É um filme que conta a história de um homem que tem que interpretar um personagem junto com a menina mais recatada da escola. Então ao longo do filme ele se apaixona por ela. E depois descobre que ela tem leucemia e tem poucos dias de vida e a partir daí ele faz todas as vontades dela e no final ela morre". – explicou a garota calmamente.

"Que triste esse filme. Parece a história de muitas pessoas que moram conosco. Não é verdade?"

"É verdade. Nem me fale nisso, foi um sacrifício eu encontrar meu irmão. Mas graças à Deus ele está bem."

"É verdade. Graças à Zeus que nos ressuscitou"

"Como assim? Não entendi. Aliás, que é Zeus?"

"Zeus é considerado o Pai dos Deuses. Por exemplo, a Saori é considerada a reencarnação de Atena. Zeus é o pai dela. Ele foi o responsável por ressuscitar todos nós".

"Mas por que será que ele fez isso?"

"Muito provavelmente porque a Saori pediu ou foi devido à batalha contra Hades".

"Que legal. Aliás, foi você quem salvou a vida do meu irmão inúmeras vezes. Não é?"

"Sim, fui eu. Fiz isso em nome da justiça".

"Muito obrigada por tudo"

"De nada. É a minha obrigação como cavaleiro"

Ambos não dizem mais nada. Ficam apenas se fitando...

Nesse momento, Seiya entra na loja.

"Mana, Aiolos vamos embora, os outros já estão esperando".

**Santuário...**

Já era fim de tarde quando todos chegaram animados no Santuário. E Atena os chamou por cosmo.

"O que será que ela quer com a gente?" – Perguntou Albion.

"Não sei. Mas deve ser só mais uma das maluquices da Saori" – disse Shiryu não se importando com o olhar fulminante do Pégaso sobre si.

"Olá, cavaleiros" – disse ela cordialmente.

Eles fizeram uma reverência.

"Serei direta. Se arrumem pois daqui a pouco vai ter uma festa"

"Como?" – todos perguntaram o mesmo tempo.

"Isso aí. Uma festa. Rápido que já vai começar!"

Todos dispararam para suas respectivas casas para se arrumarem.

**Vila das Amazonas, Casa da Shina...**

"Fiquei sabendo que vai ter uma festa. Quer apostar que nós não vamos poder ir?" – desafiou June.

"E não poderemos mesmo" – disse Shina – "Acabei de falar com o Mu. Ele disse que a festa era só para os cavaleiros e as suas convidadas, e depois lamentou muito".

"Mu é uma graça. Ao contrário dos outros cavaleiros, ele se importa com a gente" – disse Marin.

"Realmente" – concordou a amazona de camaleão – "Mu é um dos poucos cavaleiros por quem eu tenho simpatia. Diferente do Milo"

"Ainda guarda rancores pelo que aconteceu com Albion na Ilha de Andrômeda?" – perguntou a ruiva.

"Sim!" – respondeu a loira cerrando os punhos.

"Relaxa, June. Albion voltou e não vejo motivos para brigas agora"

"Marin tem razão. E sobre o Mu, sabem, não acho ele tão interessante. Quer dizer, é sempre calmo e centrado. Não existe maiores emoções perto dele".

"Vai sonhando, Shina. Ele é ariano, assim como você. Esse negócio de quietinho é só fachada". – brincou June.

**Algum tempo depois, Salão de Festas...**

A música estava animada e tinha muitos comes e bebes. Saori realmente tinha pensado em quase tudo.

**Em um canto do Salão...**

"Ei! Shiryu, que tal fazermos uma brincadeirinha?"

"Que tipo de brincadeirinha, pangaré?"

"Simples" – Seiya mostra uma garrafa de Sake – "Vamos derrubar sem querer querendo essa belezinha no ponche e então todo mundo fica bebum".

"Não sei não Seiya"

"Ora! Não é você que vive reclamando o Shun nunca fica feliz? Então!"

"Mas Shunrei e as outras mulheres..."

"É só elas não beberem ué!"

"Então ta ok!"

"Realmente, eu sabia que aquilo de santinho era só fachada"

"Vamo logo ¬¬" – disse o dragão impaciente.

**Meia hora depois...**

"Então... hic.. eu dei uma explosão galáctica e acertei 60 espectros de uma só vez... hic!"

"Isso não... hic... é nada, Saga... hic e eu que dei uma cápsula do poder e mandei todos os marinas de Poseidon pro Mekai... hic!"

"Vocês são uns molengas isso sim... hic! E eu que disparei uma flecha de sagitário e acabei... hic... com o Muro das Lamentações sozinho". – gabou-se Afrodite

"QUEM QUER DINHEIROOOOO????" – gritou Deba.

"EEUUUUUU" – gritaram os outros.

"Então trabalhem! Cambada de preguiçosos. Hehehehe" – o taurino parecia fora de si – "Agora é hora! De alegria! Vamos sorrir e cantar! Do mundo não se leva na-da! Vamos sorrir e cantar! A pipa do vovô não sobe mais! A pipa do vovô não sobe mais! Hehehehehe"

"Ae Milo! Companheiro! Vamo tomar todas e catar umas meninas ali" – disse Albion fora de seu juízo perfeito.

"Opa mestre! To dentro! Vamo dançar uns rala coxa e descer até o chão!" – disse Shun que também estava fora de si.

"Chão chão chão chão chão chão chão chão chão chão chão!" – disseram os dois requebrando.

_E vai descendo descendo perdendo a linha devagar  
E vai subindo subindo ela não para de dançar  
E vai descendo descendo perdendo a linha devagar  
E vai subindo subindo ela não para de dançar_

**Em uma mesa...**

"Parece que todo mundo passou do limite hoje" – comentou Camus, um dos únicos cavaleiros que ainda estava são.

"Parece mesmo. Olha o Shaka!" – apontou Dohko, para um Shaka feliz dançando só de cueca em cima de uma caixa de som

"Nem Freud explica" – disse Aiolos que também estava são.

X

Seiya e Shiryu quase se matavam de rir.

Então cada cavaleiro que não estava bêbado foram conversar com suas mulheres "favoritas" por assim dizer.

Aiolos foi com Seika, Camus com Natássia, Dohko ficou comendo batata frita e nem ligou pra mulher nenhuma, Shiryu com Shunrei e Seiya com Saori.

**No fim da festa...**

"Meu Zeus! Como vou carregar esses bando de bêbados para as casas? Já sei! Vou chamar as amazonas".

E então Saori chamou as três amazonas e Tatsumi para levar os farreiros para as casas.

**Duas horas depois, Casa da Shina...**

"É muita pretensão dessa pirralha. Além de a gente não poder ir pra festa por causa da porra dessas máscaras, ainda ela tem a petulância de nos mandar carregar esses bebuns desses cavaleiros pras suas casas!" – disse Shina irritada.

"É verdade. Essa vaca roxa parece que faz questão de se sentir superior à nós. Aliás, ela quer se sentir superior à nós. Não é possível uma pessoa em sã consciência não reparar que a gente exista!" – disse June.

"Me decepcionei completamente com a Saori. Logo ela que é a Deusa Atena, a Deusa da Sabedoria!" – disse Marin, a mais controlada.

"Pára, Marin! Aquelazinha não merece ser chamada de Deusa Atena! Não passa de uma menina mimada e egocentrista que adora ser paparicada pelos seus brilhantes cavaleiros bebuns e ingratos?! Ela acabou com a minha vida! Além de ter roubado o meu homem, ela não liga a mínima pelo que a gente pensa ou sente!" – disse Shina.

"Pra mim, ela já não é a Deusa Atena faz tempo. E você, Shina, não está em pior situação que eu. Pelo menos você tem um lar, uma casa. Porque além do homem da minha vida não me amar e essa vaca roxa não deixar a gente tirar as máscaras, eu perdi minha morada, que era a Ilha de Andrômeda e isso graças ao Milo!"

"E eu que sempre fui fiel à ela. Sou a mestra do seu grande amado e ela não tem a capacidade de se lembrar de mim. E nem meu discípulo ingrato não tem aptidão para falar dessa fulaninha. A partir de agora eu vou esquecer que Seiya é meu discípulo e que Saori é a Deusa Atena".

"Meninas, a gente não pode ficar reclamando entre 4 paredes, precisamso humilhá-la na frente de todos". – disse Shina tirando a máscara.

"Já pensou em alguma coisa?" – perguntou Marin imitando o gesto da amiga, seguida por June.

"Já sim. E eles não perdem por esperar. Me ouçam..."

_**Continua...**_


	4. A Vingança das Amazonas

**Capítulo 4**

**A Vingança das Amazonas**

Na manhã seguinte, a grande maioria dos cavaleiros, acordavam com uma dor de cabeça dos infernos, mas isso não acontecia com um certo casal...

"Saori, posso falar com você?" – Seiya se aproximou da deusa e a enlaçou pela cintura.

"Claro, Seiya, vamos para o Salão do Grande Mestre".

**Não muito longe...**

Três certas amazonas estavam MUITO animadas.

"Então, meninas. Tudo pronto?" – perguntou Shina visivelmente contente.

"Eu estou prontíssima. Mal posso esperar para pôr o plano em prática!"

"Vai com calma, June. Mas, Shina, que horas posso ir chamar os cavaleiros?"

"Pode deixar que eu mando um sinal por cosmo, Marin".

Então as três se separaram, Marin foi em direção às 12 Casas enquanto Shina e June foram seguir Seiya e Saori.

**Salão do Grande Mestre...**

Shina e June, que estavam grudadas nos dois, mandam um sinal por cosmo para Marin, avisando que eles já tinham começado a conversar. Então, a Amazona de Águia chama todos os cavaleiros de ouro, sob o pretexto de que a Saori os está chamando urgentemente.

**X**

"Fala, Seiya".

O casal estava sozinho no local e a herdeira de Mitsumasa Kido sentou-se na cadeira que pertencia à Shion.

"Sabe, Saori, eu achei muito legal o que você fez, quer dizer, trazer todos os cavaleiros de volta..."

"Seiya, eu não fiz nada disso por eles. Eu fiz por você. Não agüentaria te perder. Eu fiz tudo apenas por você"

Quando ela disse essa última frase, todos já haviam chegado e ouviram, boquiabertos.

"Então quer dizer que nunca pensou em ninguém mais além do Seiya para fazer o que fez, Saori Kido?" – a voz de Shina ecoou pelo lugar.

O casal se assustou.

"Quem se atreve a atrapalhar minha conversa com Seiya?" – A voz de Saori ficou mais rígida.

"Nós, sua vaca roxa" – foi a vez da voz de June ser ouvida.

"Nunca pensei que você pudesse ser tão egocêntrica e tão baixa" – disse Marin, por sua vez.

"Marin! Olha como fala com ela! A Saori é a Deusa Atena!" – repreendeu Seiya.

"E por acaso ela cumpriu seu dever de Deusa Atena ao esquecer de nossas vontades como amazonas? Seiya de Pégaso?" – ela rebateu ferina.

"Como se sente ao ser desmascarada na frente de todos? Isso é o que você merece, Bruxaori Kido. E você também, seu Pangaré Alado!" – disse Shina.

"Marin, você é minha mestra! Vai permitir que a Shina fale assim de mim?"

"E por acaso você se lembrou que eu sou sua mestra na hora da festa? Á partir de agora você não é mais considerado meu pupilo, seu pangaré alado!"

June perde a compostura e agarra Saori pelo colarinho do vestido.

"Olha aqui, sua pirralha, se você não abolir essas malditas máscaras, eu e minhas amigas não vamos medir esforços para acabar com a tua vida e do seu querido e amado encosto".

"Olha como fala comigo! E solte ela!" – disse Seiya irado indo ao encontro da amazona de bronze porém, quando ele chega perto, leva uma chicotada caprichada bem na fuça.

"Não ouse encostar um dedo em mim. Você não vai me vencer desse jeito que eu estou, ouviu bem? Eguinha pocotó?"

"Tá dado o recado. Agora nós vamos embora, pois já estamos com nojo de você" – disse a Amazona de Cobra virando-se, sendo seguida por Marin e por June, porém, todavia e contudo, não sem antes dar uma chicotada no chão, que ecoou pelo salão inteiro.

Com olhares desapontados, os cavaleiros seguem o caminho das amazonas e se retiram do local, inclusive Seiya.

Assim que todos se foram, Saori se senta e começa a chorar, e então seu papai aparece.

"Papai, por que você não me disse que eu tinha esquecido das amazonas? Eu estava cega, não conseguia perceber o que elas queriam. Agora, com certeza estão com uma péssiam impressão de mim!" – ela disse em meio aos soluços.

"Erga seu cosmo" – o deus falou simplesmente

Ela obedeceu, e pôde ouvir Mu, Milo e Aiolia conversando.

**X**

"Nossa! Notei como a Shina está revoltada. Bem que eu suspeitava que as três estavam armando alguma". – comentou o ariano.

"E a June dando chicotada no Seiya. Eu quase fiquei com pena dele. Apesar de que ele mereceu". – disse Milo.

"Será que a Marin está daquele jeito por causa de mim?"

"O que você acha, Aiolia? É claro que sim! Você é o único por quem a Marin é apaixonada, e ainda você fala que não está preparado para assumir um relacionamento amoroso!" – disse o escorpiano.

**X**

"Não é isso, filha. Acontece que as pessoas só dão valor às coisas quando realmente perdem sua amizade e gratidão. Mas eu posso interceder novamente por você" – disse o Onipotente.

"Ah é! Agora o Todo Poderoso está querendo se redimir comigo!?"

"Não fale assim. Você sabe que eu estou certo".

Ela olha bem nos olhos do deus.

"Então como?"

**X**

"Acalmem-se vocês dois, isso não vai dar em nada!" – Aiolia tentava apartar uma discussão recém-formada.

"Mas é sério. Estou afim da June sim! E não é só para ir para a cama".

"Ora, ora, ora. O Grande Milo de Escorpião querendo namorar a June? Cuidado viu!" – disse Mu que de ariano calmo não tinha nada.

"Calma! Eu já me desculpei com o Albion. Agora é questão de tempo. O que não acontece com você, Mu". – disse o guardião da oitava casa ironicamente.

"E quem disse que eu não vou conquistar a Shina? Eu só preciso arranjar um jeito de me encontrar com ela. Só isso".

"É, e eu com a Marin vai ser duro".

**Voltando à vaca roxa...**

Os dois deuses ouviam tudo o que os cavaleiros falavam.

"Papai, o senhor está pensando no mesmo que eu?" – ela perguntou com um sorriso de orelha à orelha.

"Estou pensando na mesma coisa, mas com alguns complementos".

"Como assim?"

"Erga seu cosmo de novo"

Ela obedeceu e foi parar na frente de um estabelecimento onde tinha um cartaz escrito "Campeonato de Dança".

"Bingo!!! Obrigada, papai! Vu para lá agora mesmo"

"De nada"

**Enquanto isso, na casa da Shina...**

"Me sinto com uns 300 Kg a menos pelo que eu falei e fiz com a vaca roxa e o pangaré alado. Com todo o respeito, Marin".

"Não tem problema, June. Eu também eliminei uns 300 Kg de peso na consciência ao falar o que eu falei".

"Bom, vamos ver se a Bruxaori vai querer abolir as máscaras ou vai mandar o Seiya nos matar". – disse Shina

"Acho que ela vai abolir as máscaras. Porque se o Seiya ta quente. Eu pelo menos estou fervendo"

Enquanto isso, Saori entrava no lugar onde seria organizado o campeonato.

"Olá. Fiquei sabendo que haverá um campeonato de dança para leigos. Gostaria de saber como funcionará". – disse ela.

"Qual é o seu nome, senhorita?" – perguntou a atendente.

"Meu nome é Saori Kido. Gostaria de falar com o organizador desse campeonato".

A atendente logo chamou o organizador da competição, pois já conhecia aquele sobrenome.

**Pouco tempo depois...**

"Olá, eu sou Theodoros Angelopoulos" – disse um senhor de cabelos grisalhos e parência simpática – "O que deseja, Senhorita Kido?"

"Eu queria saber como funcionará a competição de dança".

"Bem... Esse campeonato é realizado todo o ano para que pessoas leigas possam aprender a dançar. É realizado em duas etapas. Na primeira, devem se apresentar 4 mulheres em uma coreografia. A vencedora vai ganhar 10 mil euros. Na segunda etapa, é a dança de salão. Consiste em 3 casais, cada um dançando dois ritmos, um lento e um rápido. Os interessados tem até 7 dias para se inscreverem. Devem ter em mãos seus documentos de identidade e pagar uma taxa de 20 euros para a inscrição".

"E onde será realizado o evento?"

"No Clube de Dança de Salão de Atenas, de onde sou dono".

"Hum, interessante. Então ta certo, senhor Angelopoulos. Muito obrigada"

"De nada, Senhorita Kido. Qualquer coisa é só ligar. Aqui o meu cartão"

Ele e entregou um cartão dourado, esta, pegou, agradeceu novamente e pôs-se a andar de volta ao Santuário.

'Tem que ser quatro meninas para a primeira fase... Mas quem será?... Já sei'

**Um tempo depois, Salão do Grande Mestre...**

"Papaiiiiii preciso de outro favor!"

**No dia seguinte...**

Quatro garotas adentravam os portões do Santuário.

"Que lugar enorme..." – murmurou uma mulher de longos cabelos ondulados, na cor castanho escuro com mechas douradas e sem franja e de olhos verdes bem claros.

"Nem fale, Júlia, dá preguiça só de olhar..." – murmurou a outra garota, esta, de longas medeixas castanhas e onduladas e olhos amendoados.

"Você é tão preguiçosa, Caroline". – foi a vez da moça de pele morena bem clara, olhos verdes marcantes e nariz arrebitado com um piercing de argola do lado esquerdo, de cabelos extremamente negros com leves ondulações até seus quadris.

"Não enche, Ankallima". – rebateu Caroline.

"Em que posso ajudá-las, senhoritas?" – um rapaz de melenas lilases apareceu bem na frente delas, assustando-as – "Desculpe pelo susto".

"Ah! Não foi nada" – disse a quarta mulher, esta, de longos cabelos negros e e lisos na altura do coccix e olhos castanhos. – "Eu sou Andréa. E estas são Caroline, Ankallima e Júlia. Saori Kido nos contratou".

"Ah sim! Por favor, sigam-me. Saori nos avisou que viriam. Estão todos esperando as senhoritas naquela última casa. Meu nome é Mu".

"Putz! Láááá em cimaaaaa???" – a italiana de olhos amendoados perdeu a subida de vista

"Quando eu falo que você é preguiçosa, Caroline, você não acredita né?"

"Ah Kalli, não vai me dizer que também não desanimou quando viu essa escadaria?".

"Bem... eu... er..." – a indiana começou meio sem jeito.

"Meninas, vamos logo, por favor! Desculpe a confusão, senhor Mu" – Andréa cobrou.

"Não é nada" – ele respondeu jovialmente – "Todos reclamam, mas depois acabam se acostumando".

Os cinco subiram degrau por degrau, passaram por cada casa, e as meninas mal chegaram em Aquário e já estavam muuuuuuuuuitooooooo.

"Ah! Não agüento mais!" – disse Júlia sentando-se em um dos degraus da escadaria que levaria até Libra.

"Eu também não agüento. E quem é o infeliz que mora em um lugar tão frio?" – reclamou Caroline.

"Mu, ainda falta muito?" – perguntou Andréa.

"Não só mais uma casa e duas escadarias".

As duas dançarinas sentadas se levantaram meio relutantes e continuaram subindo...

**Cerca de 20 minutos depois, 13º templo...**

Todos já estavam no Salão do Grande Mestre. As quatro chegaram praticamente mortas. E então Saori começou a falar.

"Queridos amigos. Quero pedir desculpas por eu ter sido tão egoísta e mesquinha. Eu fui cega, estúpida e cruel com cada um de vocês. Acreditem, não quis passar essa impressão".

"Mas é o que parece. Você é uma menina mimada e egocêntrica!"

"Shina! Pare de ser desse jeito!"

"Não tem importância, Seiya" – continuou a deusa – "Ela tem todo o direito de me julgar desse jeito. Mas eu vim aqui pedir uma nova chance à vocês".

As três amazonas se entreolham.

"Tudo bem, desde que faça o que nós mandamos!" – disse June.

"June, não seja tão cruel!"

"Fica quieto, Shun a conversa é entre mulheres!"

"Meninas, podem tirar as máscaras". – disse a moça de melenas lilases calmamente.

Super felizes, as três tiram as máscaras e jogam longe.

Todos ficaram, surpresos com a beleza delas. Para Shun, ver o rosto de June não era nenhuma novidade. Mas Mu, Milo e Aiolia ficaram boquiabertos.

"Quais são suas intenções, Saori?"

"As melhores possíveis, Marin. Dançarinas, venham aqui agora, por favor. O negócio é o seguinte". – ela disse enquanto as quatro novas mulheres se aproximaram – "Eu as inscrevi em um concurso de dança que ocorrerá daqui há 3 meses. Na primeira etapa, vocês três e mais uma menina vão dançar uma coreografia elaborada pela Andréa e pela Carol" – ela apontou para a brasileira e para a italiana. – "Na segunda etapa, só vocês teres vão dançar Dança de Salão. Os pares quem escolheu fui eu mesma".

"E quem são?"

"Shina, para você, é o Mu. Marin, você vai com o Aiolia".

"Com o Aiolia? Bom saber" – ela disse com um sorriso sádico 'Eu vou fazer ele sofrer, ele merece!" ela completou em pensamento.

'Iiihhhh. Isso não vai prestar!' pensou o leonino.

"Para você June..."

"Vai ser o Shun?" – cortou ela ansiosa.

"Não, June, vai ser o Milo".

"O QUÊ? Eu com esse escorpião? Ah não! Nem morta!" – ela protestou

"June, pare de picuinhas com o Milo. Ele já fez as pazes comigo!"

"Mas eu não sou o senhor, Mestre Albion! Não perdôo o que esse sujeito fez para nós!"

"Pare com isso, você está sendo infantil!"

"Já disse para você não se meter com isso, Shun!"

"June, pense pelo lado bom" – disse Marin no ouvido dela – "Você tem um chicote que é a sua grande arma. Use-o para fazer o Milo pular hehehehe".

"É mesmo, Marin" – a amazona de camaleão disse para a amiga, antes de aumentar o tom de voz e se dirigir para Saori – "Pensando bem... Eu vou dançar com ele sim" – Saori assentiu 'Me aguarde, Milo de Escorpião'.

"E ainda, para as outras mulheres, contratei duas meninas que vão ensinar dança do ventre" – a neta de Mitsumasa Kido apontou para Ankallima e Julia.

"Ah é! Eu estava me esquecendo da quarta garota que vai se apresentar na primeira etapa com vocês"

"E quem seria, Saori?"

"Ora, Shina, não me diga que já se esqueceu de mim?" – uma moça de longos e lisos cabelos negros aparece atrás de Saori.

"GISTYYY" – a amazona de cobra abraça a amiga

As quatro vão para um canto conversar.

"Gostaria que amanhã, ás 10 horas todas vocês se encontrassem aqui mesmo" – a deusa se virou para as novatas.

"Claro, Saori" – disse Júlia se levantando.

As oito mulheres já estavam se dirigindo para a Vila das Amazonas, mas quando passava por três certos cavaleiros...

"Você vai adorar dançar comigo" – disse Milo com um sorriso maroto segurando o braço da amazona loira fazendo-a encará-lo nos olhos.

"Veremos, escorpião, veremos" – ela respondeu calmamente enquanto ele a soltava".

As oito saíram dali conversando, enquanto Milo olhava a Amazona de Camaleão com seu típico meio sorriso.

_**Continua...**_

**XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxXXx**

**N/C:** _Calyeh, me diga, de que país a Júlia veio?_

_Beijos_

_Já né_

**N/J:**_ Já né._


	5. Todas as Mulheres

**Capítulo 5**

**Todas as Mulheres**

**De manhã, Templo de Atena...**

"Papai, o Senhor está aí?"

"Sim, Atena, precisava falar com você mesmo".

"Me responda uma coisa: qual sua pretensão nesse campeonato de dança?"

"Não é um simples campeonato de dança. É o fechamento de um ciclo que começou quando você nasceu". – explicou o Onipotente Senhor do Olimpo.

"Como assim?"

"Esse campeonato de dança é como se fosse um presente pelas provações que todos vocês passaram durante todos esses anos. Por isso eu ressuscitei todas as pessoas".

"Entendi. Mas por que essas meninas tão novas estão aqui?"

"Para que certos casais se completem. No caso, com o Shun, o Hyoga, o Dohko e o Shura".

"Sei. E outros casais como Kamus e Natássia, Ikki e Esmeralda, Shiryu e Shunrei, Miro e June, Marim e Aioria, Mu e Shina, Gisty e Saga, Seika e Aioros e eu e Seiya".

"Sim, minha filha. E cabe a você ser o cupido".

"Mas o que eu devo fazer?"

"Só você saberá o que fazer".

"Papai, não me deixe aqui sozinha, eu quero saber o que fazer!!"

Ela gritava em vão. Zeus já tinha sumido e não pretendia voltar.

"Ah! Quer saber? Vou falar com as coreógrafas".

**No quarto da Shina...**

Saori acabava de entrar no quarto da italiana.

"Bom dia! Com licença..."

"Bom dia, Athena! Pode entrar". – disse Shina.

"Olá, Shina. Não precisa me chamar de Athena, me chame apenas de Saori".

"Tudo bem, então. O que deseja?" – perguntou Marin.

"Gostaria de falar com as coreógrafas em particular".

"Tudo bem. Meninas, vamos?" – Disse Ankallima.

"Vamos" – as outras responderam

"O que será que a vaca roxa quer com elas?" – perguntou June assim que as cinco tinham saído do quarto.

"Hahahaha! Vaca roxa, essa é muito boa. June, você é uma figura mesmo". – disse Gisty.

"June, pare de falar assim de Athena, ela se redimiu de seus erros". – a amazona de águia a censurou.

"Conta outra, Marin. Ela será a vaca roxa pra mim antes que me prove ao contrário".

"Pra mim também. Quanto à sua pergunta, June, acho que ela vai mandar fazer sacanagem com a gente. Tenho ampla certeza" – disse a amazona de cobra.

"Vocês duas não aprendem mesmo" – disse Marin balançando levemente a cvabçea para os lados.

**Enquanto isso, a va... a Saori conversava com as coreógrafas...**

"Gostaria de contar algumas coisas para vocês. É confidencial". – começou a deusa

"Pode falar, Saori. Não contaremos para ninguém". – disse Julia.

"Acho que na academia onde vocês foram criadas vocês já ouviram falar dos cavaleiros de ouro e da deusa Athena, não é?"

"Sim. Já ouvimos falar da história completa. Que há 13 anos atrás um bebê foi salvo por um dos cavaleiros de ouro porque um certo cavaleiro de ouro também tentou matá-la e matou o mestre de um certo local chamado Santuário de Athena". – disse Caroline.

"Sim, podem continuar com a estória?" – incentivou a herdeira de Mitsumassa Kido.

"Bom, este mesmo que tentou matar essa garota substituiu o mestre do Santuário e falou para os quatro cantos que o que salvou a mesma era um traidor. Este "traidor" tinha um irmão que tinha a fama de ser o irmão do traidor. Com muito custo ele se tornou um cavaleiro de ouro".

"Correto, Andréa".

"Bom, passou-se o tempo e essa garota cresceu. Ela descobriu que era Athena e que seus cavaleiros de ouro iriam enfrentá-la, pois achavam que ela era uma impostora". – disse Julia.

"Sim" – Saori disse em meio a um suspiro.

"Com muito custo, seus cavaleiros de bronze conseguiram provar que esta garota era Athena e que este mestre era falso. Contudo, seus cavaleiros estavam muito feridos" – continuou a espanhola.

"Sim".

"Passou-se outras batalhas e numa batalha contra Poseidon descobriu-se que aquele cavaleiro de ouro que queria matar Athena tinha um irmão gêmeo que foi salvo por essa mesma deusa Athena quando era bebê".

Saori: Sim, Ankallima.

"Derrotado Poseidon, todos os cavaleiros enfrentaram Hades, que havia possuído o espírito de um dos cavaleiros de bronze. Posteriormente, os cavaleiros de ouro morreram e, após isto, os cavaleiros de bronze derrotaram Hades. Porém, estavam muito feridos. Esta é a história que ouvimos ontem das meninas". – disse a brasileira Andréa.

"Nossa, que estória tenebrosa" – comentou Julia.

"Custo a acreditar que pode ser verdade" – disse a italiana.

"Mas é verdade, Carol. A deusa Athena sou eu, o "traidor" é Aiolos, o irmão do "traidor" é Aiolia e os gêmeos são Saga e Kanon".

"O QUÊ????!!!!" – as quatro exclamaram em uníssono.

"Sim, tudo isso é a mais pura realidade".

"Mas peraí. Vamos contar tudo o que a gente sabe. Eu ouvi falar que esse "traidor" tinha um amigo que também tentou te matar então e que, no caso, seria considerado o cavaleiro mais fiel de Athena. Isso é verdade?" – perguntou a espanhola Júlia.

"Sim, é verdade. É Shura de Capricórnio".

"Me responde uma coisa, Saori, como estão divididos os cavaleiros?" – perguntou A indiana Ankallima.

"Eles estão divididos em cavaleiros de ouro, de prata e de bronze. Cada cavaleiro de ouro corresponde a um signo do Zodíaco e seus cavaleiros de bronze seriam treinados pelos respectivos cavaleiros dos signos".

"Como assim?"

"Por exemplo, Carol: Camus de Aquário é o mestre de Hyoga de Cisne, que é do signo de Aquário. O Mestre Ancião, o cavaleiro de Libra, treinou Shiryu de Dragão, que também é de Libra. No caso o Seiya, ele foi treinado pela Marim, Ikki foi treinado por um cavaleiro de prata e o Shun também. Aliás, a June treinou junto com o Shun na Ilha de Andrômeda".

"Soubemos também que um cavaleiro de ouro destruiu a Ilha que ela morava. Isso é verdade?"

"Sim, Kalli é verdade. É Miro de Escorpião quem fez isso à mando de Saga".

"Meu Deus, que coisa. E esse mestre ancião, ele está aqui?"

"Ah sim, Júlia, ele está. Porém, após a batalha de Hades ele se transformou na sua forma mais jovem, em Dohko de Libra".

"Se me permita saber, quantos anos ele tem?"

"Júlia, deixe de ser indiscreta!" – Kalli censurou a amiga.

"Imagina, Ankallima, eu respondo. Ele tem 261 anos".

Elas quase caíram para trás.

"261 anos???"

"Meu Deus, eu quero saber o creme que ele passa para ter essa cútis sem ruga nenhuma" – disse a espanhola em tom divertido.

"É que, na verdade, ele e o mestre do Santuário, o Shion de Áries, participaram da última Guerra Santa e venceram. Como eles foram os únicos a sobreviverem, então há 243 anos atrás Athena concedeu a técnica de Misopheta Menos à Dohko e a Shion, que é mestre de Mu de Áries, a honra de ser mestre do Santuário". – Saori explicou sorrindo.

"E o que é esse negócio de Misopheta Menos?".

"É uma técnica que só os deuses utilizam. No caso, o coração de Dohko em sua outra forma batia 100 milhões de vezes por ano, o número de vezes que o coração bate por dia".

"Isso quer dizer que os 243 anos que ele viveu correspondem a 243 dias?"

"Exatamente".

"Muito interessante. E esse cavaleiro de bronze que foi possuído por Hades, quem é?" – foi a vez de Andréa ficar curiosa.

"É o Shun de Andrômeda. A irmã de Hades há 13 anos queria possuir o Shun, porém Ikki interviu daquela vez e depois de 13 anos, ele voltou".

"Mas por que ele foi o escolhido para ser possuído?"

"Por que Hades se apodera da alma mais pura que exista no mundo. No caso foi o Shun, que nunca gostou de lutar".

"E a June treinou no mesmo local que ela?"

"Sim, Andréa".

"Hum, interessante".

"Também ouvimos falar que esse Shun salvou a vida de um dos cavaleiros de bronze" – foi a vez de Carol bancar a indiscreta.

"Ah, sim, é o Hyoga. Ele foi preso em um esquife de gelo pelo seu próprio mestre, Camus de Aquário".

"Nossa! Por que ele fez isso?"

"Para testar o quão forte Hyoga é. E no caso Camus jogou o corpo de Natássia, a mãe do Hyoga, nas profundezas do mar onde Natássia já estava havia anos".

"Como assim, Saori, não entendi".

Saori: A mãe de Hyoga morreu quando ele era bem pequeno em um navio que naufragou no Mar da Sibéria. O corpo dela ficou em um certo local onde Hyoga sempre ia para vê-la. Mas quando ele enfrentou Camus na batalha aqui nas 12 casas, O cavaleiro de aquário afundou o corpo de Natássia nas profundezas do mar. Foi quando Hyoga ficou sem chão e foi preso no esquife de gelo. Depois, Shun o salvou.

"Nossa, quanta estória pra contar" – comentou a italiana.

"E é por isso que eu quero falar uma coisa pra vocês. Vou contar tudo".

"Conte-nos para nós sabermos qual coreografia montar" – disse Andréa.

"Quem chamou vocês, quem teve a iniciativa de pôr os cavaleiros e amazonas no campeonato e quem ressuscitou todos os presentes fui eu".

"Como assim, ressuscitar todos os presentes? Eles estavam mortos por acaso?"

"Sim, Júlia. Pedi para meu pai, Zeus, que ressuscitassem a todos. Mas o problema é que eu esqueci de abolir as máscaras das amazonas após todos ressuscitarem".

"Ué, mas as amazonas tinham máscaras?"

"Sim, Andréa, elas sempre usaram máscaras. E se algum homem vissem os rostos delas, existiam duas opções: elas os matarem ou elas os amarem".

"Nossa, que cruel" – comentou Kalli.

"Pois é, mas eu não ouvi os sentimentos delas e elas ficaram revoltadas contra mim. Queriam abolir as máscaras. Mas aí fui conversar de novo com meu pai e tive a idéia de elas e esses cavaleiros que eu escolhi participarem do campeonato. Para isso, vocês viram que elas tiraram as máscaras porque eu concordei em aboli-las".

"Entendemos, Saori. Mas quem é seu pai? Ele nunca apareceu aqui" – disse Carol.

"Meu pai é Zeus, o Deus dos Deuses. Ele vive no Olimpo e foi ele quem ressuscitou a todos aqui".

"Certo. E o que quer que nós façamos?" – perguntou a indiana.

"Bom, agora que já sabem de tudo, quero que saibam que eu e meu pai estamos querendo unir alguns casais como presente de nossa privação às mais diversas batalhas que ocorreram aqui".

"E quem são os casais?"

"Camus e Natássia, Ikki e Esmeralda, Shiryu e Shunrei, Milo e June, Marin e Aioria, Mu e Shina, Gisty e Saga, Seika e Aioros e eu e Seiya. Mas eu peço para não contarem para ninguém isso".

"Certo, nós faremos" – elas disseram em uníssono.

As quatro foram embora e deixaram Saori pensando com seus botões

'E ainda tem Andréa e Shun, Carol e Hyoga, Julia e Dohko e Ankallima e Shura para eu juntar'.

**Mais tarde, Salão do Grande Mestre...**

"Que lugar maravilhoso. Isso daqui é enorme, imponente. Como eu queria um lar como esse" – comentou Andréa.

"Não se preocupe, Andréa, a partir de agora vocês vão poder morar aqui pra sempre". – disse Saori sorrindo.

"Sério??" – as quatro perguntaram.

"Claro, meninas".

"Mas não vai ser incômodo para vocês?"

"Claro que não, Kalli. Eu disse ao seu chefe que vocês podem ficar aqui".

"Ai, que bom. Vamos fazer altos agitos aqui" – disse a espanhola visivelmente animada.

"Realmente, to louca pra fazer umas coreografias pra vocês meninas" – disse Andréa.

"Bem que eu gostaria mesmo. Não agüento mais tanta mesmice na minha vida. As únicas coisas que eu fazia eram cuidar do Shiryu e rezar pra que ele não morresse" – resmungou Shunrei.

"Nossa, Shunrei, você tá revoltada hein?"

"Não é questão de ser revoltada, Seika. É uma oportunidade para eu me divertir um pouco".

"A Shunrei tá certa. Eu também estou louca pra dançar dança do ventre. Quem sabe eu não compro uma cobra." – disse Esmeralda com os olhos brilhando,

"Meninas, vocês estão me surpreendendo. Nunca pensei que fossem assim" – disse Shina.

"É verdade. Sempre tão quietinhas, acanhadas. Ou será que isso é um sinal de que vocês têm muitos planos na cabeça?"

"Gisty! Não fale bobagens. Assim você as magoa!".

"Ai, Marin, eu falo o que penso. Qual é o problema se eu sou autêntica?"

"Deixa, Marin, a Gisty está certa. Tenho vários planos que eu quero realizar". – disse Esmeralda.

"Eu também. Aposto que a Seika e a Natássia também têm planos." – disse Shunrei piscando para elas.

"É, realmente, eu tenho uns planos em mente" – comentou a mãe de Hyoga meio corada.

"E eu sou a mais animada. Vou falar pro meu irmão comprar pra mim uma cobra de estimação, uma roupa de dança do ventre e maquiagem apropriada".

"Calma, cunh... Seika, eu compro tudo isso pra você. Aliás, para todas vocês eu já comprei"

"Verdade??" – perguntaram todas.

"Sim, eu já pensei em tudo. Só falta comprar a roupa das amazonas que vão se apresentar no campeonato, já que ainda não foi decidida a música e a coreografia dela".

"Ué, por que, Saori? Já não está decidida ainda nem a música que nós 4 nem os trast... er.. os cavaleiros vão dançar?".

"Não, June. Acho que as meninas podem explicar melhor, não é verdade meninas?"

As quatro se entreolham.

"É o seguinte, gente. Nós trabalhamos com o contexto que está formado no local que a gente vai freqüentar".

"Como assim, Carol?"

"É o seguinte. Eu e a Andréa vamos ser as coreógrafas dos homens e das mulheres que vão para o campeonato enquanto que a Júlia e Ankallima vão divertir vocês um pouco com a dança do ventre".

"Legal, e como funciona isso? Bem que vocês poderiam ter me contado, né?"

"Ah, Gisty, era surpresa. Na realidade, a gente quer conhecer a história de cada uma de vocês para escolher a música adequada para cada uma. Assim fica mais emocionante" – disse Andréa.

"Você está dizendo em conhecer a nossa vida pessoal?" – Shina arqueou uma sobrancelha.

As quatro novamente se entreolham.

"Exatamente, Shina. Nós precisaríamos conhecer a vida de vocês para poder fazer um trabalho bom. A vida aqui do Santuário a gente já conhece bem" – disse Julia.

"Claro que aí a gente vai contar a nossa vida pra vocês e nunca iríamos confessar pra ninguém nada sobre vocês" – Ankallima as tranquilizou.

"Mas isso é ridículo. Eu não vou contar a minha vida para ninguém".

"June, isso é por uma boa causa".

"Ah, mas é muito fácil você falar da tua vida, não é Saori Kido. Você sempre teve tudo o que queria. Olhe a nossa vida, será que você não entende como foi difícil?"

"Acalmem-se vocês. June, todas aqui tem uma vida difícil. Não é só você" – repreendeu Natássia.

June se afasta e senta-se em um dos degraus da escadaria que levaria á Peixes.

"Eu odeio essa vaca roxa. Não basta eu ter que dançar com aquele maníaco pervertido do Miro e agora tenho que contar toda a minha vida a estranhas".

"June, minha amiga, a Saori não iria contratar essas meninas em vão".

"Como assim, Gisty?" – a camaleoa vira-se para a Amazona Fantasma.

"Tenho certeza de que ela está fazendo de tudo para que nós sejamos felizes".

"Como pode ter tanta certeza?"

"Depois eu explico para você e para as outras amazonas. Agora vamos voltar".

"Tá bom, mas ai dela nos prejudicar de novo".

As duas voltam para junto das outras mulheres.

"Desculpem por eu ter me alterado. Não era minha intenção".

"Tudo bem. Então vamos começar. Quem se habilita?" – disse Ankallima.

Cada uma fala sobre sua vida. Então no final...

"Por que querem saber sobre nossa vida?" – perguntou Marin.

"Nós trabalhamos baseado nos sentimentos que cada um tem sobre o local onde trabalha, estuda e se relaciona com as outras pessoas. Por exemplo, Marin, nós analisamos os sentimentos de cada uma de vocês para compor uma coreografia" – disse Júlia.

"Assim, vocês põem mais emoção na hora de dançar" – explicou a brasileira.

"Interessante, e o que vocês verificaram?" – perguntou a amazona de cobra.

"Que vocês realmente têm mágoas com certos cavaleiros aqui. Aí nós vamos escolher uma música adequada para o sentimento de vocês" – disse Andréa.

"Nossa, que legal! E que tipo de música vocês vão escolher?"

"Uma que vocês vão provocar e muito os cavaleiros. Provocação no sentido de mostrar a eles que vocês são melhores que eles, que vocês vivem independentemente da presença deles" – explicou Caroline entusiasmada.

"Ah, mas eu to começando a me animar com essa estória." – comentou a discípula de Albion.

"E para as outras mulheres, eu e a Kalli vamos fazer uma coreografia bem sensual" – disse Júlia fazendo uma pose à la Marilyn Monroe.

"Esta coreografia que a gente vai fazer tem o propósito de atrair os rapazes que vocês gostam" – Kalli falou rindo da amiga.

"Ué, como sabem de quem a gente gosta?" – perguntou Esmeralda.

"Por que a gente está acostumada a analisar os comportamentos das pessoas. Prestamos muita atenção" – disse Júlia..

"Ah, sei. Não tem dedo de ninguém nisso daqui não?" – perguntou Seika olhando de soslaio para Saori.

"Seika, deixa de ser inconveniente!"

"Eu não estou sendo inconveniente, Shunrei, só estou sendo precavida".

Saori estava muito sem-graça. Então Ankallima intervém.

"Não, Seika. Nós fomos acostumadas a ter olho clínico. Por exemplo, eu sou professora de dança há 12 anos, a Andréa e a Carol são professoras a 11 anos e a Calyeh é professora a 10 anos. Nosso chefe nos ensinou a ter essa sensibilidade desde que nós começamos a treinar com ele".

"Seika, elas são as melhores profissionais que eu já conheci. Até parece que estão bancando o cupido, mas é que são tão boas que o trabalho que elas estão fazendo é exatamente parecer que estão bancando o cupido. Não é à toa que já ganharam tantos prêmios".

"Obrigada, Saori" – Julia agradeceu.

"Então tá bom." – disse a irmã de Seiya. 'Tem alguma coisa que elas estão escondendo, meu sexto sentido fala isso pra mim'.

"E o que vocês vão fazer agora?"

"Nós vamos arrumar a coreografia e a música de acordo com a situação, Shina".

"Então tá certo, meninas. A partir de amanhã às 10 horas quero todas vocês aqui de novo. E também vou chamar os cavaleiros para verem a coreografia que elas irão dançar. Vai ser bem legal".

"Podemos ir agora, Saori?" – perguntou Natássia.

"Podem ir. Só quero falar um pouco com as coreógrafas".

Após as mulheres saírem, Saori se vira para as coreógrafas.

"Entenderam bem o que eu quero, meninas?"

"Claro, Saori. Não vamos falar para ninguém" – disse Carol piscando.

"Então tá certo. Podem ficar à vontade aqui que a casa é de vocês".

Saori também sai, e as quatro discutem a música e a coreografia.

"Gente do céu, que paraíso é esse Santuário" – comentou Ankallima.

"É literalmente o Santuário dos homens bonitos. Aquele Dohko é um chuchu" – disse Julia desmontando na cadeira.

"E ele tava te encarando ontem, hein? Iiiiiiih, vai rolar um clima".

"Você não pode falar nada, Carol porque aquele loiro de olho azul só tava olhando pra você e você pra ele".

"Sim, e daí? Ele é lindo demais. Quero fazer uma troca com ele depois: eu o ensino a dançar e ele me ensina os golpes dele".

"Vocês duas não aprendem mesmo. Só pensam besteira".

"Olha quem fala. Ficava passando a mão no cabelo por causa daquele garoto de cabelo verde" – continuou a italiana.

"E bem que ele também tava te encarando" – foi a vez da espanhola alfinetar.

"Ai, não enchem tá?"

"Olha, até eu notei isso. E olha que quando eu falo alguma coisa é porque é verdade".

"Você tá quieta desse jeito por que, Kalli? Será que é por causa de um certo cavaleiro de ouro chamado Shura?"

"Ai, Déa, como você adivinhou? Por acaso agora virou vidente".

As quatro riram

"Bom, vamos ao que interessa. Que música a gente põe pra elas?"

"Lady Marmalade, claro. Só pra elas se sentirem poderosas".

"E não só elas, nós também".

"Só pra mostrar nossos corpitchos pros nossos amores".

"Podes crer, amigas".

**Enquanto isso a vaca roxa...**

"Podem contar com a deusa cupido aqui, meninas. Vocês não perdem por esperar".


	6. Lady Marmalade

**Capítulo 6**

**Lady Marmalade**

**No outro dia, a fofoca rolava solta no alojamento dos cavaleiros de bronze...**

"Gostei da idéia da Saori em contratar quatro meninas para divertir as mulheres aqui no Santuário. A Esmeralda tá adorando" – comentou a Ave Fênix.

"A Shunrei também. Fiquei muito surpreso com o jeito que ela opinou sobre a dança do ventre".

"E eu que pensava que as duas eram tão quietinhas, acanhadinhas... é como eu sempre falo, as quietinhas são as piores".

"Olha como fala da Esmeralda, Seiya. Quer apanhar feio?"

"Ai, Fênix, calma. Eu só estou brincando sobre a sua loira".

"Olha aqui, seu fedelho, eu vou te mostrar o que é bom pra tosse".

"Calma, Ikki. Deixa a egüinha pocotó aí. Bem que ele ficou preocupado quando a irmã dele começou a se animar" – disse Shiryu segurando o amigo pelas costas.

"Não enche, Dragão. E respeita a minha irmã senão é você quem vai apanhar".

"Então pare de falar das nossas garotas senão vamos travar uma batalha. Você contra eu e o Ikki".

"Isso vai ser fácil, eu já venci um deus como Hades, vai ser fácil derrotar vocês dois".

"Você só venceu porque nós ajudamos. Você só deu o golpe de misericórdia" – disse Ikki rindo sarcasticamente.

"Tá bom, tá bom. Chega dessas coisas".

Até que os três desocupados olharam para Shun e Hyoga, que estavam totalmente alucinados (por que será?????) um do lado do outro olhando pro nada.

"O que será que aconteceu com esses dois? Estão totalmente diferentes..." – disse Ikki cochichando para Shiryu e Seiya.

"Deve ser por causa de duas coreógrafas que vão coordenar a dança para as amazonas, não acha pangaré?"

"Eu não acho, Dragão, eu tenho certeza, ELES DEVEM ESTAR FASCINADOS E APAIXONADOS PELA ANDRÉA E A CAROLINE!!!" – ele aumentou o tom de voz para eles ouvirre.

"Quê? Hã? Quando? Onde? Por quê? Que ouve?" – ambos pareciam ter saído do estato catatônico.

"Nossa, finalmente ouviram a nossa conversa. Podemos saber o que o patinho loiro e a correntinha verde estão pensando?"

"Cale a boca, pangaré alado. O que eu e o Shun pensamos e deixamos de pensar não é problema seu" – disse o russo enraivecido.

"Mas é problema meu. Ultimamente vocês dois andam muito juntos. Posso saber o que é, Shun?"

"Ai, Ikki, não enche, tá bom? Não é nada que você está pensando".

"Ué, você não sabe o que eu to pensando, Shun".

"Pela tua cara, eu sei muito bem o que você, o Seiya, o Shiryu e todo o Santuário têm em mente sobre eu e o Hyoga" – o oriental rebateu.

"Calma, Shun, você está muito irritado pro meu gosto. O que tá acontecendo?" – teimou pégasus.

"Vocês querem parar de fazer essas perguntas? Tá enchendo, sabia?"

"Cala a boca, seu pato loiro. Eu to falando com o meu irmão".

"Faço minhas as palavras do Hyoga. Não quero que vocês façam nenhuma pergunta a mais".

"Nossa, tá nítido que vocês dois estão apaixonados. O Shun ficou todo machão, nunca o vi assim" – Seiya comentou.

"Já chega!!!! Vamos embora daqui, Hyoga".

"É verdade. Vamos então".

Os dois saem do quarto.

**Enquanto isso...**

"To falando, os dois estão apaixonados, gente. Ikki, não se preocupe, seu irmão não tá chegado no Hyoga, e sim na Andréa".

"Seiya, pare de ser inconveniente!" – ralhou o Dragão.

"Tomara, Seiya. Mas eu acho que você está certo".

"Bom, não quero bancar o fofoqueiro, mas tenho que concordar com o que o Seiya falou. Eu tava vendo no shopping que o Hyoga anda diferente. Deu a impressão que ele estava dando uma de cupido pra cima da mãe e do mestre".

"Viu? Até você concorda comigo, Dragão. Eu sou o máximo!"

"CALA A BOCA, SEIYA!!!!" – ambos gritaram.

**Lá fora...**

Hyoga e Shun conversavam sobre as coreógrafas.

"Que droga!!! To cansado em ter que provar que eu não tenho um caso com você, Hyoga. O povo fica pensando que só porque eu sou sentimental e salvei você eu sou gay".

"Acalme-se, Shun. Você não tem obrigação de provar nada a ninguém, nem a seu irmão. Sabe o que é isso? É inveja. Todos aqueles que vivem falando que você é gay têm inveja de você porque você é muito paparicado entre as mulheres. Lembra na Guerra Galáctica quando você foi ovacionado pelas meninas?" (**N/J:** _vide o capítulo 6 do anime_).

"Hahahahaha, é verdade Hyoga. As meninas falavam que eu era o mais gato de todos. E acho que elas estavam falando a verdade".

"Convencido, eu também sou bem paparicado. Também, quem resistiria a um loiro de olhos azuis como eu?"

"Nossa, pato loiro, que convencimento. Voltou ao tempo que era todo convencido e que queria ganhar do Seiya de qualquer jeito".

"Bom, ganhar do pangaré alado não é mais um objetivo meu. Mas em todo caso..."

"Xiiiiii, coitado do Seiya. Se ele fosse te enfrentar você iria deixar ele congeladinho, congeladinho".

Os dois riem para logo dpois, ficarem em silêncio, pois perceberam que Shiryu, Ikki e Seiya estavam ouvindo...

"Eu quero ouvir o que eles estão falando. Maldito Hyoga, acho que ainda quer me enfrentar" – disse o pégasus preocupado.

"Te enfrentar é perda de tempo, pangaré. Você ganha por WO, de qualquer um de tanta abobrinha que fala".

"Repete, Fênix, que eu te dou umas porradas".

"Vá te catar, cavalinho!".

"Não querem ouvir? Então calem a boca!" – o chinês perdeu a paciência.

Ikki e Seiya ficam assustados e param de falar. E Hyoga e Shun retornam à conversa.

"Posso te fazer uma pergunta, Hyoga?"

"Faça, Shun. Sou todo ouvidos".

"Por acaso a garota especial que você tinha sensação de conhecer era a italiana que apareceu ontem?"

"Acho que sim. Eu estava sentindo que era alguma garota especial, mas mesmo assim ela me pegou de surpresa porque ela é tão diferente..."

"Como assim diferente?"

"Diferente da Eiri e da Freiya. Eu as duas mexeram comigo, mas não foi com a mesma intensidade que a italiana".

"Que bom, Hyoga. Fico feliz por você".

"E você, Shun, não me diga que não ficou fascinado pela brasileira".

"Então no vou dizer, mas que fiquei, fiquei"

"Não se preocupe, Shun. Não tenha medo de se entregar".

"O problema vai ser a June, amigo. Eu vi o rosto dela antes de a Saori abolir as máscaras, e ela disse que me ama".

"Não ama não. De alguma maneira ela sabe que ama o Milo".

"Milo???? Mas como, Hyoga? Ela sempre odiou o Milo porque matou o nosso mestre Albion".

"Shun, você já ouviu falar que o limite entre o amor e o ódio é mínimo?"

"Sim, claro que já ouvi falar. Mas você acha que..."

"Eu não acho, eu tenho certeza. Esse é um caso típico, além do mais, seu mestre e o Milo se desculparam".

"Tomara que não aconteça algo grave, além do mais que os dois vão dançar juntos".

"Acho que a Saori juntou os dois para serem pares pra acontecer justamente isso".

"Isso o que, Hyoga?"

"Para que os dois fiquem juntos. A Saori deu uma de cupido".

"Tomara que fiquem juntos. Eu torço muito para que ela seja feliz".

"Ela vai ser feliz. Como nós vamos ser com as nossas garotas" – disse o russo com um sorriso malicioso.

"Hyoga" – Andrômeda disse em tom de aviso – "O que você está aprontando? Está com um sorriso muito malicioso pro meu gosto".

"Vou te falar o que eu estou pretendendo. É o seguinte..."

**Um tempinho depois...**

"Ótima idéia. Só falta a Saori promover uma festa" – disse Shun.

"Acho que nem precisamos falar pra ela fazer uma festa. Afinal de contas, as meninas chegaram e claro que ela fará uma festa".

"Isso vai ser muito divertido..."

**Enquanto isso em Aquário...**

Camus e Milo conversavam e o escorpião estava animadíssimo.

"Eu to adorando o que está acontecendo. Graças à Athena a June vai dançar comigo".

"E você quer dominá-la com seu jeito tradicional de sedução, não é Milo de Escorpião?"

"Quero mesmo. E você está louquinho pra virar o sheik e a mãe do Hyoga a sua odalisca, não é? Cuidado com tanto gelo, tá bom?"

"Cala a boca, Escorpião! Eu não sou igual a você. E mais respeito com a Natássia".

"Meu Zeus, já está íntimo dela desse jeito? Olha só, a única diferença entre eu e você é que eu assumo o que eu sinto. Aposto que você está sentindo a mesma coisa".

"Você não tem jeito mesmo. Você me tira do sério!".

"Não sou eu quem não tenho jeito, todas sabem que sou irresistível. Até a June sabe, mesmo ela não se conformando".

"Cuidado com o que vai fazer com ela, Miro. Afinal de contas, você foi um dos responsáveis pela morte do mestre dela e ainda está furiosa com você. Cuidado, amigo, esse é um conselho meu".

"Pode deixar, pingüinzinho, eu confio no meu taco".

"Sei...".

Então eles começaram a andar nas ruínas do Santuário e conversaram sobre a vida...

**Dohko e Shion...**

"Amigo, acho que uma das meninas que vieram pra fazer a coreografia das mulheres mexeu demais comigo".

"A espanhola, não é, Libra?".

"Exatamente. Ela tem um olhar todo especial..."

"Percebeu que ela te encarava o tempo todo?"

"Sim. Só não sei se ela vai me encarar depois que souber minha idade".

"Ora, Dohko, como diz o ditado: panela velha é que faz comida boa".

E os dois começaram a rir.

**Aiolos e Shura...**

"E aí, meu caro sagitariano, quem diria que voltaria todo apaixonado pela irmã do encosto hein..."

"Pois é, Shura. Eu apaixonado por aquela mulher tão encantadora. Ela só tem um defeito: ser irmã do encosto".

"Concordo plenamente, mas isso é perfeitamente administrável".

"E você, chifrudo, percebi que tá caidinho pela indiana que veio ensinar dança do ventre".

"É verdade, Aioros. Ela me enfeitiçou completamente" – o capricorniano estava muito vermelho.

"Vamos ver o que vai dar hoje. To sentindo que a Saori vai inventar outra coisa para as mulheres".

"E tomara que seja coisa boa, né?"

**Gêmeos...**

Kanon e Saga discutiam.

"E aí, mano, o que você achou da Gisty?" – perguntou o marina.

"Ela é muito bonita. Bem fez Athena em abolir as máscaras. E eu não entendo como eu pude ficar fascinado por ela só agora".

"Mas é claro! Nós dois estávamos doentes em destruir Athena na época que ela enfrentou os cavaleiros. Aí você não queria nem saber de mais nada".

"Pois é, Kanon. Sorte que a gente virou do lado do bem e que Athena nos ressuscitou".

"Não é sorte, é destino, Saga. Acha mesmo que tudo isso é coincidência? Pois eu acho que Zeus escolhe as pessoas certas nas horas certas para concretizar situações adequadas".

"É verdade, e tomara que ela me aceite".

"Ora, maninho, jogue o seu charme pra cima dela. Ela não vai resistir. Você é muito lindo, charmoso, másculo e gostoso".

"Diz isso só porque é idêntico a mim" – Saga estreitou os orbes.

"Mas é claro!"

"De qualquer modo. É isso mesmo que eu vou fazer".

**Templo de Athena...**

"Tudo pronto, gente?"

"Tudo, Saori. Agora vamos nos trocar".

"Tá certo, Julia. Vou chamar todos para serem informados".

Então Saori chamou todos os cavaleiros e amazonas por cosmo. As coreógrafas foram para seus quartos trocarem de roupa.

**20 minutos depois...**

"Bom dia a todos. Gostaria de informar a vocês o que será realizado hoje" – a deusa começou.

"Oba, estou começando a ficar animada".

"E pode ficar animada mesmo, Marin, porque logo após vocês serem inscritos no campeonato, as meninas vão mostrar a coreografia na íntegra e roupas parecidas com as que vocês quatro vão usar".

"Eu queria que fosse uma roupa bem curta. Seria ótimo" – comentou Shina.

"Podem entrar, meninas" – disse Saori sorrindo.

As quatro entram na sala com um top preto bordado frente única bem decotado no busto, uma microssaia justa de veludo cotelê com estampa de tigre, brincos em forma de gota bem grandes com a mesma estampa da saia e uma bota preta com salto bem alto e com uma plataforma no peito do pé. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque bem estruturado e sobre o coque cabelo artificial liso até a altura do quadril.

"O quê?????????? A Marin vai usar esse projeto de roupa?????" – perguntou o leonino quase tendo um piti.

"Sim, Aioria, por que?" – perguntou Carol com a maiooorrr cara de pau do mundo.

"Ah, não! A Marin não vai usar essa roupa. Ela vai ser alvo de olhares masculinos maliciosos!

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, Aioria, você é uma piada. E desde quando manda na minha vida?" – a amazona de águia perguntou sarcástica.

"Eu sou mais velho que você e zelo pela sua proteção!".

"Eu também não vou permitir que minha mestra use esse tipo de traje!" – foi a vez de Seiya se opor.

"Ô pangaré alado, fica quietinho que é o melhor que você faça" – aconselhou a mediterrânea de cabelos verdes.

"Outra coisa, eu não permito que a June use esse tipo de roupa".

"Ora, Shun, eu não sou mais criança!!!!!"

"Vocês homens estão se comportando como criança, sabia? Nós quatro sabemos muito bem como nos defender".

"Que situação ridícula, Seiya. Fica quieto".

"Mana, não se meta nessa conversa. E eu vou te acompanhar nas aulas de dança do ventre".

"Era só o que me faltava. Eu sendo vigiada pelo meu irmão".

"Sem querer interferir no assunto, mas eu não suporto injustiças. Quer dizer que vocês homens podem fazer de tudo e as mulheres não? Ora bolas, estamos no século XXI e nós mulheres não somos mais tão inocentes e submissas como antigamente!" – exasperou Ankallima.

"Isso é verdade. E outra coisa, Aioria e Shun, não quiseram aproveitar a Marim e a June, então babem babies!!!!" – disse Shina.

Então começou uma discussão danada.

"É isso aí, Marin. Tem que mostrar o que tem de melhor" – elogiou Máscara da Morte.

"Estamos esperando muito vocês dançarem para nos mostrarem o melhor de vocês mesmas" – Kanon acompanhou o amigo nos elogios.

"Eu quero ver também a Shina dançar. Aí depois a gente faz umas festinhas junto..." – alfinetou Aldebaran olhando de soslaio para Mu.

"Cala a boca, brucutu. E se a Shina não quiser fazer festinha com você?"

"Ui, ui, ui, o carneirinho tá nervosinho..."

"Quer brigar, é?"

"Apoio em gênero, número e grau o Mu. E vocês dois, Máscara da Morte e Kannon, fiquem longe da Marin!" – avisou Aiolia.

"Ora, leãozinho, como fala a Shina: baba babies. Agora ela não te quer mais" – Mask pareceu não se importar com o ávido do Cavaleiro de Leão.

"Seu idiota... eu vou acabar com você. CÁPSULA DO PODER!!!!"

"SEIKISHIKI MEIKAI HÁ!!!!"

Ambos começam a se atacar e as coreógrafas gritam.

"Socorro, vai acontecer uma catástrofe aqui" – berrou Andréa.

"Parem todos vocês, eu estou mandando!"

"Não adianta, Saori. Eles não vão ouvir desse jeito" – disse Shunrei.

"Eu vou sair daqui" – Seika saiu de perto.

De repente, Saori ficou irritada e gritou:

"Chegaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!"

"Sim, Athena!" – todos disseram em uníssono.

"Ordem aqui dentro! Que vergonha, hein, cavaleiros?"

"Quando eu falo que esses cavaleiros são a maior vergonha do Santuário, ninguém acredita".

"Fica quieta, Shina!".

"Cala a boca você, seu pangaré!".

"Calem-se vocês dois, estou perdendo a paciência!".

"Sim, Athena" – os dois responderam.

"Obrigada, agora as meninas vão começar a dançar".

"Acho bom mesmo, Saori. E faça com que esses homens se manquem" – disse June cruzando os braços.

"A gente pode começar a dançar, Saori?"

"Sim, Andréa, fiquem à vontade".

**LADY MARMALADE**

**Todas**

where's all my soul sisters, lemme hear ya flow sisters  
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister  
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister

**Ankallima  
**He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
Strutting her stuff on the street  
She said, hello, hey Joe  
You wanna give it a go, oh 

Gichie gichie ya ya da da (hey hey hey)  
Gichie gichie ya ya here (hee oh)  
Mocca choco la ta ya ya (ooh yeah)  
Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh) 

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (oh oh)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (yeah yeah yeah yeah)

Shura estava passado com a beleza e sensualidade de Ankallima.

'Prepare-se, minha indiana, eu te prometo belas noites de amor juntos'.

"Que que tá pensando, Shura, na morte da bezerra?" – perguntou Aiolos cutucando o amigo.

"Claro que não, estou pensando numa coisa bem melhor".

"Ah sei, tá gostando de ver a sua indiana dançar?"

"Cala a boca que eu quero ver, ô flechudo".

"Tá bom, chifrudo".

**Calyeh**

He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets  
It's where he started to freak, yeah 

Gichie gichie ya ya da da (da da da)  
Gichie gichie ya ya here (ooh yeah yeah)  
Mocca chocolata ya ya (ya ya) (yeah yeah yeah)  
Creole Lady Marmalade, uh 

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ooh)

"Ô espanhola gata, ainda faço altas festas com você entre quatro paredes" – murmurou Dohko.

"Que foi, mestre?" – perguntou Shiryu que estava ao seu lado.

"Nada, Shiryu. Vamos ver a apresentação" – disse o chinês voltando ao seu juízo perfeito.

"Esse velho aí de comportado não tem nada, Shiryu. Fala, Tigrão, o que você tá pensando?"

"Tigrão? Shion, respeite meu mestre!".

"É isso mesmo, Shion, o Shiryu tá certo. Eu estou apenas acompanhando a coreografia das meninas".

"Meninas vírgula, tá é acompanhando o corpo da espanhola" – disse o Dragão.

"Shiryu! eu sou seu mestre, mais respeito comigo".

"Ora, mestre, o senhor é velho mas não é morto. Acha que eu não reparei que o senhor tá a fim dela?"

"Seu dragão de meia tigela, quer apanhar?"

"Claro que não, mestre, só to falando a verdade."

"Vai, seu velho rabugento, confessa que tá a fim da espanhola" – cutucou o ariano.

"Tá bom, eu confesso, to a fim dela" – o libriano amarrou a cara.

"Valeu, tigrão" – riu Shiryu.

Dohko ficou com cara mais amarrada ainda. Shiryu e Shion começaram a rir.

**Ca****rol**  
Yeah, yeah, aw  
We come through with the money and the garter belts  
Let 'em know we 'bout that cake, straight out the gate, uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm saying, why spend mine when I can spend yours 

Disagree, well that's you and I'm sorry  
I'ma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear ideal shoes, gettin' love from the dudes  
Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge 

Hey sister, soul sister  
betta get that dough sisters 

We drink wine with the diamonds in the glass  
By the case, the meaning of expensive taste  
You wanna gichie gichie ya ya  
Mocca choco la ta  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
(One more time now, come on)

'Minha italiana gostosa, me aguarde brevemente. Você não perde por esperar…' – pensou o cisne com um olhar fulminante em Carol.

**Andréa**  
Marmalade (ooh)  
Lady Marmalade (hee yeah yeah)  
Marmalade (No oh oh yeah) 

Hey, hey, hey  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, hey  
Colour of cafe au lait, alright  
Made the savage beast inside  
Roar until he cried: More, more, more 

Now he's back home doing nine to five (nine to five)  
Living the gray flannel life 

But when he turns off the sleep, memories creep,  
More, more, more

'As melhores são as brasileiras mesmo. Eu só quero ver o que os outros vão pensar de mim depois que eu der um amassos nela. Vão me ver com outros olhos' Shun pensou com um brilho malicioso nos olhos.

"Que cara de safado é essa, Shun? Por acaso é por causa da brasileira?" – perguntou Albion.

"Me aguarde, mestre, ninguém perde por esperar".

"Nem Freud explica" – o Cavaleiro de Prata rolou os olhos.

**Todas**  
Gichie gichie ya ya da da (da da da da uh)  
Gichie gichie ya ya here (ohh)  
Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh)  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
Voulez-vous couché avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous couché avec moi (all my sisters yeah)  
Voulez-vous couché avec moi, ce soir  
Voulez-vous couché avec moi (ohh)  
Come on, uh  
Moulin  
Lady Marmalade  
Hey, hey uh uh uh uh uh uh uh  
uh oh oh oh oo oh oh  
baby  
Moulin Rouge (Rouge) da da da da  
Miss D'meanor here  
Creole Lady Marmalade, ooh ooo oo yes, sah!

Todos aplaudiram e as amazonas estavam empolgadíssimassssss.

"ADOREI, AMEI, APAIXONEI E GAMEI NESSA COREOGRAFIA" – disse Marin.

"Ela é excitante, emocionante, a nossa cara" – disse Shina.

"Sabíamos que iam gostar dessa coreografia. E os homens, o que acharam?" – perguntou a brasileira.

"Eu não quero que a Marin dance essa música. Muito erótica pra ela".

"Ai, leãozinho, deixa de ser retrógrado. Tudo o que é bonito é pra se mostrar, especialmente a Marin" – o canceriano não tinha parado com as provocações.

"E pra mim, a June tem que mostrar o corpão que ela tem".

"Não enche, escorpião. Sei muito bem suas intenções".

Aioria olhava Máscara da Morte com um olhar fulminante. Parecia que a qualquer momento ele ia pular em cima do canceriano e fazer uma caranguejada para servir no jantar.

"Eu quero a Marin dançar com uma blusa por cima e saia na altura dos joelhos" – disse o pégasus.

"HAHAHAHAHA, Seiya, você não sabe a tradução dessa música?"

"Não sei não, Marim. Não entendo inglês".

"Seiya, a tradução dessa música é de quatro prostitutas que estão provocando os homens para fazerem amor com elas" – disse Carol rindo da situação.

"O que?????? Ah, mas a Marin não vai dançar essa música não! Eu a proíbo!".

"Seiya, cale a boca porque eu já estou inscrita no campeonato".

"E a gente já montou a coreografia, se a gente mudar de novo vai demorar muito" – suspirou Andréa.

'Só quero ver a Gisty dançando. Ela vai ficar demais' pensou o cavaleiro de gêmeos.

"Bom, agora é o seguinte: a gente já dividiu as partes de quem vai se destacar. Basta fazer a substituição. Quem vai no meu lugar e assim por diante".

"Eu quero ir no teu lugar, Carol" – disse Gisty.

"E eu quero ir no lugar da Andréa" – ofereceu-se a amazona de camaleão.

"Tá certo, June. E vocês duas, vão no lugar de quem?"

"Eu quero ir então no lugar da Julia" – disse Shina.

"Tá, e sobrou pra eu começar a música" – suspirou Marin.

"Então tá certo. Vamos fazer as modificações necessárias e aí hoje à noite a gente começa" –disse a italiana de cabelos castanhos.

"Hoje à noite? Por que não hoje à tarde".

"Shina, preparei uma surpresa para vocês quatro" – disse a herdeira de Mitsumasa Kido.

"Que surpresa, Saori?"

As coreógrafas olham para Saori

"A Saori marcou para vocês quatro irem no cabeleireiro hoje à tarde" – explicou Carol.

"Hã?????? Pra fazer o que com o nosso cabelo?"

"Bom, Gisty, é que essa coreografia exige que vocês fiquem com o cabelo bem liso e bem longo. Então vocês quatro vão fazer escova definitiva e, para a Shina e a Marim, vão pôr megahair".

"Obaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!" – gritaram as amazonas

Os cavaleiros ficaram comentando sobre esse fato.

"E nós, Saori, o que vamos fazer?" – perguntou Esmeralda.

"Bom, a Kalli e a Julia vão ensinar dança do ventre hoje à tarde para vocês com todos os apetrechos que vocês merecem".

"Que bom. Assim aproveitamos o tempo" – comemorou Natássia.

"Estou louca pra começar a dançar" – disse Shunrei dando um rodopio.

"Eu também. Assim a gente se sente valorizada" – disse Seika.

"E nós podemos ver as mulheres dançando?"

"Sim, Ikki. Vocês podem ficar à vontade".

"E nós só por hoje vamos acompanhar as mulheres" – informou Andréa.

"Bom sinal" – murmurou Shun.

"Quê?????" – perguntaram todos menos Hyoga.

"Ora, pessoal, assim vai enriquecer ainda mais a dança, não é verdade Andréa?"

"Ah, sim, Shun, claro" – disse a brasileira muito vermelha.

Todos ficaram surpresos e olharam pra Shun.

"Que que é? To estranhando vocês! Não posso perguntar nada?"

"Deve, maninho. Assim é bem melhor" – disse a Ave Fênix.

"Sei..."

"Bom, então nos encontramos à tarde. Amazonas, espero vocês às 2 horas aqui mesmo" –disse Athena.

"Certo!" – elas disseram em uníssono.

Então todos foram embora.

**Continua...**

**XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXX**

**N/A:** Seguinte, mais duas fichas foram abertas e as escolhidas foram Alice-AC e Danoninho, meninas, vocêas vão ficar com Shion e Shaka respectivamente. Aí vai a ficha:

**Nome:**

**Idade:**

**Aparência:**

**Personalidade:**

**Nacionalidade:**

**Tipo de roupa que usa**

**O que você vai achar dele antes e depois:**

**O que ele vai achar de você antes e depois:**

**É permitido hentai?:**


	7. A Incrível Mudança de Shun

**Horas depois, Templo de Athena...**

"Olá, meninas, estão animadas?" – Saori adentrou o aposento.

"Eu estou muito animada, não vejo a hora de ir pro cabeleireiro" – disse June.

"Quero mudar radicalmente meu cabelo. Nunca fui a um cabeleireiro pra mudar de visual. Quero fazer isso agora pra tirar o atraso" – a amazona de cobra olhava para a vaca roxa).

"Shina, o que é isso? Até parece que você está revoltada com sua vida, pare de ser injusta!" – Marin a repreendeu.

"Ora, Marim, eu estou dizendo a verdade. Ou você também não está pensando nisso?"

"Meninas, meninas, vamos parar com essa discussão. Saori, além do cabelo, a gente vai mudar alguma outra coisa?" – Gisty apartou a discussão.

"Sim, Gisty. Como na coreografia vocês vão viver prostitutas, então mais pra frente vocês vão ser maquiadas e produzidas para serem parecidas com prostitutas. E cabe às coreógrafas usar artifícios para deixá-las sensuais".

"Legal, mal posso ver essa hora chegar. E o megahair vai ser feito em quem?" – June falou animada.

"Vai ser feito na Shina e na Marim pra ficar com o cabelo bem comprido como o seu, June, e o da Gisty. Mas eu creio que o cabelo de vocês duas vai crescer um pouco porque a escova definitiva permite isso".

"Obaaaaaa, que legal. E vou ficar com o cabelo da mesma cor?"

"Sim, Shina. Conseguiram um cabelo da mesma tonalidade da sua, coisa que não foi muito fácil, pois seu cabelo é verde" – disse Saori pacientemente 'Eu vou esgüelar essazinha se ela der em cima do Seiya!'.

"Nossa, que massa. E eu imagino como foi difícil..." – Shina estava com um ar triunfante 'Vivaaaa, eu fiz essa vaca roxa trabalhar um pouco. Quero só ver agora se eu não conquisto o Seiya'.

"Vamos, meninas?"

"Vamos!".

Elas foram na limusine de Saori, para o melhor salão da cidade. Lá elas encontram o dono do estabelecimento recepcionando-as...

"Sejam bem-vindas ao nosso espaço" – o homem disse simpaticamente.

"Obrigada" – todas responderam.

"Querido Olivier, muito obrigada por nos receber de braços abertos".

"O prazer é todo meu, senhorita Kido. E sei que o que estou fazendo é por uma excelente causa" – piscando pra Saori.

"Vamos, meninas?"

"Vamos".

Elas entraram e já foram recebidas por uma recepcionista que carregava consigo uma bandeja de biscoitinhos...

"As senhoritas gostariam de champagne?" – ela perguntou.

"Sim, por favor. Vocês querem, meninas?" – perguntou Marin.

"Com certeza!" – a loira respondeu prontamente.

"Ao nosso sucesso!" – disse Gisty levantando sua taça de champagne.

"À conquista de nossos homens" – disse June.

"Ao desprezo de outros homens" – disse Marin.

"E, claro, à zoação da vaca roxa" – disse Shina.

Elas brindam e se entreolham. Também vêem a vaca roxa conversando com o dono do salão.

"O que será que os dois estão combinando?" – perguntou Marin.

"Pessoal, to sentindo que os dois vão fazer sacanagem com a gente. Eu não duvido nada da vaca roxa".

"Não, Shina, eu tenho certeza de que a Saori não quer fazer isso. Eu até falei com a June".

"Realmente você falou pra mim, Gisty. Explique-nos o que você está achando que a vaca roxa está pensando em fazer".

"Então, quando eu estava indo pra ver vocês, eu senti um grande cosmo junto conversando com Saori e ela estava dizendo: "Papai, ilumine-me em minhas atitudes. Faça com que eu proporcione um destino feliz a cada uma das criaturas desse Santuário, papai. Obrigada por tudo o que o Senhor me aconselhou".

"Sim, e daí? Isso não passa de culpa no cartório. Ela sentiu que fez uma baita de uma sacanagem e aí ela compensou nesse campeonato de dança" – a amazona de bronze teimou.

"June, não seja tão injusta e cruel".

"Eu falo o que eu quiser, Marin".

"Acho que não é isso, June. Até por que ela disse sobre o destino de cada uma das pessoas do Santuário".

"Como assim, Gisty?"

"Pelo pouco que eu escutei, eu conclui que tem alguma coisa a ver com o destino de todos os cavaleiros e amazonas. E cabe a ela interferir nesse destino".

"Bom, de qualquer forma a verdade vai ser dita. Enquanto isso, vamos fazer o pedido da vaca roxa" – disse Shina.

June e Gisty riam. Marim suspirava de conformação. Então elas se sentaram nas cadeiras em uma sala especial só para elas. Cada uma tinha uma cabeleireira (**N/J:** _vou chamar de C1, C2, C3 e C4_). No primeiro espelho, Marin olhava para suas unhas e pensava na vida quando aparece uma moça baixinha, de estrutura mediana e cabelos negros ondulados na altura dos ombros.

C1: Olá, eu vou fazer o seu cabelo. Está animada?

"Sim, senhorita. Animadíssima. Mal posso esperar meu cabelo mais comprido".

C1: Ele vai ficar lindo. Pode acreditar.

"Conto com você. Preciso ficar irreconhecível".

C1: Tudo bem então. Vamos começar?

"Claro, à vontade".

A cabeleireira começou a arrumar o cabelo de Marim.

'Aioria, seu estúpido, você vai ver qual é o verdadeiro poder de uma águia em judiar de homens boçais como você. Não vou medir esforços em te humilhar na frente de todo mundo como você me humilhou' ela pensava com fúria.

Enquanto isso, Gisty estava olhando para o espelho e se imaginando como ficaria com o cabelo renovado. De repente apareceu uma moça gordinha e baixinha, com cabelos cor de mel lisos na altura da nuca.

C2: Boa tarde, querida. Vejo que você quer começar a se embelezar.

"Mas é claro. Embora eu não tenha muita coisa pra fazer no cabelo, eu sei que ele vai ficar bem lisinho".

C2 (com olhar desconfiado e malicioso): Mas será que é só isso? Está com uma cara de apaixonada...

"Hahahahahaha, não é não". – 'que moça idiota, inconveniente...' a amazona fantasma pensou 'Mas não posso retrucar porque ela tem razão' – "É que vou participar de um campeonato de dança. Vai que eu conheço um bofe por aí..."

C2: Que ótimo, sempre é bom ter um astral em alta. Boa sorte no campeonato, em todos os sentidos viu?

"Obrigada". – 'essa daí deve estar encalhada meeeeesmo'.

Gisty começa a ser produzida. E, como Marim, conversa animadamente. Passando para a terceira cadeira, uma moça de cabelos lisos roxos na altura do quadril, alta e magra vai ao encontro de Shina. Essa cabeleireira é a única que tinha um semblante fechado.

C3: Olá, tudo bem?

"Tudo muito bem. Seu cabelo é muito lindo, sabia?"

C3: Obrigada. Fiquei sabendo que o seu cabelo é dessa cor mesmo. Que legal.

"Sim, meu cabelo é verde por incrível que pareça. Acho que o seu é tingido, né?"

C3: Sim, meu cabelo natural é preto. – a moça mostrou o megahair verde – olha o seu megahair. Vai ficar muito legal, como o meu.

"Com certeza, estou animadíssima pra saber como vai ficar".

C3: Então eu vou começar.

Shina não queria conversar. Estava entretida em seus pensamentos que, por sinal, eram muito "importantes para mudar sua vida".

'Vaca roxa, o Seiya é meu. Que estória é essa de pôr um cara mamão com açúcar como o Mu? Ele é para a tua laia, um baba ovo sem emoção nenhuma. Me aguarde, sua bruxa'.

Finalmente, uma loira com cabelos aparentemente alisados por escova definitiva se encaminhava para June, que esperava ansiosamente para mudar seu visual. A moça era de aparência mediana e muito decidida a falar com June.

C4: Boa tarde, moça. Vim fazer seu cabelo.

"Ótimo, quero acabar logo, pois estou fervendo".

C4: Nossa, está parecendo eu com minhas decisões.

"Ah é? Desculpe-me a curiosidade, mas se trata de que?"

C4: A questão que incomoda minha vida é: "Todo o homem não presta".

"Ah, minha filha, não é só na sua vida que incomoda. Na minha também".

C4: E por que eles são tão indispensáveis pra gente?

"Não são não. Os que são indispensáveis são aqueles que a gente almeja".

C4: Então você compartilha dos mesmos problemas que eu. Por favor, dê-me dicas.

"Ah, claro. Então comece a me arrumar que eu estou a mil".

Então as duas começaram a conversar.

**Enquanto isso, no Santuário...**

As coreógrafas, os cavaleiros de bronze, as outras mulheres e alguns dourados acompanhavam a dança do ventre...

"Boa tarde, meninas. Nós vamos ensinar vários artifícios para vocês. Vamos começar apenas com o básico da dança do ventre e depois vamos ensinar a dança dos 7 véus que é o ápice da sensualidade na dança do ventre. Espero que se divirtam muito" – começou Ankallima.

"Que maravilha! Eu já vi uma moça dançar essa dança dos 7 véus. É lindo, meninas!" – disse Seika.

"Ah é? Como é, Júlia?" – Shunrei se interessou pelo assunto.

"A dança dos 7 véus se constitui basicamente em uma dança com a espada, a cobra e os 7 véus que vão sendo removidos conforme a parte da dança vai finalizando. Essa dança é muito sensual, pois a mulher dança para um homem".

"Nossa, que bom. Eu quero aprender essa dança agora".

"Calma, Esmeralda. Primeiro você tem que aprender o básico pra depois unir as partes. Assim fica muito melhor. Nós prometemos pra vocês que logo a gente ensina essa dança. Mas pra isso vocês têm que ter muita dedicação" – disse Andréa.

"Se depender de mim, eu vou aprender logo mesmo" – disse Natássia.

Todos olharam para a loira.

"Ué, gente, eu também estou animada. Não posso estar não?"

"Claro, Natássia, eu te defendo. Tem que correr atrás do prejuízo, não é verdade?"

"Claro, Seika. Eu estava morta durante muito tempo e você sem memória, a gente têm é que se divertir mesmo".

"Vamos começar?" – Carol perguntou.

"Vamo lá, Carol. Eu to morta de vontade de começar!".

"Então tá, Seika. Então vamos buscar os trajes. Vamos, Carol?"

"Sim, Julia".

2 minutos depois as duas voltam trazendo os trajes de dança. As meninas ficam boquiabertas, tamanha a beleza deles.

"Que lindo o meu traje. Muito bom gosto quem fez" – disse Natássia.

"Foi a Saori quem mandou fazer. Também achei de um bom gosto tremendo" – Ankallima confessou.

"To a fim de me trocar. Agora sim é que eu vou me dedicar meeeesmo" – Seika logo se distanciou das demais.

Então as mulheres foram se trocar no banheiro ao lado. Feito isso, elas foram orientadas a tirarem os sapatos e se deslocarem ao salão que estava todo decorado com motivos marroquinos.

"Esse salão também ajuda a gente a se sentir poderosa, hein?"

"É verdade, Shunrei. Tá todo místico, romântico, misterioso... vocês vão ver como daqui a pouco vocês vão usar desse artifício pra serem mais sensuais ainda".

"Como assim, Déia? Não entendi" – disse Esmeralda.

"A gente vai ensinar, vocês vão gostar".

"Bom, vamos começar?" – a indiana estava animada.

Todas concordam. Então Júlia e Ankallima enfileiram as mulheres uma do lado da outra.

"Então é o seguinte, a base da dança do ventre é o quadril. Então comecem a mexer o quadril de um lado para outro" – Kalli começou.

"O movimento das saias ajuda a disfarçar quem não balança muito o quadril. Agora vocês vão mexer o quadril de um lado só duas vezes. Depois é o outro lado" – Julia completou.

"Que legal, to adorando!".

"Você não viu nada, Seika. Agora vocês vão fazer esse movimento para frente e depois para trás" – a espanhola continuou.

Todas foram para frente e depois para trás.

"Agora vamos alternar os movimentos. Para um lado, para o outro, lado direito e lado esquerdo" – disse a indiana.

"Ótimo meninas. Agora vamos usar as mãos. Elas são muito importantes. Elas vão ficar sempre erguidas e levemente arqueadas. E sempre virem os braços".

Seguiram desse jeito durante um bom tempo, porém com música.

"Agora um movimento que particularmente nós gostamos muito. É tremer as pernas. Dessa maneira, as saias também tremem. É um movimento bem legal. Vamos lá?" – perguntou Julia.

"Esse é o movimento que eu mais gosto. Todo o corpo treme".

"É verdade, Seika. E para completar, os braços são alternados para irem para trás" – disse Kalli.

Todas faziam e se divertiam muito. Concentravam-se de tal forma que cada uma pensava em sua vida.

'Eu tenho um filho, mas o Camus é um homem muito interessante. Então estou fazendo isso para conquistar seu coração de gelo, apesar de ele ser tão gentil comigo...' pensava a mãe de Hyoga.

'O Aiolos é realmente um gato. Além de ter salvado meu irmão. Eu quero ele, apesar de o meu irmão ser um encosto na minha vida. Tadinho do Seiya... Ah, mas eu quero o Aioros!' pensava Seika.

'Shiryu, eu te amo. E você a partir de hoje vai me ver com outros olhos' Shunrei estava entretida em seus pensamentos.

'Ikki, meu gato, eu sempre te amei. Estou voltando a vida pra te amar, pra te ter comigo. E agora, você vai me ver de um jeito muito mais sensual' Esmeralda havia abandonado o jeito de menina certinha.

Tempos depois, a aula acabou.

"Bom, meninas, a aula acabou".

"Ah, mas já, Kali? Eu quero mais!".

"Pode deixar, Esmeralda. Amanhã a gente continua. Vocês não perdem por esperar".

"Então tá certo, Julia. Vamos, meninas?" – perguntou Shunrei.

"Vamos!".

**Enquanto isso, os cavaleiros conversavam...**

"Minha irmã está muito assanhada pro meu gosto. Vou ter que proibi-la de dançar esse troço macabro".

"Ah, pára, Seiya. Ela é maior de idade. Ela faz o que quiser. Aliás, com todo respeito, ela é muito bonita, hein?" – disse o Sagitariano.

"O que???????? Eu não quero que fale assim de minha irmã. Não quero que ela fique falada!".

"Mas você é um verdadeiro encosto, hein? Deixa tua irmã em paz, seu energúmeno. Ela e a Esmeralda estão se divertindo muito" – Ikki defendeu as meninas.

"A Shunrei também. Eu já achava que ela era bonita, mas agora a minha Shunrei é uma deusa".

"Com todo o respeito, Shiryu, mas a minha Esmeralda é mais bonita. Ela com aquela roupa de odalisca fica demais..."

"Eu já acho que não. A mais bonita é a Natássia, mãe do Hyoga".

"Hã???????"

"Sim, apesar de ser a mais velha, eu a acho a mais bonita. Qual o problema?"

"Nenhum, mestre. Aliás, você tem que elogiar minha mãe mesmo" – disse Hyoga.

"É minha impressão, Hyoga, ou você está querendo dar uma de cupido?"

"Eeeeeuuuu???? Queeee isso mestre!!"

Todos riem.

"Ele tá falando isso porque tá caidinho pela Carol. Tá louco pra "conversar" com ela".

"Estou mesmo, e daí pangaré? Vai encarar?"

"Nossa, Hyoga, tá macho, hein? Nunca te vi tão valente desse jeito. Olha o que o amor faz com um homem suspeito..."

"Não se atreva a falar isso de mim, seu pangaré, senão eu te encerro num esquife de gelo".

"Ui, que medaaaaaa.

"Ora, seu..."

"Hyoga, pra que dar trela pra um retardado!" – disse Shun que estava encostado em uma pilastra.

"Ora quem fala. Outro suspeito. Vai virar macho também?" – pégasus alfinetou.

"Eu não preciso te provar nada, pangaré. Mas, pensando bem, eu vou provar que eu e o Hyoga não somos viados".

"Ah é? De que maneira?"

"Bom, eu sou do tipo que recordar é viver. Alguém daqui é virgem?"

Todos ficam boquiabertos. Ikki principalmente.

"Eu não sou" – Shiryu assumiu.

"Shiryu, por acaso foi com a Shunrei?" – Dohko arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Não, mestre, foi uma certa vez com uma menina do povoado de Rozan".

"Você, hein, Shiryu. Estou decepcionado com você".

"Ah, mestre, eu sou quieto, mas sou homem, né? Duvido que o senhor nunca deu umas escapadas quando treinava".

"Er... eu..."

"Aposto que sim. O Dohko tem uma cara de que era que nem o Miro..." – murmurou Aiolos.

"Não se atreva a falar de mim desse jeito, seu flechudo!!!"

"Ai, tigrão, devagar com o andor. Eu só to brincando!".

"Toda a brincadeira tem um fundo de verdade, flechudo. E eu sei de vários podres teus" – disse Shura.

"Ah é, Shura? Conte-me tudo. Sabia que esse Aioros tinha rabo preso" – disse Seiya.

"Você fala assim como se você fosse o dono da moral e dos bons costumes, hein chifrudo? Tá falando assim porque a indiana mexeu contigo..."

"E mexeu mesmo, e daí? Você sabe muito bem, já falei pra você e agora torno público".

"Mas voltando ao assunto, Shun, não me diga que você..." – Ikki começou, mas foi interrompido pelo irmão.

"Vocês realmente nos tratam como se eu e o Hyoga fôssemos crianças. Eu posso ter rosto angelical, mas de angelical eu não tenho mais nada".

"E por acaso você fez o que pra falar que não é mais angelical?" – Seiya perguntou ironicamente.

"Lembram na Guerra Galáctica que tinha umas meninas gritando que eu era o mais lindo?" – Shun abriu um sorriso.

"Lembro sim. Apesar que quem é o mais lindo sou eu".

Todos: CALA A BOCA, SEIYA!!!!

"Pois então, naquele dia conheci uma garota, fiquei com ela e depois fui pra casa dela e fiz com ela. E depois fiz a mesma coisa logo antes da batalha em Asgard" – Andrômeda falou com a maiooorrrrrr naturalidade do mundo.

Todos menos Hyoga: Hã???????????????

"Esse é o meu irmão, igualzinho a mim. Quem imagina que ele é angelical..." – Ikki comentou.

"Droga, só eu que não aproveitei!"

"Pois é, pangaré, até eu que segundo você sou suspeito já fui duas vezes: com a Freya e a Eiri" – disse o Cisne.

"Então né, não conseguiu catar nenhuma, não pode falar nada pra ninguém. Especialmente pra mim, que a partir de agora vou mudar definitivamente meu jeito de ser" – disse Shun.

"Nem Freud explica" – Shiryu resmungou.

"Não explica mesmo. Agora, com licença que eu e o Hyoga precisamos conversar sozinhos".

Eles saem do local.

**No salão as amazonas terminaram de serem produzidas...**

"Meninas, querem ver como ficaram?" – perguntou Saori.

Todas: Claroooooo!!!!!!

O lençol dos espelhos foi abaixado. As amazonas ficaram boquiabertas.

"Que lindo o meu cabelo!!!" – disse Shina com os olhos brilhando.

"Estou me sentindo mais poderosa do que nunca" – disse June fazendo uma pose à là Marilyn Monroe.

"E eu então, com esse cabelo compridão. Aioria que me aguarde..." – foi a vez de Marin dar o ar de sua graça.

"Só quero ver quando a gente chegar no Santuário" – comentou Gisty.

"E além do mais que hoje vocês vão começar a dançar, né meninas..." – disse Saori.

"Faço questão de todos me verem dançar, inclusive o Seiya" – disse a amazona de cobra.

'Retardada, eu não vou deixar você pegar meu homem. O Mu é seu... não, Saori, não tenha esse pensamento, a Shina não tem culpa de nada. Você é a deusa Athena, a deusa da justiça. Uiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!'

"Quero que o Shun me olhe. Ele vai me adorar. Quero só ver se ele não se arrepende do que me falou".

"E eu quero ver o Saga olhar pra mim. Ai, gente, ele é um gato".

"A conversa tá boa, mas eu to louquinha pra chegar ao Santuário. Aioria que me aguarde".

"Então vamos, meninas".

As amazonas e a vaca roxa chegaram na limusine. A partir de agora grandes emoções irão acontecer. Não percam o próximo capítulo!!!!!!


	8. Apenas Convidados de Honra!

**Capítulo 8**

**Apenas Convidados de Honra!**

As amazonas e a vaca roxa chegaram ao Santuário e ao cavaleiros ficaram boquiabertos com a transformação delas. Então virou um comentário geral.

"É, Aiolia, você é um banana mesmo. A Marin tá altamente gostosa" – disse Máscara da Morte.

"Olha aqui, não ouse falar assim comigo! Se continuar assim, eu vou fazer ensopado de caranguejo com muito gosto".

"Ai, leãozinho, tá incomodado porque ela não te quer mais".

"É verdade, olha só como ela olha pra mim" – disse Kanon.

"Hahahahahahahaha, pra você, Kannon? Fala sério, é claro que a Marim vai preferir um italiano alto, bonito e sensual do que um certo grego sem sal nem açúcar" – o canceriano debochou.

"É claro que não, caranguejinho matador de pessoas. Os gregos são os melhores, além do mais com essa altura que eu tenho. Ela não vai resistir".

"Veremos, seu _malledetto_".

"A Marin não é de ninguém. Ela tá muito ocupada com a coreografia que ela vai ensaiar daqui a pouco. E é claro, ela vai me convidar pra assistir" – o leão disse confiante.

Marim se encaminhou aos três. Ela andava muito sensualmente com um olhar malicioso e passando a mão no cabelo.

"Tá vendo, ela vai querer falar comigo, seus idiotas. Ela não quer saber de vocês" – o sorriso de Aiolia aumentou.

"Olá, Aioria".

"Olá, Marin. Você ficou muito bonita".

"Obrigada. Kanon, Mask, vocês querem me ver treinar agora?"

"A gente pode mesmo, Marin?" – Kanon e Mask perguntaram em uníssono olhando de ladinho para o protetor da quinta casa.

"Claro!!u estou convidando e faço questão!".

"E eu, Marim, não vai me convidar?" – Aiolia perguntou enciumado.

"Se as outras amazonas quiserem, elas vão te convidar, Aiolia. Mas eu faço questão Kanon e Mask vão".

"Tá bom, Marim. Então vou pedir para as coreógrafas" – ele disse entristecido.

"Certamente. Ah, pede para a Saori, ela com certeza vai deixar"0.

"Tá bom".

Marim dá o braço para Kannon e Máscara da Morte. Os dois olham pra trás e dão bem feito para o leão.

'Marim, vou te conquistar de qualquer jeito. Eu te amo e você também me ama. Sei que fui um estúpido, estou pagando por isso. Mas eu sei que você é minha. Só minha' Aiolia pensou com um meio sorriso.

**Em outro ponto, Shina corria atrás de Seiya.**

"Olá, Seiya, você quer ir me ver dançando?" – a cobra perguntou feliz da vida

"Pode deixar, Shina, eu vou te ver e ver as outras amazonas, inclusive a Marin". – ele disse abraçando fortemente Saori.

"É, Saori? Que bom que você convidou ele" – 'Maldita vaca roxa, ela atrapalha tudo na minha vida' a italiana pensou irritada.

"Estou empolgada para ver vocês dançando, Shina. Seu cabelo ficou bem legal" – 'Tenho que agradar também essa floresta em forma de gente' Saori pensou exasperada.

"Obrigada" – 'Faaaalsa. Ainda soco ela!' Shina pensou com uma gota – "Vou dar uma volta. Dá licença".

"Tudo bem, fique à vontade" – disse a vaca roxa.

'Ainda eu acabo com o romancezinho dessa fulaninha. Ela que me espere, eu vou arrasar na dança. Ele vai implorar pra me ter' a amazona de cobra pensou furiosa.

Ela dava passos pesados e não olhava para onde andava... até tombar com alguém...

"Oh! Me desculpe!" – Mu falou meio sem jeito – "Ah, olá, Shina. Gostei do seu cabelo"

Shina, olhava o tempo todo para o "casal encosto em dobro", mal ouviu as palavras do cavaleiro.

"O que você disse?" – ela finalmente percebeu a presença do cavaleiro.

"Eu disse que seu cabelo está muito bonito. Aliás, você está muito bonita".

"Ahn, obrigada Um".

"Posso ir te ver lá no seu treino de dança? Afinal, vamos dançar juntos depois".

"Ótimo, Mu, faço questão que você vá" – Shina teve uma idéia brilhante.

"Obrigado, eu sempre vou te acompanhar".

"Então vamos até lá? Estou louca pra começar".

"Vamos então".

'Ótimo, agora eu vou provocar você, Seiya, até você enjoar dessa vaca roxa. Ela não é do teu nível, olha pra mim, sou uma italiana original, glamurosa e que não é mimada como essa daí do teu lado' ela pensou irritada.

'Eu sei bem o que você pretende, linda. Não adianta, o encosto não te ama. Sou eu quem te ama. Mas tudo bem, eu vou te conquistar, você vai ver a força de um tibetano' Mu pensou com um sorriso nos lábios.

**XXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Junea estava procurando Shun e vê que ele está com Andréa. Então ela se irrita.

'Eu tenho que parar de pensar no Shun. Ele não me quer, caramba. Mas quem eu vou correr atrás?' ela pensa exasperada, então, ela vê Afrodite e tem uma idéia 'Já sei, vou falar com o Dite'.

**X**

"Oi, Dite, tudo bem?"

"Tudo, June. Você está muito bonita com esse cabelo. Deu um toque especial para você".

"Obrigada. Fico muito feliz com o seu elogio".

Eles fazem silêncio.

"June, queria falar contigo".

"Ah é? Então fale".

"Não, tenho que falar depois. Agora está muito tarde. É um assunto sério".

"Tudo bem, você quem sabe. Mas eu quero que você vá comigo pra me ver na dança".

"Que honra! Vamos?"

"Vamos" – ela segurou no braço dele.

Miro observava a cena com calma.

'June, pelo amor de Zeus, você vai preferir esse peixinho retardado e boiola do que eu, um escorpiano lindo e sensual? Não acredito nisso. Eu vou lá atrás dela' ele pensou.

Miro acompanhou June e Dite. Enquanto isso, Gisty olhava de um canto para outro para ver se Saga a acompanharia na dança. Ele chega com jeitinho nela.

"Olá, Gisty".

"Olá, Saga".

"Ficou diferente com esse cabelo, sabia?"

"Como assim, diferente? Ficou bom, ficou ruim, ficou mais ou menos, eu quero saber o que você achou porque estou em dúvida. Senão eu..."

"Calma, Gisty, ficou muito bom. Eu te achei muito bonita" – ele colocou a mão no ombro da amazona tentando acalmá-la.

"Ahn, obrigada, Saga" – ela ficou muuuuuuitooo vermelha.

"Nossa, o que houve? Eu só falei que você está bonita".

"Não, é que eu queria saber a impressão sua porque eu to a fim de um dourado, sabe..." – ela nem completou a frase 'Ai, porque eu fui falar?' ela se auto repreendeu em pensamento.

"Ah eh? E posso saber qual dourado é?" – 'É claro que sou eu. Tá na cara'.

"Não, eu não posso falar não. Estou envergonhada agora".

"Tudo bem, mas posso ir ver você dançar?"

"Ahn, claro."

"Então vamos. Todas as outras estão indo para lá".

Os dois se encaminharam também. Junto com eles, todas as outras pessoas. Chegando lá, e as quatro coreógrafas estavam se ajeitando.

"Estou muito animada. Quero só ver agora" – disse Andréa.

"Ixi, isso daqui vai bombar" – Disse Júlia.

"Será que eles estão vindo?"

"Sim, Kali. Já estão chegando".

Então todos chegaram ao recinto. As mulheres conversando sobre a dança do ventre e os homens loucos para saber como as amazonas iam dançar.

"E aí, vamos começar?"

"Calma, Shina, elas estão se arrumando".

"Não, Gisty, podem vir pra cá" – disse Carol.

"Ebaaaaaaa, eu to animadérrima pra dançar. Hoje mais do que nunca eu to poderosa!!" – Marin exclamou.

"Marin, é a melhor de todas" – disse Máscara da Morte.

"Obrigada, Mask, você é um gentleman. Diferente de certos gregos que moram aqui no Santuário".

Aioria estava mais cabisbaixo do que nunca.

"Ô mano, anime-se, é só uma fase ruim sua. Vai passar tudo isso" – disse Aiolos cutucando o irmão.

"Você fala isso porque você está praticamente em lua de mel com a Seika".

"Eu fiz por merecer, meu caro. Agora agüente as provocações da Marin e dos dois ali" – o sagitariano apontou para Mascara da Morte e Kanon.

"Santo Zeus, ninguém merece isso!".

Começou uma conversa geral porque as quatro foram pra frente.

"As loiras são as melhores. A June que o diga" – Afrodite comentou.

"Ai, Dite, agora fiquei envergonhada" – June sorriu.

"Meu Zeus! Vai chover canivete, um boiola flertando a mais linda das amazonas?" – Milo cutucou.

"Olha aqui, filhote de cruz credo, o Dite é o mais belo dos cavaleiros. E ele é o mais homem de todos eles, viu? Não é porque ele passa batom que ele é gay. Aliás, ele é um gentleman, diferentemente de você" – a amazona de camaleão defendeu o amigo.

"June, não seja grossa desse jeito. Parece que você não aprende a diferença entre ser direta e ser grossa?" – censurou Albion.

"Ai, mestre, ele fez por merecer! Quem manda ele ser um pervertido?"

"June, olha os modos!!" – foi a vez de Shun chamar a atenção da amazona.

"Quietos vocês dois! O que eu posso fazer se eu implico com ele? Eu não gosto dele mesmo e faço questão de falar".

"Sei sei".

"Cala a boca, Escorpião!" – sua expressão suavizou-se ao se voltar para Afrodite – "Ah, e obrigada Dite".

"Bom, o que vocês acham de começar?" – Saori interferiu.

"Ótimo!!!" – disseram Shina, Marin e June em uníssono.

"E o que você acha, Gisty?" – a amazona de cobra se voltou para a amiga.

Gisty olhava o tempo todo Saga. E a recíproca era verdadeira.

"Gisty, o que você acha de começar?" – Marin cutucou a amazona fantasma.

"Saga, acorda mano" – Kanon fez o mesmo com o irmão.

**Todos:** OLHA O CUPIDOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Gisty/Saga:** Hã?? Que??? Onde???? Quando????? Por quê??????

"Estão falando com a gente?" – a vampira perguntou (**N/C:** _É modo de dizer, viu, gente a Gisty é Gisty de Vampiro_).

"Não, to falando com a minha sogra!!" – June foi sarcástica.

"Opa! Minha mãe foi ressuscitada?!??" – Milo se levantou em um pulo.

"Não se meta na conversa que você não foi indicado para tal!" – disse a loira.

"O que vocês perguntaram, gente?" – Gisty havia voltado ao seu estado normal.

"Quer começar a dançar?"

"Ah, claro!!"

Então as quatro se posicionam na frente de todos. E as coreógrafas começaram a oriantar as meninas.

"Muito bem, hoje nós vamos ensaiar apenas a parte da Marin. A primeira coisa que vocês vão fazer é virar pra trás uma ao lado da outra" – começou Andréa.

"Certo" – todas as amazonas responderam.

"Ótimo, agora é assim: vocês quatro vão mexer o quadril pra baixo e pra cima e a Marin e a June vão virar pra frente para o lado direito quando eu falar já. Um, dois, três, já" – Carol ordenou.

"Assim, Carol?" – Perguntou Marin.

"Certo, vocês têm que sorrir maliciosamente o tempo todo" – a italiana continuou.

"É isso aí, Marim. Quero ver no final você maravilhosa!" – Máscara da Morte gritou.

'Dai-me paciência, Zeus, dai-me paciência' Aiolia clamou.

"E agora, presumo que eu e a Gisty viramos, né?" – Shina perguntou.

"É isso aí, Shina. O mesmo vai acontecer com vocês duas. E a Marin e a June continuam fazendo o movimento pra baixo e pra cima".

"A melhor de todas as amazonas. É sem dúvida a mais linda, esperta e ousada, uma típica ariana como eu" – foi a vez de Mu gritar.

**Todos:** NOOOOOOOOOOOSSAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

"O carneirinho tá ousado!!!! Quem te viu e quem te vê, Um" – Aldebaran alfinetou.

"Cala a boca, brucutu. Eu falo o que eu quero!" – o ariano rebateu.

"Você tem todo o direito de falar o que quiser, Mu, mas eu confesso que você está diferente, sabia? Qual é o motivo para tanto garbo e elegância?" – foi a vez de Shiryu ficar com a pulga atrás da orelha.

"Mas meu Zeus! Não posso elogiar uma mulher?"

"Pode sim, meu caro carneirinho. Só que as pessoas estão acostumadas a verem você com aquele papo zen com o Shaka, sabe, e aí..."

"Não me coloque no meio, Milo de Escorpião, você não sabe o que eu sou capaz!" – Shaka exasperou.

"Noooooossaaaaaaaa, o todo poderoso também está cheio das energias então!!!! Athena, deixa eu te falar, esse campeonato de dança está revelando a verdadeira face dos cavaleiros. Pelo menos a minha face todo mundo já sabe" – Milo deu seu típico meio sorriso.

"Cala a tua boca, escorpião pervertido e irritante!" – June já estava perdendo a paciência.

"É isso mesmo, Escorpião, deixe as meninas trabalharem!" – Afrodite disse.

"Agora é o peixinho sueco que vem dar o ar de sua graça. Zeus do Olimpo, esse Santuário está caindo o nível de machos garantidos!".

"Concordo plenamente, Milo. E nós dois que sempre fomos os garanhões do Santuário estamos na seca!" – Aiolia reclamou.

"Você está na seca porque merece, leãozinho de araque. E o Santuário está caindo o nível por causa de figuras como você e o Miro" – disse Marin.

"Concordo em gênero, número e grau com a Marin" – June reforçou a amiga.

'Ai, que papo entediante. Daqui a pouco eu perco a paciência' Saori pensou.

Aí começou uma discussão danada.

"Chegaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!" – Saori gritou extremamente irritada.

**Todos**: HÃ???????????

"Agora eu decido o que fazer. Afinal quem manda aqui sou eu!" – a vaca roxa levantou-se.

"Eu já sei, tire alguns idiotas que promovem a discórdia e a desordem aqui" – aconselhou a mediterrânea de cabelos verdes.

"Não ouse tirar palavras da minha boca! Está encerrado o treino".

"Mas isto não é justo!!!!" – Marin reclamou.

"Sua vaca roxa, agora você vai ver o que é bom pra tosse!" – June conjurou seu chicote e foi ao encontro de Saori, mas Seiya a repreendeu.

"Solte-me, seu idiota. Ela está sendo injusta mais uma vez com a gente!".

"Seiya, segure a June. A Saori tem razão. Acho melhor parar agora" – disse Shun.

"Pode soltá-la, Seiya" – Saori ordenou – "Vocês começam amanhã cedo, June. Além do mais, estou pensando em fazer alguma coisa pra vocês".

June e Saori se olhavam.

'O cosmo dela irradia muita paz, serenidade, tranqüilidade. É, ela está certa'.

"Tudo bem, Athena. A gente começa amanhã, né meninas?"

"Espero mesmo. Mas com uma condição: só nós quatro, as coreógrafas e nossos convidados fiquem aqui".

"Sim, claro, Shina. Pode deixar, vai ser assim mesmo. Era exatamente o que eu estava pensando" – Saori concordou.

"Bom, então agora nós vamos descansar para amanhã" – Carol finalizou.

Então todos se encaminharam para seus aposentos. Em um canto, Shun e Hyoga vão ao encontro de Carol e Andréa.

"Olá, meninas" – disseram os dois cavaleiros.

"Olá, rapazes" – elas responderam.

"Pena que a aula não começou hoje, estávamos ansiosos para ver as amazonas atuando e vocês ensinando-as" – disse Shun.

"Ah sim, Shun. Mas não se preocupe, amanhã nós vamos começar a ensinar em aula particular, mas mesmo assim vocês dois são nossos convidados de honra, não é Carol?" – Andréa sorriu para a amiga um sorriso de 'ou-concorda-ou-morre'.

"É sim, Déia, vendo que vocês estão muito interessados na dança, nós decidimos que vocês vão acompanhar sempre".

"Muito obrigado. Mas não é só isso que nós queremos que vocês façam não. Temos uma proposta mais interessante que eu e o Shun analisamos antes de começar o treino que não aconteceu" – Hyoga olhava maliciosamente a italiana.

Os dois riram. E as duas ficaram totalmente vermelhas.

"Acalmem-se, Andréa e Carol. A nossa proposta não é nada indecente. Apenas é... interessante" – Shun sorria de um jeito que fazia pensar se Hades não estava de volta.

"Sei muito bem o que significa proposta interessante nas condições que vocês estão..." – Andréa não terminou de falar, foi Shun segurou sua mão, enquanto Hyoga fazia o mesmo com Caroline.

"Acalmem-se. Nós apenas queremos saber dançar dança de salão" – o oriental explicou.

"É só isso, rapazes? Não querem nada em troca?"

"Sim, tem mais uma coisa" – disse Hyoga – "Eu quero dançar com você, Carol".

"E eu com você, Andréa. Aí a coreografia e tipo de dança são vocês que escolhem" – Shun balançou os ombros.

As duas se olharam.

"Bom, tudo bem. Quando vocês querem começar?" – Carol cedeu.

"Amanhã mesmo de tarde" – disse o russo.

"Enquanto vocês ensaiam as amazonas de manhã, vocês dançam conosco à tarde" – disse Shun.

"Então tá. Amanhã a gente se encontra" – disse a brasileira.

"Até amanhã" – eles disseram.

"Até amanhã".

Os dois fazem sinal de positivo entre eles. Enquanto isso, Gisty e Saga conversavam altos papos (vai saber o que mais).

"Que pena que não iniciou o treino hoje. Queria ver você dançar" – lamentou o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

"Pois é, Saga, eu estava a mais animada de todas. Fiquei 4 horas no salão para ser transformada e agora eu só vou poder dançar amanhã de manhã. Acho que não vou conseguir dormir de tanta ansiedade que eu estou".

"Acalme-se, Gisty. Faltam poucas horas, amanhã vocês quatro começam e com certeza vão arrasar".

"É verdade. Acho que foi melhor assim. Do jeito que tava não ia rolar o treino nunca. Agora só entra aqui quem é convidado de honra".

"Sem querer sem intrometido, mas já sendo... será que eu posso ser seu convidado de honra?"

"Claro, Saga, será o maior prazer".

"Obrigado".

Silencio constrangedor, dava para ouvir o som das asas de um pernilongo batendo há um raio de 10 metros...

"Gisty, posso te fazer uma pergunta?" – Gêmeos resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

"À vontade, Saga, se estiver ao meu alcance..."

"Você em algum momento sentiu raiva de mim depois da luta com o Seiya lá na Ilha do Espectro?"

"Olha, Saga, eu não vou negar que eu não senti raiva por você, mas o que passou já passou. Eu não posso chorar o leite derramado, além do que Athena nos ressuscitou justamente para todos nós sermos felizes, inclusive eu e você".

Saga sorriu.

"Tem razão, Gisty. Athena é muito sábia, pensou no destino de cada pessoa aqui".

"O que você está querendo dizer?"

"Estou querendo dizer que a melhor forma de a gente aprender com os nossos erros é arrumando um grande amor".

"Sortuda é a escolhida para ser seu grande amor" – 'Ai que merda! Falei o que não devia de novo!' ela se auto repreendeu.

"E se eu disser que a escolhida está bem na minha frente?" – Saga sorriu.

"Como é que é????" – a vampira levantou-se num pulo.

Então Saga enlaçou Gisty pela cintura e a beijou ardorosamente.

"Di mio!"

"Quer ficar comigo?" – o cavaleiro sussurrou baixinho em seu ouvido.

"Sim, eu quero e almejo!".

Então os dois se beijam. Milo vê a cena e se animou. De repente tem uma idéia.

'É hoje que eu conquisto a June. E todos vão ver como eu sou macho'.

E ele foi falar com Camus, que estava com Natássia.

"Olá, vocês dois. Camus, tenho que falar urgentemente com você!".

"O que foi, Milo?" – falando baixo pra Milo – "Não tá vendo que eu to ocupado?"

"Hum, vai enlaçar a mãe do Hyoga? Cuidado, hein, ela não é um objeto!".

"Olha quem fala. O que você quer?"

"Eu preciso urgentemente que você chame todos para ver que eu vou conquistar a June hoje".

"Você enlouqueceu? Milo, Milo, ela pode fazer alguma coisa com você..."

"Eu já disse que eu me garanto. Afinal, eu sou irresistível".

"Ok, eu vou chamar todo mundo. Mas onde você vai conversar com ela?"

"No mesmo lugar que a gente conversa sobre a vida".

"Tá bom então".

Enquanto Kamus chamava os cavaleiros, Miro corria atrás de June. Ela estava indo para sua casa que, coincidentemente, passava pelo "local do crime".

"Estava esperando por você, June".

"Não acredito que você está aqui, seu animal sedento por sexo!!".

"Calma, loira, todo mundo sabe que no final das contas é isso mesmo que acontece".

"Pra você os fins justificam os meios, não é? Não importa como você vai catar a mulher, o importante é conquistá-la. Fique sabendo que é isso que eu não gosto de você!".

"Ah, vai, loira, vem pra perto de mim que você tá louquinha pra isso".

Ele a agarra e começa a beijar seu pescoço.

"Me larga! Seu imbecil! Eu não te quero!".

"Quer sim que eu sei".

"Você me enoja, Escorpião!! Eu vou embora" – ela finalmente conseguiu desvencilhar-se dele.

"Não acredito que você queira ir embora. Com certeza está pensando em outra coisa".

Sem querer, Milo deu uma ótima idéia para June.

"Realmente, Miluxo, eu estou pensando em outra coisa mesmo" – ela disse com um olhar malicioso.

"Sabia que estava pensando em outra coisa. Aposto que é sobre mim".

"E realmente é".

Ela começa a caminhar pra ele, que fica animado. Ela se mantém a alguns passos de distância dele.

"Sabe o que eu estou pensando?"

"No que????? Fala, minha loira, eu to morrendo de vontade de saber".

"E eu to morrendo de vontade de fazer...".

"Obaaaaaaaaaaa, fala".

"É isso daqui!".

Então ela deu doissssssss chutes bem dados nos "países baixos" de Milo. E ele cai no chão.

"Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, i-i-i-sso dói" – sua voz estava ligeiramente mais fina.

"Doeu? Isso daí é pra você se conscientizar definitivamente que nem todas as mulheres são fáceis de conquistar. E se você pensa que eu vou ser mais um de seus troféus, pode tirar o seu cavalinho da chuva, porque no dia que isso acontecer, podem me internar em um hospício". – ela caminha um pouco e depois para ainda de costas para o escorpião – "Ah, e outra coisa: chama os teus amiguinhos pra te ajudar aí, porque eu acho que tá doendo no seu órgão favorito, não é? Hahahahahaha".

E ela vai embora definitivamente.

**Continua...**

**XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxXXx**

**N/A:** _Última chamada, Danoninho, me manda sua ficha (eu deixei no cap anterior) senão nós seremos obrigadas a colocar outra menina no seu lugar._

_Beijos_

_Já né_


	9. Música, Dança e MUITA Bebedeira Parte II

**Capítulo 9**

**Música, Dança e MUITA Bebedeira Parte II**

Era cedo e um lindo dia se estabelecia. Saori estava em seu quarto pensando nas atitudes que ia tomar dali para frente. Muito animada, levantou-se da cama.

"Papai, tudo está como eu e o Senhor planejamos. Cada vez mais a situação amorosa se avança. Cabe a mim hoje providenciar para que tudo permaneça do jeitinho que está".

Ela andava de um lado para outro. Não se agüentando de ansiedade.

"Vamos ver o que vou fazer agora... Já sei! Vou chamar o Dohko e o Shion".

Ela chamou os dois por cosmo e em 5 minutos, se ajoelharam perante e deusa.

"Deseja alguma coisa, Athena?" – Shion perguntou ainda ajoelhado.

"Dohko, Shion, podem se levantar. O que tenho a falar é algo muito importante".

"Importante?" – o Cavaleiro de Libra indagou.

"Sim. Gostaria que vocês avisassem a todos que hoje à noite vai haver uma festa".

"Uma festa?" – eles perguntaram em uníssono.

"Sim, uma festa para celebrar uma nova vida a todos. Nós merecemos, não acham?"

Os dois ruborizam.

"Não precisam ficar assim. Todos nós merecemos. Então, Dohko, ordeno que você avise a todos após o término do treino".

"Sim, Athena".

"Você pode ir".

Dohko assente, deixando Shion e Saori sozinhos.

"Gostaria de falar com você, Shion".

"O que deseja, Athena?"

"É impressão minha, ou você anda descontente com sua vida?"

"Não, Athena, está tudo bem comigo" – o ex-cavaleiro de Áries ruborizou até o último fio de cabelo.

"Eu sei o que você quer. E você terá" – ela pôs sua mão direita sobre o ombro do Grande Mestre.

"Eu não sei o que você está falando, Athena".

"Sabe sim, mas não se preocupe. Você vai gostar do que eu vou fazer por você".

"Se é assim, muito obrigado por tudo".

"Agora pode ir".

Assim que ele saiu, Athena deu um meio sorriso.

**Salão de Dança...**

As amazonas, os convidados delas assim como Carol e Andréa começaram a ensaiar a música para o campeonato.

"Que diferença de ontem. Agora sim o nível das pessoas está bom" – disse Marin.

"De uma certa forma, a vac... a Saori tinha razão. Foi muito melhor transferir a estréia dos treinos para hoje, até porque ontem a confusão tava generalizada" – disse Shina.

"E também foi uma boa idéia dela em comparecer só convidados especiais" – Gisty olhou de soslaio para Saga.

"Concordo em gênero, número e grau. Assim não vêm pessoas inconvenientes" – Máscara da Morte pensava em uma pessoa com nome, endereço e signo específico.

"A cada dia vou ficar mais animada. Não vejo a hora de me apresentar no campeonato" – Marin disse fazendo muitas poses.

"Não, gente, olhem só a pose da Marin! Ela tá um espetáculo!" – June apontou para a amiga.

"É você quem está um espetáculo, loira!" – Afrodite gritou.

"Obrigada, Dite".

"Ela está um espetáculo, mas eu sou a melhor de todas" – Shina se impôs.

"Com certeza, Shina. E esse seu cabelo é lindo".

"Obrigada, Mu".

"Ei, pessoal, vamos parar com tanta rasgação de seda? Eu quero ensaiar pô!"

"Por Zeus, Gi, que boca você tem. Então tá, vamos ensaiar" – disse a amazona de Camaleão.

"Agora vem o refrão, meninas" – Andréa avisou.

"É verdade. Essa é a melhor parte!" – Caroline reforçou.

"E como é que é?"

"Eu quero ver você arrasando, Gisty. Nada é melhor do que uma morena como você!" – gritou o gêmeo de Kanon.

"Por Zeus, Saga. Tá apaixonado, hein?" – o irmão alfinetou.

"Estou mesmo. E a partir de hoje quero que vocês saibam que eu e a Gisty estamos namorando".

**TODOS MENOS GISTY E SAGA: **COMO??????

"Sim, gente. Eu e o Saga estamos namorando" – a vampira confirmou.

"Nossa, Gi, foi rápido hein?"

"Com certeza, June, o processo foi rápido, mas foi suficiente pra gente se conhecer bem".

"Parabéns, Gisty. Agora vamos continuar" – a coreógrafa italiana chamou a atenção dela.

Então elas continuam a dançar. Passou-se um tempo. No outro salão, a aula de dança do ventre está bombando.

"Então, meninas, estão gostando dos passos?"

"Magnífico, Kalli. Eu to amando" – disse Natássia.

"Eu também. Só quero ver quando eu começar a dançar a dança dos 7 véus" – disse Seika.

"Do jeito que vocês estão, vão aprender rapidinho" – Julia animou-as.

"Ebaaaaaaaaaa!!!" – todas comemoraram.

"Bom, meninas. Acabou" – Ankallima deu a triste notícia.

"Mas já? Porque tudo que é bom dura pouco?" – Esmeralda não se conformava.

"É que a gente não vê o tempo passar, por isso que é bom" – a indiana explicou.

"É verdade..." – comentou Shunrei.

"Bom, meninas, nos vemos amanhã" – disse a espanhola.

"Até amanhã!" – elas se despediram.

Seika, Shunrei, Esmeralda, Natássia e Júlia foram embora, deixando Kalli e Shura no salão.

A coreógrafa caminha até o espanhol.

"Olá, tudo bem?" – ela o cumprimentou amigavelmente.

"Tudo certo. Gostei muito de ver você dançando. Com todo o respeito você é muito sensual".

"Obrigada".

"Você sabe dançar outros tipos de dança?"

"Sim, Shura. Também dou aulas de dança de salão. Conheço todos os ritmos".

"Interessante... Eu poderia ter aulas com você?"

"Certamente. Quer começar amanhã?"

"Sim. Mal posso esperar".

Os dois sorriem um para o outro.

"Vamos almoçar?" – o espanhol perguntou.

"Claro. Estou morrendo de fome".

"Então vamos. Assim a gente conversa um pouco mais sobre a vida".

"Certamente".

Os dois vão ao templo conversando. Quando eles chegam lá, estava a maior conversa.

"Sem querer ser curioso, mas já sendo. O que está acontecendo?"

"Hoje vai ter uma festa, Shura" – explicou Andréa.

"Oba! que bom!!"

"Pessoal, olhem aqui" – Saori chamou atenção das meninas.

Todos olham para Athena.

"Tenho vários motivos para realizar esta festa hoje. O primeiro é por confraternização, o segundo motivo é pela chegada das nossas queridas coreógrafas e o terceiro é por mais uma coreógrafa chegar hoje".

"Quem, Saori?" – Carol perguntou curiosa.

"Eu, meninas".

"KHRIS!!!!" – as quatro coreógrafas gritaram.

Uma jovem de cabelos rosa pink (não o fluorescente, mas um tom forte e chamativo), bem compridos e lisos. Franja repicada. Pele clara. Rosto com traços marcantes, olhos verdes, nariz delicado e boca convidativa. 1,56m, seios avantajados, cintura fina. Restante do corpo proporcional à altura foi abraçada entusiasmadamente pelas amigas.

"Agora tá feita a festa" – disse Ankallima.

"É vero. E o que a Khris vai fazer?" – perguntou Caroline.

"Ela vai ser a terceira coreógrafa para o casal da dança de salão. Khristine, fique à vontade para fazer o que quiser".

"Obrigada, Saori".

Shion fica atordoado, tamanha a beleza da russa.

"Mestre, tudo bem com o senhor?" – Mu perguntou preocupado.

"Hã???? Quem???? Como????? Onde????? Porque?????"

"Tá tudo bem, mestre?"

"Tudo certo, Mu. Eu estou ótimo, nunca estive tão bem em toda a minha vida".

"Sei muito bem" – o jovem de cabelos lavanda abriu um sorriso.

À tarde, os casais (Andréa e Shun, Carol e Hyoga) foram ensaiar a tal dança de salão tão esperada pelos dois bronzeados. Em um salão, estavam Carol e Hyoga.

"Nós vamos dançar o tango. É um ritmo latino originário da Argentina" – ela explicou.

"Já ouvi falar desse ritmo. Dizem que é um ritmo onde o homem domina totalmente a mulher".

"Ah sim, com certeza. Vamos começar?"

"Certamente".

Eles começaram a dançar. Carol ensinava os passos para Hyoga, que a retribuía um olhar sensual. Enquanto isso, Andréa e Shun dançavam bolero agarradinhos.

"Você é um ótimo aluno. Está saindo muito bem".

"Obrigado. Eu quando quero aprendo tudo. E também consigo tudo o que eu quero".

"Bom, vamos parar por aqui. Amanhã a gente continua" – disse a brasileira muito corada.

"Tudo bem".

Eles saíram do salão ao mesmo tempo que Carol e Hyoga. Os dois se posicionaram na frente das duas coreógrafas.

"Gostariam de ir com a gente na festa?" – perguntou o Cavaleiro de Andrômeda.

"Tudo bem. Nós não temos ninguém pra ir mesmo" – a brasileira respondeu.

"A gente se encontra aonde?" – perguntou a italiana.

"Nós vamos buscar vocês onde vocês estão às 10 horas" – Disse Hyoga calmamente.

"Combinado então".

"Até depois".

Em suas respectivas casas, os grupos conversavam. Mu e Shion estavam conversando animados na casa de Áries.

"Mestre, que roupa o senhor acha que eu tenho que ir? Quero impressionar a Shina".

"Ora, Mu, você é um rapaz exótico como eu, coloque uma roupa sexy. E já disse para parar de me chamar de mestre".

"Tá bom, Shion. Você está animado, hein? Aposto que vai ousar pra se mostrar pra russa que acabou de chegar".

"E vou mesmo. Você não perde por esperar. Vou tomar banho".

"Tá bom, Shion" – assim que o mestre saiu, Mu comentou consigo mesmo – "Seria bem mais estranho se ele esperasse mais para atacar alguma moça, afinal, ele já tem 261 anos".

**Na décima casa...**

Aiolos e Shura debatem um papo muito sério. Aioros estavam muito sexy, com uma camisa preta meio aberta na altura do peito e uma calça jeans toda estilosa. Já Shura mostraria para o amigo como estava.

"Como estou pra me encontrar com a indiana?" – o capricorniano perguntou saindo do banheiro.

"Está com cara que vai arrasar. Mas cuidado, hein, já vi muitas vezes você sair desse jeito e voltar pra casa sem nada".

"Como se nenhuma situação dessa tivesse acontecido com você. Eu conheço vários podres teus".

"E eu também conheço vários podres teus. E se eu disser tudo o que eu sei sobre você a indiana vai pensar duas vezes ao querer um relacionamento contigo".

"O mesmo posso dizer da Seika. E ela tem uma diferença: tem um irmão encosto pra importunar sua vida".

"Nem me fale, Shura, nem me fale".

Os dois riram. Shura vestia uma calça militar verde musgo e uma baby look branca.

**No quarto das coreógrafas, uma conversa enorme.**

"Que lugar maravilhoso esse. E cada homem que tem aqui... gostei daquele grandão de cabelo verde" – disse Khristine.

"Khris, ficou sabendo da estória do Santuário?" – perguntou Caroline.

"Fiquei sim. Soube que ele é como se fosse o mestre do Santuário, né?"

"Sim, é verdade. Um homem muito poderoso por sinal" – disse Andréa.

"O Shura também é muito poderoso. Ah, e fiel também. Ele é considerado o mais fiel a Athena" – disse Ankallima.

"Mas na realidade os mais poderosos são o Dohko e o Shion. Eles participaram da última guerra sagrada que aconteceu a 243 anos" – disse Júlia.

"Isso é o que eu chamo de fonte da juventude. Estão lindos e intactos" – a russa comentou.

"Ficou caidinha por ele, hein?" – Alfinetou Andréa.

"Eu não disse isso! Só acho ele... interessante, mas tem um jeito muito certinho. Vou fazer com que ele saia desse estado chato".

"Você vai eh importunar a vida dele. Coitado, eu já to vendo o que vai acontecer".

"Fecha a boquinha, Carol. Ele vai gostar isso sim. Você vai ver".

De repente, Shun, Hyoga e Shura batem na porta. Andréa atende.

"Ah, são vocês. Que bom que chegaram.

"Tudo bem, Andréa?" – Shun perguntou com um sorriso.

"Tudo bem, Carol?" – Hyoga também sorria.

"Tudo bem, Kalli?" – Foi a vez de Shura sorrir.

"Tudo ótimo, rapazes" – elas disseram em uníssono.

"Viemos buscar cada dama para ir na festa" – disse Shura.

"Ah sim. Ju, Khris, estamos indo, tá?"

"Tá bom" – elas responderam.

Então as três vão com seus homens na festa. (**N/C:** _"SEUS homens"... gostei disso_)

A festa tinha começado. Agora sim a vaca roxa pensou em tudo. Algumas pessoas estavam no salão quando de repente os 3 casais aparecem e começam a dançar. De repente, Seika, Esmeralda, Natássia e Shunrei aparecerem na festa sozinha surpreendentemente.

"Hoje eu to a fim de beber. E vocês, meninas?" – perguntou Shunrei.

"Eu também" – elas disseram.

Então elas foram pro bar tomar uma bebida. Escolheram uma sangria com saquê, e esta estava bem forte. Os cavaleiros ali presentes se assustaram.

"Meu sexto sentido está me dizendo que vai acontecer alguma confusão entre as meninas. E a Shunrei não vai escapar" – disse Shiryu temeroso.

"Pára, Dragão, você fala como se fosse o pangaré alado. Deixa elas se divertirem!" – Ikki defendeu as meninas.

"Estão falando mal de mim, não é? Vão apanhar!" – Seiya chegou por trás.

"Cala a boca, pangaré. Não enche o saco!" – disse Ikki.

"É verdade, Seiya, preocupe-se com sua irmã, que por sinal está bebendo demais como as outras mulheres" – disse Shiryu.

"É verdade. Vou falar pra minha irmã parar. Vou lá".

Seiya vai tentar interromper sua querida irmã de beber.

"Seika, a partir de agora você está terminantemente proibida de beber. É uma ordem".

"Olha aqui, seu retardado, eu quero me divertir, tá? Então não me venha com esse ar machista tentando me controlar!!!!" – ela disse apontando para o irmão, fazendo-o dar alguns passos para trás.

Seiya vai embora. Shiryu e Ikki começam a rir.

"Bem feito, pangaré. Quem mandou ser burro.

"Cala a boca, Ave Fênix. Por que não presta atenção para sua namorada e o seu querido irmãozinho?"

"Com o meu irmão eu não preciso me preocupar. Ele está se divertindo com a brasileira. Eu só estou um pouco preocupado com a minha loira".

"E eu com a minha morena" – disse Shiryu.

"Não sei como o pato loiro não está preocupado com a sua mãe. Ela é a mais animada de todas" – observou Seiya que, pela primeira vez na vida, disse algo inteligente.

"Deixa o pato loiro em paz. Ele está muito entretido com a italiana pra ficar se preocupando com a mãe!" – A Ave Fênix riu.

"Tá bom. Só depois não vão dizer que eu não avisei!".

Shiryu e Ikki riem. Enquanto isso, Marin e Mdm estão tendo uma conversa empolgante. Percebendo que o casal do momento conversavam, Aiolia se encaminhou até eles no intuito de cutucar Mdm.

"Sem querer incomodar a conversa de vocês, mas eu acho que você deveria escolher o Kanon no lugar do Máscara da Morte, já que você não me quer mais" – o leonino disse olhando para a ruiva.

"Ué, por que Aioria? Vai me dizer que vai ficar controlando as minhas opiniões sobre qual homem eu escolho pra sair?"

"Não, Marin, eu não te controlo não. Mas se eu fosse você, eu sairia com um macho verdadeiro como o Kanon do que um que tenta esquecer seu amante andando com você".

"Como é que é?" – o canceriano levantou-se num pulo.

"Ué, Máscara, acha que eu não sei que você está tentando esquecer o Afrodite tendo um rolo com a Marin? Olha só, não adianta fazer isso, pq ninguém escolhe quem ama, sabia?".

Mdm parte para cima de Aioria. Marin o interfere.

"É, Aioria, a gente infelizmente não escolhe quem ama mesmo. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu faço questão de falar que o Mask é muito mais homem do que você. Sabe por quê? Porque ele se arrependeu de seus erros, atitude contrária à sua de "Nada o atinge"." – a águia falou duramente.

"Mas, Marin, eu te..."

"Bem feito, Aioria, como diz o velho ditado: quem fala o que quer, ouve o que não precisa. Engula sua arrogância e deixe a gente em paz, já que a nossa conversa estava realmente muito interessante" – disse o guardião de quarta casa.

O leão sai cabisbaixo. Enquanto isso, June estava triste por ver Shun conversando com Andréa. Então, Miro vai ao encontro dela com sua típica pose orgulhosa e sensual, como se absolutamente não tivesse acontecido naaaaaada no dia anterior. Porém, antes de se encontrar com ela, Miro passa por Afrodite...

"Você não aprende mesmo, aracnídeo. Ela chutou as suas partes íntimas e você ainda vai querer falar com ela?"

"Vou mesmo. Eu nunca vou deixar de ser requisitado pelas mulheres. Afinal, quem é rei nunca perde sua majestade" – o escorpião disse com um pose altiva.

"Errar é humano, mas persistir no erro é burrice, como diria Aldebaran".

"Nossa, peixinho sueco, é impressão minha ou você está incomodado? Ah, já sei, você está com ciúme de mim por que quer competir comigo, não é?"

"Vê se não me enche, Miro. Você nunca vai entender o que eu to sentindo".

"É claro que eu não vou saber o que você está sentindo. Até porque eu sei o que você está pensando".

"E no que eu estou pensando, seu pervertido?"

"Vamos ver, você está pensando em levar a June para as compras. Afinal, você é o único dourado afeminado do pedaço, pra não falar outra coisa".

Dite fica irado e aperta a goela do Escorpião.

"Preste bem atenção, Miro: eu não sou gay!!!!!!"

"Me larga, Afrodite!!".

Afrodite o solta no chão. Novamente começa um pequeno barraco.

"Nossa, flor, não precisa ficar assim. Olha só, sua aparência reflete bem suas atitudes de Maria Escandalosa. É por isso que você nunca vai ser tão homem como eu" – o guardião da oitava casa novamente alfinetou.

Dite estava em seu limite. Então ele explodiu.

"EU POSSO PROVAR QUE EU SOU MUITO HOMEM!!!!!!"

Todos os que estavam perto dali se espantaram. Shun apoiou Afrodite.

"É isso aí, Dite, prova pra ele que você é muito mais homem que ele!".

"Hahahahahahaha, afeminado defendendo afeminado. Esse é o fim dos tempos" – Milo riu.

"Fim dos tempos mesmo. Já que você levou dois chutes de uma mulher e essa mesma mulher te troca por um suposto homem afeminado" – Afrodite disse com um meio sorriso.

"Ora, seu idiota. Agulha Escar..."

"Nossa, nega, tá dando piti porque eu falei a verdade? Você é patético, seu aracnídeo de araque".

"Dite, eu te amo, sabia? Você é lindo, tesão, bonito e gostosão. Simplesmente meu herói" – a amazona de camaleão abraçou o pisciano, e ele a agarrou.

"Mas o que é isso?"

"Tá vendo, escorpião? É como diz o velho ditado: quem vê cara não vê coração!".

Então Dite e June se beijam, deixando Miro cabisbaixo indo na direção de Aioria.

Em outro canto, Shura conversava com Kalli. Estavam muito concentrados não sei com o que.

"Então, o que acha de ser agora?" – perguntou Shura.

"Por mim eu topo, já que você sabe e eu também" – disse Ankallima.

"Então tá. Quem toma a iniciativa de ir lá?"

"Sei lá. Vai você que eu vou me arrumando aqui".

Enquanto Shura ia no DJ, Kalli se arrumava para o tão esperado acontecimento que eles marcaram de manhã. Shura avisou a vaca roxa, que deu total liberdade para eles fazerem o que quiser. Ela estava muito interessada em saber o que o casal iria fazer.

"Pessoal, escutem todos!" – o capricorniano chamou atenção.

"Que que é, Shura? Vai fazer alguma apresentação especial?" – Perguntou Aiolos.

"Vou mesmo. Eu e a Kall... e a Ankallima combinamos hoje de manhã para apresentarmos uma música que eu particularmente adoro. Solta o som DJ!". (**N/C:**_ Pensaram besteira que eu sei!!_)

Shura e Kalli se posicionam. Todos se entreolham. Então eles começam a dançar e pedem para que todos comecem a bater palmas.

_Este amor llega asi esta manera  
No tiene la culpa  
Caballo le ven sabana  
Porque muy depreciado,  
Por eso no te perdon de llorar  
Este amor llega asi esta manera  
No tiene la culpa,  
Amor de comprementa  
Amor del mes pasado  
Bebele, bembele, bembele  
Bamboleo, bambolea  
Porque mi vida, yo la prefiero vivir asi  
Bamboleo, bambolea  
Porque mi vida, yo la prefiero vivir asi  
No tiene pardon de dios  
Tu eres mi vida, la fortuna del destino  
Pero el destino tendressa para dos  
Lo mismo yo que ayer  
Lo mismo soy yo  
No te encuentro a l\'abandon  
Es imposible no te encuentro de verdad  
Por eso un dia no cuentro si de nada  
Lo mismo you que ayer  
Yo pienso en ti  
Bamboleo, bambolea  
Porque mi vida, yo la prefiero vivir asi  
Bamboleo, bambolea  
Porque mi vida, yo la prefiero vivir asi  
Bamboleo, bambolea  
Porque mi vida, yo la prefiero vivir asi  
Bamboleo, bambolea  
Porque mi vida, yo la prefiero vivir asi_

O final foi apoteótico. Todos aplaudiram. Shura e Kalli se abraçaram.

"Adorei ter dançado com você. Você dança muito bem!" – disse a coreógrafa.

"Imagina, você é uma excelente e linda professora. Quero aprender várias coisas com você".

"Com todo o prazer, Shura. Farei questão disso". (**N/C:** O.o_ foi só eu ou vocês também perceberam um duplo sentido nessas frases??_)

Andréa, Carol, Júlia e Khris foram ao encontro da amiga.

"Vocês dois estão de parabéns! E você, Shura, como espanhola vi poucas vezes um dançarino tão bom como você. Com muita dedicação você pode se tornar famoso, sabia?" – Julia disse com um sorriso sincero.

"E só eu posso ser famoso se essa indiana me ensinar como dançar" – o espenhol respondeu abraçando Kalli.

"Isso é um convite ou uma convocação, espanhol?"

"Do jeito que tá é uma convocação, Kalli. E vocês dois têm tudo pra serem um belo casal".

Todos olham Andréa. Ela se assusta.

"Ora, gente, casal de dança de salão é o que eu quis dizer".

"Sei sim" – Ankallima estreitou os orbes.

"Bom, Kalli, nós três vamos deixar vocês dois aí conversando pq a gente quer se divertir, né?" – Carol olhou sugestivamente para Andréa e Hyoga.

"Fiquem à vontade, meninas. Vocês merecem se divertir" – a indiana respondeu com um sorriso malicioso.

Então as quatro se dispersam. Andréa vai dançar com Shun, Carol vai dançar com Hyoga e Júlia e Khris ficam "na seca" (**N/J:** _hehehehehehe, desculpa, meninas_). Vendo que elas estão sozinhas, Dohko e Shion conversam entre si.

"Não sei o que faço, meu amigo. Estou na mesma situação que meu pupilo quando ele permaneceu ao lado de Shunrei. Eu não agüento mais tanta angústia. Quero falar com a espanhola, mas não tenho coragem!" – Dohko reclamou.

"Viu, tigrão, bem feito pra você. O feitiço sempre vira contra o feiticeiro. Falou mal do Shiryu que ele não tomava a iniciativa, agora tá amarelando como o seu pupilo" – disse Shion.

"Olha quem fala. Você também está amarelando, senhor mestre do Santuário. Por que não vai conversar com a russa? Estou decepcionado com você, já foi muito mais decidido no quesito romance com o sexo oposto".

"Hahahahahaha, que piada. Você é o que mais mudou, tigrão. No nosso tempo, você era o mais paparicado entre as mulheres, era digno de causar inveja até em Milo de Escorpião".

"E o pior é que é verdade. Eu lembro dos velhos tempos quando nós dois éramos OS caras".

"E por que você não retoma à velha pose de antigamente?"

"Você acha uma boa eu ser como antigamente, Shion?" – o libriano sorriu maliciosamente.

"Ora, claro que sim. Tudo em nome dos velhos tempos".

"Então tá. Eu vou falar com a espanhola. E pq você não vai falar com a russa?"

"Por enquanto não. Tenho que dominar o território. Vou conversar com o meu pupilo que ele está intratável".

"Então tá, tibetano. Deseje-me boa sorte".

"Boa sorte, tigrão".

"Obrigado".

**Dohko se encaminhou até Júlia.**

"Olá, Júlia".

"Er, olá".

"Quer conversar comigo em outro lugar?" (**N/C:** O.O!!!)

"Tá, tudo bem".

**Júlia e Dohko vão para um canto. Shiryu e Shunrei olham para os dois.**

"O mestre está muito assanhado pro meu gosto. Já tá puxando as asinhas para a coreógrafa" – Shiryu reclamou.

"Ai, Shiryu, deixa de ser chato. Até tá o encosto do Seiya com a Seika" – Shunrei disse já meio alterada por causa da bebida.

"Shunrei, você está bebendo demais. Não está acostumada a tomar tanta bebida, daqui a pouco você desmaia!".

"Que se **(censurado)**, Dragão. Eu quero me divertir. Vou falar com as minhas companheiras de dança do ventre".

Shunrei se junta com Natássia, Esmeralda e Seika. Shiryu não se conforma.

Enquanto isso, Dohko e Júlia conversavam.

"Estava vendo você e a indiana ensinarem Shunrei e as outras meninas de manhã. Gostei bastante".

"Obrigada. Eu sou apaixonada pelo que faço".

**Silêncio.**

"Er, sem querer ser indiscreta, mas sendo: fiquei impressionada com a sua idade".

"Athena lhe contou toda a história?"

"Sim, nunca pensei que essas coisas pudessem acontecer".

"Mas acontecem, Júlia. E eu confesso que sou um privilegiado".

"Com certeza. Queria ser velhinha com uma aparência de adolescente. Assim não precisaria de nenhum sacrifício de beleza a mais na vida".

"É, minha jovem, mas não é bem assim. A minha vida não foi fácil, se é que você me entende" – disse o libriano sorrindo.

"Pois é, cada um tem um destino".

**Outro silêncio.**

"Mas felizmente vocês estão salvos e prontos para uma vida quase normal. Athena até disse que podem arrumar um relacionamento amoroso..."

"E eu até gostaria que uma certa espanhola fosse a minha escolhida para esse relacionamento" – ele disse com um sorriso malicioso.

"Como é que é?" – Julia estava completamente vermelha.

**Dohko enlaçou Júlia na cintura.**

"Quer namorar comigo, Júlia?"

"Com certeza".

Então Dohko beijou a espanhola ardorosamente. Ela experimentou sensações que nunca tinha antes sentido quando beijava outros rapazes, a língua de Dohko invadiu sua boca. Um arrepio correu pela espinha de ambos, e o beijo cada vez era mais aprofundado.

**XXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxx**

Enquanto isso, Shion se encaminhou ao seu querido pupilo que, por sinal, estava muito triste.

"Posso saber o motivo de o meu pupilo não querer conversar com ninguém?"

"Nada, mestre, coisas que o senhor nunca iria entender".

"Talvez eu possa ajudar, Mu. Não sei de tudo nessa vida, mas boa parte eu já vivi".

"Ai, mestre, por que as mulheres são tão complicadas?"

Então, o Mestre do Santuário percebe que seu pupilo estava olhando para Shina.

"Ora, ora, quem diria. Você está apaixonado pela Shina e não sabe o que fazer!".

"Como sabe, mestre? Eu não falei nada!"

"Ora, Mu, eu sou muito experiente nessa área. Você nem precisava falar que eu já suspeitava".

"Então quer dizer que o senhor entende de mulher, mestre? Aposto que o senhor era que nem o Milo".

"Você não quer resolver o seu problema? Então vamos parar de falar sobre mim" – o ariano mais velho desvencilhou-se.

"Tá bom então. E o que o senhor me responde?"

"No seu caso, Mu, confesso que é um caso complicadíssimo".

"Isso eu já sei, mestre. Dê-me soluções, pelo amor de Zeus e de Athena".

"Bom, a Shina é do tipo de mulher que sofre de um amor não correspondido. E o homem que ela ama é justamente apaixonado pela Deusa Athena. Mas ao mesmo tempo o meu querido pupilo é apaixonado por aquela que não é correspondida".

"Isso eu já sei. E daí, o que eu faço?"

"Seja ousado, Mu. E, acima de tudo, tenha muuuuuita paciência".

"Mais paciência do que eu estou tendo, mestre? Eu não agüento mais".

"Calma, ela só vai te reconhecer no dia que ela sentir falta de você".

"Esse é o problema. Como ela vai sentir falta de mim?"

"Isso eu não sei. Só sei que você tem que fazer falta na vida dela".

"Obrigado, mestre. O senhor me ajudou muito".

"De nada. Estou aqui pra te ajudar de todas as formas. Agora faz o favor de não me chamar mais de senhor que isso eu não gosto. Faz eu me sentir mais velho do que eu já sou".

"Tá bom, Shion".

Mu se anima depois do conselho de seu mestre. Entretanto, todos ficaram boquiabertos com as mulheres. Estavam discutindo demasiadamente porque já tinham bebido "um pouco" mais do que o recomendado.

"Olha aqui, loira, o meu irmão é o melhor. Ele derrotou todos os deuses!" – disse Seika.

"Hahahahaha, faz-me rir. O teu irmão só derrotou os deuses pq o meu namorado ajudou, tá?" – Esmeralda rebateu.

"O meu querido irmão não tem culpa se os teus amores são uns tontos. E ainda tem o amor da deusa Athena!".

"A Saori e o encosto se amam mesmo. Mas eu e o meu Shiryu nos amamos desde que nos conhecemos. Ele é muito homem" – disse Shunrei, que viran-se para Natássia, disse – "diferentemente de certos filhos russos de certa loira que ficou morta por muito tempo".

"Olha aqui, sua chinesinha mequetrefe, lave sua boca ao falar de mim e do meu filho. Ele é muito homem, viu?!"

"Hahahahahaha, homem? Ele dava uma de arrogante pra cima do meu irmão e agora tá tão calminho, falando pra mãe se jogar pra cima do Camus" – disse Seika.

"E você, sua ruiva que perdeu a memória? Não pode falar nada pra mim se você se joga pra cima do cavaleiro de Sagitário!".

"Ora, sua vacaaaaaaaaaaa!!".

As duas começam a brigar. Cabelos voam, a mão de uma bate na outra. Confusão total. Aioros agarrou Seika e Camus agarrou Natássia.

Seika: Vaca amarelaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!

Natássia: Vaca vermelhaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!

"Mamãe!!!"

"Seika!!!!!"

"É isso aí, Seika, loira tem que se ferrar!" – gritou Shunrei.

"Não fale assim de uma loira!".

Shunrei e Esmeralda se entrolham por algum tempo e começam a brigar, então, foi a vez de Shiryu e Ikki intervirem.

"Me larga, Shiryu. Eu quero dar umas sovas nessa loira!!".

"Cale-se, chinesa. Você não vale nada!!".

"Vamos embora, Esmeralda. Você não está no seu juízo perfeito" – disse Ikki.

"E nem você, Shunrei!" – disse Shiryu.

Ikki e Shiryu carregaram suas amadas, que dormiram espontaneamente. Enquanto isso, a confusão estava à tona entre Seika e Natássia. Ninguém sabia o que fazer.

"Seika, pare de falar besteiras. Vou te levar para minha casa, aí vou cuidar de você!" – disse Aiolos.

"Xiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, aí mora o perigo" – comentou Shura.

"Minha irmã vai ser cuidada por mim, seu flechudo!!".

"Cale a boca, encosto. Você não tem condição de cuidar de você mesmo, quanto mais da sua irmã. E você, chifrudo, sabe muito bem as minhas intenções!".

"Tá bom, tá bom, eu só tava brincando".

"É isso mesmo, Aiolos. E fique sabendo, Seiya, que eu vou cuidar de você. Também já ultrapassou sua cota pra hoje" – disse Saori.

'Vaca roxa...' Shina pensou.

"Hyoga, vou levar sua mãe na minha casa, tudo bem?" – Camus perguntou.

"Ótimo, mestre, faça o que quiser. Esteja à vontade, não proíbo o senhor de nada" – disse o russo.

"Quem diria, o cubo de gelo levando a mãe do Hyoga para sua casa? E só eu que fico sozinho" – comentou Milo.

"Bem feito pra você, seu pervertido. Bem que você merece ficar sozinho!" – disse June agarrada em Afrodite.

"Estou sozinho temporariamente, loira gostosa" – ele disse abrindo seu habitual sorriso.

"Bom, vou levar a Natássia pra casa agora. Ela está passando mal".

Então Aiolos e Camus levam suas amadas para suas respectivas casas. Enquanto isso, todos se encaminham para seus aposentos.

Continua...


	10. Depois da Bebedeira

**Capítulo 10**

**Depois da Bebedeira...**

No outro dia, as mulheres não tinham condições de fazerem dança do ventre por motivos óbvios.

Esmeralda e Shunrei estavam sendo tratadas por Ikki e Shiryu respectivamente, e na Casa de Sagitário, Seika dormia pesadamente no quarto de Aiolos.

"Seika, como você é bela. Saiba que o meu pensamento não muda absolutamente nada depois do dia de ontem. Ao contrário, até ajudou na minha conquista" – o sagitariano disse sentando-se na cama para observá-la melhor.

Ele pega na mão dela. De repente, ela acorda.

"Ui, que dor de cabeça..." – ela reclamou tentando se levantar ainda com os olhos fechados.

"Calma, relaxe" – ela disse baixinho.

Com um pouco de dificuldade, ela abre os olhos e vê Aiolos.

"Meu Deus! Aiolos!" – ela tenta se levantar – "ai, que dor na minha cabeça!".

"Você deve descansar. Está de ressaca" – ela a fez deitar-se novamente.

"Que vergonha, o que você deve estar pensando de mim".

"Eu não estou pensando em nada. Apenas descanse".

"Obrigada por cuidar de mim" – ela disse sorrindo.

"Que nada. Estou cuidando de você porque me simpatizei demais com você".

Os dois sorriem um pro outro.

"Vou te trazer um remédio muito bom pra curar o que você está sentindo. Já volto".

"Tá bom".

Aiolos vai buscar o tal remédio. Logo após, Seika toma. Uma hora depois, ela estava bem melhor.

"Está melhor?"

"Sim, bem melhor. O que você trouxe?"

"É uma erva originária aqui da Grécia. Nos tempos em que eu ia em algum lugar e ficava de ressaca no dia seguinte, eu bebia essa erva e melhorava um monte minha dor de cabeça".

Os dois riram.

"Então quer dizer que você era um baladeiro?"

"De certa forma sim" – ele respondeu um pouco corado.

"Tem que ser mesmo. Isso é o que dá graça nessa vida tão atribulada".

"É verdade".

'Ele realmente é um gato. Esse peitoral dele é muito largo' a irmã do encosto pensou mordendo levemente os lábios.

"Aiolos, posso ficar no seu colo?" – ela perguntou inocentemente.

"Sim, pode" – o sagitariano respondeu muito corado.

Seika deita no colo de Aioros. Ela começa a passar a mão em seu peitoral. Por outro lado, Aiolos enlaça a moça na cintura. De repente, Ela olha pra o cavaleiro e os dois começam a aproximar os lábios um no outro. Entretanto...

"Mas que pouca vergonha é essa? Quer dizer que você traz minha irmã pro seu quarto pra segundas intenções, flechudo?" – Seiya entrou bem na "melhor parte".

"O Aiolos não tem culpa de nada, Seiya. A culpa é toda minha!" – Seika defendeu o sagitário.

"Você não tem culpa, Seika. Eu que avancei demais. E quem lhe deu permissão pra vir na minha casa tão repentinamente?

"Eu venho ver a minha irmã na hora que eu quiser. E vejo que você não cuidou corretamente dela".

"Ora, Seiya, não seja injusto. O Aioros foi um legítimo cavalheiro comigo. Graças a ele estou muito melhor".

Seiya: Ah, mas é claro. Você não poderia falar que estaria mal quase beijando ele.

Aioros (muito irritado): Eu não admito que você fale assim de mim, pangaré alado. Está me ofendendo e ofendendo sua irmã também.

"É isso mesmo, Seiya. Deixe de ser criança e cresça. Eu sei me cuidar muito bem. Apesar do que aconteceu ontem, eu tenho juízo".

"Ó, sim, tem muito juízo. Tanto juízo que ficou bêbada".

"Ô, pangaré, será que você não percebeu ainda que você não é bem vindo aqui nesse momento?"

"O que é isso? Como ousa falar assim comigo? Vai querer me encarar?"

"Pára, Seiya. Você é o que é graças às inúmeras vezes que o Aiolos emprestou pra você a armadura de ouro. Você tem que se curvar a ele e agradecer demais a ele".

"Mas Seika, eu..."

"Vai embora, meu irmão. Daqui a pouquinho eu e o Aiolos chegamos no templo, tá?"

"Tá bom, mana".

Seiya foi embora inconformado. Dez minutos depois, os dois estão prontos pra ir ao templo.

"Vamos, Aioros?"

"Vamos".

Os dois andaram em direção ao templo conversando.

**MUITO**** tempo antes..**.

**Aquário...**

Natássia acordava na cama de Kamus, enquanto este a fitava meigamente sentado ao lado dela.

"Camus??"

"Sim, você está no meu quarto".

**Do lado de fora, Hyoga espiava tudo.**

'Vamo, mestre, você tá muito paradão. Beija a minha mãe!' o cisne pensava.

**Do lado de dentro...**

"Que vexame que eu causei, que vergonha... como eu, uma mulher mais velha, uma mãe já, posso me expor ao ridículo daquela forma?"

"Não se preocupe, isso acontece com todos alguma vez na vida. Agora você só precisa descansar".

"Não, eu já estou muito bem. Não estou com dor de cabeça, nada".

Natássia se levanta, porém de repente ela cai. Camus a segura. Os dois se abraçam. Hyoga se anima.

'Agora eu vou me concentrar pros dois se beijarem. Vamos lá'.

Natássia e Camus se abraçam. Logo depois, os lábios dos dois estão muito próximos um do outro.

"Eu te amo, Natássia" – o aquariano sussurrou.

"Eu também te amo, Kamus. Como nunca amei nenhum homem".

Então os dois se beijam. Uma mistura de sentimentos surge na mente dos dois. De certa forma, era estranho para os dois, com diferentes motivos. Para Natássia, por ser mais velha que ele. Para Camus, por afundar o navio onde sua amada estava há tempos atrás.

Os dois se olham de novo.

"Eu quero você pro resto da minha vida" – ela disse encostando a cabeça no peito do cavaleiro.

"Também te quero demais".

"Vamos falar agora para os outros?"

"Vamos. Eu só quero ver a cara do Hyoga".

"Aposto que ele vai gostar. Senti de uma certa forma que ele queria que isso acontecesse".

**Hyoga entrou no quarto.**

"Era o que eu mais queria na vida, mamãe".

"Eu desconfiava mesmo, Hyoga. Suas atitudes não são mais as mesmas de antes de nós ressuscitarmos" – Camus disse repreendendo o pupilo.

"Muito bonito, meu filho. Servindo como cupido" – Natássia disse com um tom de falsa repreensão.

"Eu só queria que vocês fossem felizes juntos. Não podia sonhar com isso?" – nesse momento, Hyoga fez uma carinha mais inocente que o do gatinho do Shrek 2.

"Tudo bem, meu filho. Desta vez você acertou em cheio" – Natássia abraçou o filho.

"Concordo em gênero, número e grau" – disse Camus.

Hyoga deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

"Então vamos ao templo contar para todos" – disse o loiro.

"Sim, agora só falta o meu futuro enteado assumir namoro com a italiana".

"Mestre!!!!!" – Hyoga estava muuuuuuuuiiitooooo corado.

Natássia e Camus soltam uma gostosa gargalhada.

"Isso não tem graça!".

"Ora, meu filho, tudo tem um troco. Não pode passar de hoje o que o Camus disse, viu?"

"Tá bom, tá bom. Vocês têm razão".

Os três vão para o templo.

**Um ****BOM**** tempo antes...**

As amazonas, os convidados delas, Carol e Andréa ensaiavam a coreografia. Kalli, Khris e Júlia estavam ali. Júlia abraçada com Dohko e Kalli ao lado de Shura. Já Shion estava ao lado de seu pupilo.

"Bom dia, pessoal. Hoje iremos repetir a parte da Marim duas vezes e ensaiar uma vez a parte da Shina" – disse Andréa.

"Obaaaa, vai ser muito bom. Mal posso esperar" – Shina estava super animada.

'O que eu faço pra conquistar a Shina? Ela não olha pra mim realmente. O mestre me falou pra eu fazer falta na vida dela. Mas como eu vou fazer falta pra ela? Ai, meu Zeus, por Athena, me ajude!' Mu clamava ajuda aos céus.

"Então vamos ensaiar a parte da Marin sem música. Khris, você pode cantar pra gente?" – Caroline perguntou.

"Claro, Carol. Eu adoro essa música".

Khris começa a cantar a música e as amazonas a dançar. Então acaba.

"Muito bem, meninas. Aprenderam rápido. O que fizeram pra chegar a esse resultado?" – Andréa perguntou.

"Nós ensaiamos no horário extra" – disse June.

"Aí saiu essa maravilha aqui" – disse Gisty.

"Quase tão lindo quanto a minha morena" – Saga bateu palmas.

"Obrigada, amor. A cada dia eu te amo mais".

"Por Zeus, vocês dois foram atingidos pela flecha do cupido. Estão a mil amores" – comentou Afrodite.

"Pois é, Dite, só falta um casal" – June olhou maliciosamente para o pisciano.

"Justamente, minha loira. A morena foi atingida, falta a loira" – o cavaleiro retribuiu o olhar malicioso da amazona.

"A ruiva também falta" – disse Máscara da Morte.

"Dizem que os italianos são os melhores" – Marin piscou.

"E são mesmo".

"Os espanhóis são os mais calientes" – Shura discordou.

"Eu que o diga" – murmurou Ankallima.

**TODOS:** O QUE????????

"Nada, gente, eu só estou dizendo que os espanhóis sabem dançar bem" – a indiana rapidamente consertou o que disse.

"Sei, conheço essa tua cara, Kalli".

"Não enche, Khris".

'Essa russa é muito gostosa. Eu quero ela pra mim' Shion pensou.

"Bom, gente, vamos ensaiar com música?" – Carol perguntou.

"Até que enfim. Parece que todo mundo tá com a tica hoje. Eu quero ensaiar que isso é o que me interessa" – disse Shina.

"Então vou soltar o som" – a brasileira foi até o som.

Elas começam a dançar. Marin se insinua para Mask, que a aplaude bravamente. Então acaba. Todos aplaudem.

"Bravo! Marin. Magnífica, esplêndida, maravilhosa. As ruivas são as melhores".

"Não, as morenas são as melhores" – disse Saga.

"Vocês estão enganados. As loiras é que são as melhores" – discordou Afrodite.

"Cavaleiros, calem a boca. Eu, que tenho cabelo diferente, é que sou a melhor. Agora eu quero ensaiar a minha parte!" – disse Shina.

"Por Zeus, Shina, o que aconteceu com você?" – perguntou Marin.

"E com você, Mu, está tão quieto, normalmente você elogia tanto a Shina..."

"Não enche o saco, Máscara da Morte". – disse o ariano, mas nesse momento, Mu teve uma idéia.

'Mas é claro, ela está incomodada por eu não estar elogiando ela' ele pensou.

"Pessoal, eu to indo embora, ta?" – ele disse levantando-se.

"Ué, o carneirinho não quer acompanhar a m... apresentação?" – perguntou Shina arqueando a sobrancelha.

"Não, Shina, estou com sono. Não dormi bem essa noite. Estou indo, obrigado por tudo".

"Então tá. Já que é assim...".

E começaram a ensaiar a parte da Shina...

'O que será que aconteceu que ele não quer ver a apresentação? Ora, Shina, deixe de ser tola. Você quer o Seiya, não está preocupada com esse carneirinho sem sal nem açúcar'.

"SHINA!!!!!!!!!!!" – Marin gritou.

"Hã????? O que????? Como????? Por que?????? Onde????? Como??????"

"Vamos continuar, Shininha de meu core?"

"Ah sim".

Elas continuaram a ensaiar. Ao acabarem a parte da Shina, Saori entra e todas começam a conversar.

"Meninas, lembram quando a gente fazia comida italiana lá na academia?" – pergutnou Caroline.

"Ô, se lembro. Você fazia a massa e o molho do spaguetti, eu a massa e o molho do nhoque, a Júlia fazia o carneiro, a Khris arrumava e tirava a mesa e a Kalli lavava a louça" – perguntou Andréa.

"Bons tempos estes. Eu adorava encher o saco lá na cozinha" – riu Khristine.

Todos riram.

"Então quer dizer que vocês fazem comida italiana?"

"Mas é claro, Gisty, eu sou uma legítima italiana" – Carol disso.

"E eu sou descendente de italianos" – disse Andréa.

"Já eu não tenho nada a ver com italianos, mas essas duas aí me ensinaram a fazer carneiro e eu sou a cozinheira oficial de carneiros" – Júlia riu.

"Já eu lavo a louça. Não quero saber de cozinhar" – disse Ankallima.

"Nem eu" – Khris riu.

"Eu também não. Só sei fazer paella" – Shura comentou.

Todos riram.

"Sabe fazer uma coisa bem difícil" – disse Kalli.

"Se um espanhol não sabe fazer paella, pode parar" – Shura levantou a mão.

"Isso não significa nada, Shura. Eu por exemplo não sei fazer nada" – disse Saga.

"Este é meu namorado. Igual a maioria dos homens" – Gisty riu.

Todos riram.

"Eu adoro fazer nhoque ao sugo. É o meu prato favorito" – disse Shina.

"Nossa, eu também. Esse é o prato que eu fazia na academia" – Andréa comentou.

"Já eu adoro fazer spaguetti à la putanesca" – disse Gisty.

"E esse era o outro prato oficial. Elaborado por mim, por sinal" – Caroline disse abrindo um sorriso enorme.

"Convencida" – Andréa estreitou os orbes teatralmente.

"Convencida nada. Eu posso provar isso hoje" – a italiana se defendeu.

Sem querer, Carol teve uma idéia.

"E se a gente fizer um jantar italiano hoje de noite como nos velhos tempos?"

"Como hoje, Carol????? É muita gente pra comer" – disse Júlia.

"Ora, Júlia, esqueceu que temos nós aqui?" – disse Shina

"Vamo, meninas, vai ser divertido" – Caroline teimou.

"Aí alguns homens ajudam, não é Mask e Dite?" – Anakallima apoiou a amiga.

"Claro, Kalli. Eu posso fazer alguma coisa" – disse Afrodite.

"Eu só dou apoio moral" – Máscara da Morte disse chato como sempre.

"Ah, pára, Mask. Eu já vi você fazendo um tempero pra carneiro que é delicioso!".

"Não denuncia, Dite!" – o italiano fuzilou o sueco com o olhar.

"O que é que tem, Mask? Homens cozinhando são um máximo, sabia?" – disse Khristine.

"Tá bom, eu ajudo".

"Então tá. Vamos fazer comida italiana hoje" – Caroline chegava a dar pulinhos de alegria.

"Obaaaaaaa!!!!!!!" – Shina também se animou.

"Como é que é, meninas?"

"Nós queremos fazer comida italiana hoje, Saori" – a brasileira explicou.

"Isso não é problema. Eu arrumo tudo".

"Nós mesmas vamos cozinhar. Com a ajuda de alguns homens" – disse Gisty.

"Então tá. É só me dar uma lista de ingredientes que eu mando buscar".

"Então tá a gente vai fazer a lista. Vamos, meninas?"

"Vamos".

**Enquanto todas faziam a lista, Hyoga, Saori e Shun conversavam.**

"Então, Saori, vai fazer isso?" – Shun perguntou.

"Está tudo pronto, Hyoga e Shun. Agora a responsabilidade é de vocês" – a deusa respondeu.

"Obrigada, Saori" – agradeceu Hyoga.

**Saori vai ao encontro das meninas. Os dois bronzeados se olham.**

"Vai dar tudo certo, Hyoga".

"Sim, vai dar tudo certo. Agora vai falar com a Andréa".

**A lista estava pronta. Saori chega.**

"Está tudo pronto, meninas?" – A herdeira de Mitsumasa Kido perguntou.

"Sim, Athena. Vai ser um jantar" – respondeu a amazona de águia.

"Ok. Vou mandar instalar também um karaokê pra vocês cantarem".

"Obaaaaaaaaa, eu adoro cantar!" – disse Khris.

"Eu também. Vai ser muito boa essa noite" – comentou Andréa.

'E não só a noite. A tarde também' Shun pensou.

"Agora eu vou avisar aos cavaleiros".

"Tá certo, vac... Saori'.

**Então Shun foi conversar com Andréa.**

"Olá, Andréa".

"Olá, Shun. O que quer?"

"Vim te falar que eu quero transferir a nossa aula pra amanhã".

"Por mim tudo bem".

"Até amanhã" – ele falou sedutoramente no ouvido dela.

"Até amanhã" – ela respondeu muito corada.

**Shun vai embora, deixando Andréa pensando com seus botões.**

'O que será que ele está tramando? Será que ele se enjoou de mim? Não é possível, mais um que não me quer'.

**Então Saori avisou os outros cavaleiros, que ficam animados com a notícia. De um lado, os douradinhos conversavam.**

"Eba, mais uma festa pra gente!" – Aldebaran comemorou.

"Nunca antes esse Santuário esteve tão bom" – comentou Kanon.

"Bom pra você, geminiano. Pra mim tá tudo péssimo" – Aiolia reclamou.

"Mas é claro, leãozinho. Você desperdiçou o mulherão que é a Marin, agora baba baby" – o geminiano alfinetou.

"Isso é muito injusto. Até o Dohko conseguiu uma gata, só eu que to encalhado!" – foi a vez de Milo reclamar.

"Ora, ora, o grande Miro de Escorpião encalhado? Nunca pensei que isso pudesse acontecer" – Afrodite, que chegava naquele momento, pegou a última fala do escorpião.

"E eu nunca pensei que um afeminado pudesse ter tanta moral assim pra me encarar".

"Pois é, Miro. Nada é definitivo nessa vida. Agora você vai sofrer caladinho" – disse Máscara da Morte que também chegava naquele momento.

"E então, macarrone, vai fazer algum prato pra se divertir com as meninas?" – O guardião da oitava casa mudou de assunto.

"Vou temperar o carneiro, porque?"

"Vai temperar o Mu?" – Aiolia arqueou uma sobrancelha

"Dãããããã, isso não teve graça, Rei Leão. Saiba que a minha especialidade é carneiro assado. Um prato tipicamente italiano" – Máscara da Morte semi cerrou os olhos.

"O Mu não vai gostar nada disso". – Milo comentou.

"Quem não vai gostar do que, escorpião?" – Mu chegava naquele momento.

"Meu Zeus, parece que hoje tem cavaleiros que querem me surpreender!" – Milo rolou os olhos.

"É, Mask, contra fatos não tem argumentos. Eu vou adorar a noite de hoje".

"Concordo plenamente, Mu" – O italiano olhou de soslaio para Aiolia.

"Eu não agüento mais vocês. Vou pra casa descansar" – o escorpiano levantou-se.

"Eu também" – o Leonino foi para Leão (**N/C:** _Juuuuraaa?? __**¬¬**__. Que esperta eu so non? _).

"Vão lá, irritadinhos. Vai ser melhor pra vocês" – disse o gêmeo de Saga.

Os dois foram para casa. Enquanto isso, os outros conversam.

"Posso saber o motivo da alegria, amigo?" – perguntou Aldebaran.

"Espere e verá, brucutu".

"Tá bom, carneirinho. Mas cuidado com a cobra".

"O que tá acontecendo?"

"Por Zeus, Kannon, não me diga que você não sabe!" – o brasileiro rolou os olhos.

"Eu não, to bem por fora".

"O Mu tá apaixonado pela Shina".

"Ah é? Nem percebi. E parece que você não tá nem aí se contam ou não".

"Podem ficar sabendo, eu não me importo. O que me importa agora é conquistá-la" – disse o ariano.

"Bom, como disse o Deba, cuidado com a cobra".

"Eu dou um jeito".

**Os três riem. Enquanto isso, Shion e Khris estão juntos.**

"Então você é o mestre do Santuário. Como é ser isso?"

"É muito gratificante, mas ao mesmo tempo é bem trabalhoso".

"Como assim?"

"Por um lado é bom porque todos te vêem como o homem mais poderoso entre todos daqui, mas por outro lado eu tenho que passar por muitas privações que os outros".

"Que tipo de privações?"

"Quando se é o mestre do Santuário, não se pode ficar saindo por aí como os outros cavaleiros. Além disso, eu tenho que zelar pela vida de todos aqui".

"Mas antes de você ser o Mestre daqui você levava uma vida normal como os outros".

"Nem tão normal assim".

"Sei bem esse "nem tão normal assim". Confesso que acho que você e aquele seu amigo que agora é namorado da Júlia aprontavam muito".

"O Dohko tá namorando a Júlia? Desgraçado, ele conseguiu..."

"Como é que é?"

"Não, nada. Eu disse que ele realmente estava a fim dela".

"Fala a verdade, vocês dois aprontavam nos "velhos tempos"."

"Er, eu..." – Shion estava super hiper mega ultra power corado.

"Ah, fala sério. Dois marmanjos de 18 anos eram santinhos? Eu duvido, por mais que vocês fossem proibidos disso, a gente sabe que tudo o que é proibido é mais gostoso, não é mesmo?"

"É..." –ele disse um suspiro quase inaudível.

"Então, me conta vai. Eu não conto pra ninguém".

"Depois eu conto"

Pronto! Se querem matar Khristine Nikolaevna, essa é frase secreta.

"AAAHHHHH NÃO SENHOR SHION DE ÁRIES!" - Ela levantou-se em um pulo – "Se não queria contar agora, não tivesse nem começado! Agora que já começou, você vai me contar até o final!"

Shion assustou-se com a reação da moça, que chegava a assustá-lo mais do que o próprio Hades.

"Tá bom, eu conto".

Ele começou a contar seus podres a Khris. Ela só soltava gargalhadas. Passou-se as horas.

**XXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxX**

Hyoga e Shun estavam prontos para a "grande hora". Em um lado do salão, Hyoga estava elegantérrimo. Usava calça e blazer preto clássicos, uma camisa branca com gravata vermelha e um par de sapatos pretos metalizados, seus cabelos foram delicadamente contornados com um pouco de gel para dar um certo estilo e, para completar o visual maravilhoso, uma flor vermelha no bolso direito do blazer.

De repente, Carol chega e leva um susto. Aliás, não só susto, ela fica atordoada (ou melhor, fascinada) com a beleza de seu amado loiro de olhos azuis.

'Meu Zeus, não sei o que eu faço. Se eu pulo em cima dele, se eu desmaio, se eu morro, se eu beijo ele. Ai ai, meus sais, meu russo, meu loiro, meu amor' Carol pensou olhando Hyoga de cima em baixo com uma cara de quase desmaio.

"Então, vamos começar? Estou animado" – disse Hyoga SUPER malicioso.

'Vamos fazer amor aonde, querido? No seu ou no meu quarto?' a italiana ainda estava nas nuvens. (**N/C:** _HAHAHAHAHA a Junizinha tem cada idéia!_)

"Caroool, você está aí?" – ele perguntou passando a mão na frente dos olhos da coreógrafa.

"Quê??? Quando?? Como??? Onde???? Por que?????"

"Vamos começar?" – o sorriso do russo era enorme.

"Ah sim, vamos".

Carol carrega seu rádio portátil. Antes, ela fala.

"Você está muito... bem produzido hoje. Parece que está mais animado do que nunca".

"Estou mesmo. Mas eu tenho uma razão pra estar assim".

"E qual é essa razão?"

"Hoje será uma tarde muito especial, então quero que dancemos com todo o romantismo e amor que essa dança merece. Para isso, você também terá que se vestir".

"Vestir-me? Com que roupa?"

Hyoga mostra uma roupa MARAVILHOSA para Carol. Um vestido vermelho bordado tomara-que-caia de veludo com uma grande fenda frontal na parte direita, sandálias vermelhas metalizadas e brincos vermelhos grandes. Para completar, Carol iria fazer um coque estruturado e passar uma maquiagem bem suave.

"Este é o visual".

"Que lindo, Hyoga, isto é pra mim?"

"Sim, só pra você, minha italiana".

Carol, com um sorriso discreto e um rosto ultra ruborizado, foi se aprontar. Quando voltou, viu um Hyoga surpreso.

"Você está muito bela".

"Obrigada".

"Eu decorei todos os passos da dança".

"Nossa, que rápido".

"Eu quero te impressionar".

Então Carol ligou o som. Os dois começam a dançar o tango.

_Acaricia mi ensueño  
el suave murmullo  
de tu suspirar.  
Como ríe la vida  
si tus ojos negros  
me quieren mirar.  
Y si es mío el amparo  
de tu risa leve  
que es como un cantar,  
ella aquieta mi herida,  
todo, todo se olvida._

_**(Acaricia meu sono  
o suave murmúrio  
do teu suspirar.  
Como ri a vida  
se os teus olhos negros  
me querem olhar  
E se é meu o amparo do teu riso leve  
que é como um cantar  
Ele aquieta minha ferida  
e tudo se esquece)**_

Hyoga começa dando a linda flor para Carol. Então ele a enlaça pela cintura de forma forte, com todo o seu porte imperial. Os dois trocam olhares profundos, apaixonados.

'Você é minha italiana. Apesar de eu ter conhecido outras mulheres, é você quem eu quero' o russo pensou.

_El día que me quieras  
la rosa que engalana,  
se vestirá de fiesta  
con su mejor color.  
Y al viento las campanas  
dirán que ya eres mía,  
y locas las fontanas  
se contarán su amor._

_**(No dia que me quiseres  
A rosa que enfeita  
se vestirá de festa  
com sua melhor cor  
E ao vento os sinos  
dirão que tu já és minha  
E loucas as fontes cantarão teu amor)**_

Os movimentos que Hyoga fazia deixavam Carol cada vez mais apaixonada por ele. Entretanto, sua mente estava concentrada apenas na dança que o cavaleiro de Cisne proporcionava.

'Parece que ele é dançarino há muitos anos. O olhar dele me domina, seus passos são fortes, ele é perfeito' ela pensava com um olhar quase crítico.

_La noche que me quieras  
desde el azul del cielo,  
las estrellas celosas  
nos mirarán pasar.  
Y un rayo misterioso  
hará nido en tu pelo,  
luciernagas curiosas que verán  
que eres mi consuelo.  
_

_**(Na noite que me quiseres  
desde o azul do céu às estrelas ciumentas  
nos olharão passar  
E um raio misterioso  
se aninhará nos teus cabelos  
vagalumes curiosos verão que tu és o  
meu consolo).**_

Mas aquela não era qualquer dança. Sabia que era a dança com o amor da sua vida. Com o seu cavaleiro, seu loiro, seu russo. Nada mais interessava a ela. Nada a não ser ele, só ele.

_El día que me quieras  
no habrá más que armonía.  
Será clara la aurora  
y alegre el manantial.  
Traerá quieta la brisa  
rumor de melodía.  
Y nos darán las fuentes  
su canto de cristal.  
_

_**(No dia que me quiseres  
não haverá mais que harmonia  
será clara a aurora  
e alegre a nascente  
Trará quieta a brisa  
rumor de melodias  
e nos darão as fontes   
seu canto de cristal)**_

De repente, Hyoga faz um movimento brusco que faz com que seus lábios se encostassem. Os dois gostam.

'Vou fazer de tudo pra você ser minha, Carol. Se você não me quiser agora, você vai me querer um dia'.

_El día que me quieras  
endulzará sus cuerdas  
el pájaro cantor.  
Florecerá la vida  
no existirá el dolor._

_**(No dia que me quiseres  
adoçará suas cordas **_

_**o pássaro cantor  
florecerá a vida  
não existirá mais a dor)**_**  
**

Então acaba. Suas respirações se coincidem. Um fica olhando para o outro.

"Muito bem, Hyoga. Você é um ótimo aluno".

"Eu quero ser o seu melhor aluno, minha italiana".

"Por que _minha italiana_?"

"Porque eu te amo".

Então Hyoga beija Carol suavemente, calmamente, como se não tivesse pressa, como e tivesse medo de assutá-la.

"Dio Mio!!"

"Quer namorar comigo?"

"É claro que eu quero!"

Os dois se abraçam e se beijam.

"Mas com uma condição".

"Qual condição?"

"Você vai ter que me ensinar seus golpes".

"Tudo bem, mas eu quero que você saiba que não vai ser nada fácil".

"Como você mesmo disse, eu também quero te impressionar".

"Quando quer começar, minha italiana?"

"Amanhã mesmo, meu loiro".

Então os dois saíram da sala.

**Natássia e Camus...**

"Quem diria que ele ia levar a sério o que eu disse" – o aquariano murmurou incrédulo observando a cena de longe.

"De certa forma ele também estava querendo isso há muito tempo" – disse Natássia – "Acredite, conheço o filho que eu tenho".

"Também conheço o meu pupilo. Por isso disse que era para ele se acertar logo com a Caroline, pois se eu deixasse por conta dele..."

**Continua...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX**

**N/J:** _Como puderam ver, meninas, cada um terá seu momento "no céu" digamos assim. Esse cap foi da Carol. No cap que vem, se não me engano, será da Júlia (CPP O.o)_

_Beijos_

_Já né_


	11. Podres de uns, Bálsamo de outros

**N/C: **_Três hentais nesse capítulo, quem for fraco, NÃO LEIA!_

**XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXx**

**Capítulo 11**

**Podres de uns, Bálsamo de outros**

Ankallima e Shura estavam no Salão de Dança, ele estava aprendendo a dançar samba.

"Ai!"

"Desculpe" – ele disse meio encabulado, pois era a décima vez que pisava no pé da indiana.

"Tudo bem. Vamos continuar"

Depois de várias tentativas, fracassos e pisadas no pé, eles terminaram.

"Desculpe, Kalli. Sou mesmo um fracasso para samba".

"Tudo bem Shura. É errando que se aprende, como diz a Déa. Aposto que amanhã você estará bem melhor".

"Não sabia que uma indiana dançava samba"

"Na academia se aprende de tudo".

**Cozinha...**

Julia, Andréa, Mask, Saga, Gisty, Dohko, Shun e Shina estavam começando a preparar as massas.

"E aí, gente, como é que está a gororoba aí?" – Carol e Hyoga acabavam de entrar na cozinha – "Precisam de ajuda?"

"Carol, preciso de você aqui" – disse Gisty – "Olha só essa massa, está meio estranha..."

"Eu cuido dessa massa, você faz o molho"

Hyoga sentou-se na mesa em companhia de Shun, Saga e Dohko.

"O que elas estão preparando?" – o russo perguntou.

"Até onde eu entendi" – disse Saga – "Carol e Gisty estão fazendo Spaguetti a la Putanesca, Andréa e Shina estão fazendo Nhoque ao Sugo e a Julia e o Máscara estão fazendo o carneiro".

"Fazendo o carneiro vírgula né Saga. Porque eles mais discutem do que cozinham" – Shun rolou os olhos.

Era verdade. A espanhola e o italiano discutiam o tempero.

"Eu é que faço o tempero do carneiro. Ninguém sabe fazer melhor que eu" – disse ela.

"Não, quem vai fazer sou eu! Eu sou italiano e faço melhor que você!"

"Máscara da Morte, deixa ela preparar o bendito tempero!" – disse Dohko.

"Não enche ô uva passas! Mas eu tive uma idéia" – ele virou-se para a coreógrafa – "Julia, como você faz o tempero do carneiro?"

Ela mostrou o papel do bolso, onde tinha anotado os ingredientes do tempero.

"Olha só, Julia, o seu tempero é muito bom, mas o meu tem umas coisinhas a mais que seu. Vou te mostrar"

Ele mostra um papelzinho e ela concorda

"Mas então o que eu vou fazer enquanto isso?"

"Ora, você vai me ajudar, ragazza"

Nesse contexto, o Afrodite, Marin e June chegam com o vinho.

"Está muito belo, Mask. Preto combina com você" – a ruiva piscou para ele.

"Ora, muito obrigado"

Os cavaleiros na mesa se entreolharam como quem diz "ele disse isso mesmo ou foi impressão?" eles olham de novo para Mascara e Marin e se entreolham novamente "foi impressão" foi o pensamento coletivo.

"Oi gente" – Ankallima e Shura acabavam de chegar – "Como estão indo"

"Agora sem maiores complicações" – disse Andréa – "Querida, se importa de lavar a louça?"

"Não. Vem, Shura"

"Ahhh, mas..."

"Sem mais nem meio mais. Pega aquele pano e vai enxugando o que eu lavar" – a indiana virou-se de volta para Andréa – "Cadê a Khris?".

"Arrumando a mesa lá fora" – a brasileira balançou os ombros. – "E dando em cima daquele cara de cabelo verde"

**Todos os cavaleiros e amazonas:** SHION?????????

"Deve ser"

"Nem Freud explica" – Saga balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados.

**Lá fora...**

Na parte de fora, eis que tem 3 douradinhos espiando três amazonas. Nem é preciso falar quem são né? Mu, Milo e Aiolia espiando Shina, June e Marin.

"Aquele macumbeiro de meia tigela não vai tirar a Marin de mim!" – Aiolia exasperou.

"Pelo menos o seu rival é macumbeiro! E o meu que é uma bichona! Como a Juna pode ter olhos para aquela coisa?" – Milo estava inconformado.

Enquanto os dois estavam xingando os rivais até as cucuias, o Mu estava totalmente convencido achando que a conquista de Shina não passava daquele dia.

**Alojamento dos Cavaleiros de Bronze**

**Quarto do Shiryu...**

Esmeralda e Shunrei haviam melhorado da dor de cabeça.

"Está melhor Esmeralda?" – perguntou Shunrei.

"Muito pouco, e você"

"Idem" – a chinesa encostou-se na parede – "O que será que a Seika está fazendo?" – ela perguntou maliciosa.

"Com o Aiolos por perto? Hahaha acho que até a irmã do encosto se entrega"

"Que tipo de comentário foi esse, Esmeralda?" – Ikki fuzilou a namorada com o olhar.

"Ah, Ikkizinho, não fica assim" – Ela se aproximou do leonino como uma felina e começou a acariciar o peitoral dele – "Nós podemos fazer a mesma coisa".

"Ô Shiryu" – Fênix chamou – "Será que o efeito do álcool ainda não passou?" – ele estranhava o comportamento da namorada.

"Eu que sei?" – o libriano balançou os ombros.

"Seja o que for, eu vo aproveitar" – a Ave Fênix pegou a namorada no colo e a levou para o quarto. – "Vê se não atrapalha viu, Dragão!"

Assim que o oriental fechou a porta, Shiryu virou-se para Shunrei.

"Parece que ficamos sobrando e não temos nada para fazer" – ele comentou.

"Que nós ficamos sobrando eu admito. Mas que não temos nada para fazer... isso eu discordo" – ela sorriu maliciosa.

"Do que está falando?"

"Por que não me mostra sua mágica? Vai, me prova que você é um Dragão" - Ela engatinhou até ele – "Deixa eu ver o garotão" (**N/C:** _Ta, gente, já deu para perceber que quem está escrevendo isso aqui sou eu né?_)

**AVISO, ****HENTAI****, PESSOAS FRACAS, PAREM ****AGORA**

A chinesa desceu as calças do libriano e junto delas, a cueca e mirou o órgão ereto que denunciava o desejo de Shiryu por ela. O Dragão tirou a camisa e puxou a mulher para um beijo quente e repleto de promessas enquanto se encaminhavam para a cama dele, onde ela começou a se despir.

Primeiro foi a saia e depois a blusinha. Ela estava sem sutiã, e isso deslumbrou os olhos do cavaleiro, que não resistiu ao impulso de sugá-los.

Enquanto "trabalhava" com um as mãos fortes apertavam o outro. A chinesa soltou um suspiro enquanto o puxava de volta para beijá-lo com ardor.

Ainda sem soltar os lábios dos dela, as mãos de Shiryu passeavam pelo corpo da mulher e só parou ao encontrar o pequeno "santuário" entre suas coxas. O primeiro dedo deslizou para dentro dela e começou a movimentar-se lentamente. Shunrei provavelmente teria gemido de seus lábios não estivessem ocupados com o beijo. O segundo dedo foi introduzido... e depois o terceiro.

Até que as preliminares não mais os satisfaziam e então, o libriano aconchegou-se entre as pernas dela e começou a penetrá-la. Shunrei vergou o corpo de encontro com o dele, enquanto o cavaleiro começava a se movimentar dentro dela, no início lentamente, para depois ficar mais rápido e firme, até que ambos atingiram o orgasmo.

**Quarto do Ikki...**

Esmeralda não demoraria a ter o mesmo destino de Shunrei. Mal Ikki fechou a porta do quarto, ele "atacou" a mulher como um esfomeado.

Esmeralda já havia se livrado de suas peças de roupa e agora ajudava o cavaleiro a fazer o mesmo enquanto deitavam-se na cama. A loira se mexia inquieta, ansiando por mais daquele contato, mas Ikki a impediu.

"Calma, vamos fazer isso devagar, está bem?"

A língua do cavaleiro percorreu todo o corpo da mulher como se tivesse um mapa, e ela "ia para as nuvens" a cada contato daquela língua quente sobre sua pele. Esmeralda estava completamente submissa aos toques dele.

Ikki passou mais algum tempo estimulando-a. A ereção já doía, mas ele estava disposto a esperar até ter certeza de que ela estava pronta para recebê-lo.

Quando ela gritou seu nome, foi que teve o primeiro espasmo. Desceu a cueca e começou a penetrá-la. Ela certamente teria soltado um grito altíssimo se a Ave Fênix não tivesse tomado seus lábios em um beijo ardente.

As estocadas ficaram mais rápidas, até que ele explodiu de prazer.

**PODEM VOLTAR A LER AGORA.**

**Varanda do 13º Templo...**

Todos já começavam a comer e a conversar. Até que...

"E aí, Shion. Não vai contar o que você e o Dohko aprontavam nos velhos tempos?" – perguntou Máscara da Morte.

"Não aprontávamos nada! Estávamos muito ocupados treinando para as guerra e não tínhamos tempo de aprontar" – Defendeu-se o Mestre do Santuário.

"Só pode ser brincadeira né? E aquela amazona que você me contou?"

"KHRISTINE!" – Shion exasperou.

"Ah огорченно. Eu não tive a intenção" (**Tradução:** огорченно/sorry/desculpe (Isso é russo, viu gente))

"Agora vai contar essa história certinho para a gente, Khris!" – disse Caroline.

"É! Vai, conta!". – Julia animou-se com a idéia de descobrir os podres de Dohko.

"Bom, então é o seguinte. Quando eles era mais jovens, Dohko e Shion pegavam TODAS as amazonas que existiam nesse Santuário" – a russa contou sem se importar com o olhar fulminante do ariano sobre si.

"Eles pegavam todas é?" – Julia perguntou com um sorriso e olhando para Dohko.

"Todas. Dohko tem uam lista de amazonas de: Carina, Lebre, Hydra Fêmea, Taça, Altar e Águia. As de Shion é Coroa Austral, Andrômeda, Cassiopéia, Raposa, Apus e Cobra. Mas eles pegavam elas e depois nunca mais falavam com elas. Como castigo, Athena, depois da Guerra de Hades, proibiu que eles andassem no Santuário, mas foi inútil. Eles sempre davam um jeitinho pra sumir de vez em quando" – a coreógrafa continuou.

"Que interessante, Dohko de Libra" – Julia levantou-se, assustando o cavaleiro – "Bem.." – ela limpou a boca com um guardanapo – "Precisamos conversar" – ela puxou o cavaleiro até um canto isolado.

"Bem que eu desconfiava do Shion. Uma vez eu vi ele saindo do treino com o Mu e indo para a vila das amazonas" – disse Aiolos rindo.

"Viu mesmo, Aioros. Eu fui encontrar uma amazona pois não sou de ferro, eu admito isso. Agora eu quero ver contar o que aconteceu contigo no mesmo dia" – disse o ariano.

"Não sei o que você ta falando" – o sagitariano disse fazendo-se de desentendido.

"Nao se faça de desentendido. Eu tava saindo da vila das amazonas e você estava entrando que eu sei!"

"Sabe o que é, ele tava de rolo com uma certa amazona daquela vez. Eu lembro bem esse dia" – disse Shura.

"Esse dia você fugiu do Santuário pra se encontrar com a amazona de Baleia" – O sagitariano fuzilou o amigo com o olhar.

"E você foi se encontrar com a amazona de Camaleão" – disse o capricorniano.

"O que tem eu?" – June chegava naquele momento e sentava-se ao lado de Afrodite.

"Não é você. Naquela época era outra pessoa a amazona de Camaleão" – Marin explicou.

"Aiolos e Shura sempre foram saidinhos demais. Eu me lembro do Aiolos enrolando uma aprendiz de amazona. A coitada suspirava por ele e achava que ele estava apaixonado por ela" – disse Saga – "Eu era Grande Mestre nessa época".

"E depois sou que sou o pervertido do Santuário" – resmungou Milo.

**No outro canto...**

"Olha Júlia, naquela época eu era assim, admito. Mas eu mudei. Eu te amo. Juro!" – disse Dohko.

"E eu acredito. Mas depois de conhecer a sua lista eu cheguei a conclusão de que..." – ela fez uma pausa e o coração do libriano quase parava – "Depois de tantas mulheres, você já deve ter uma experiência demasiada nesse assunto e quero que você me mostre.

Dohko não acreditou no que ouviu e ficou parado, estático.

"Dooohkooo??" – ela passava a mão na frente dos olhos do cavaleiro – "Tem alguém aí??"

"Tem, tem sim" – Ele finalmente voltou ao normal – "Se segura".

"Mas o que..."

Ele a pegou no colo e começou a descer as escadarias.

"Desculpe a saída de última hora, gente, mas eu tenho que levar a Júlia para a casa" – ele disse quando passavam pela mesa onde todos estavam sentados comendo (**N/C:** _SEM DUPLO SENTIDO PELAMORDEZEUS!!!!!!!_)

"E precisa ser no colo?" – Máscara da Morte perguntou malicioso,

"Mas é claro! Imagina se ela cai!" – disse o cavaleiro jogando-a levemente para cima e continuando a descer as escadas.

"Noite feliz para o Dohko e a Julia" – comentou Andréa.

"Quem diria que essa sua boca grande viria a calhar, Khris" – Ankallima riu.

Khris mostrou a língua para as amigas.

**Libra...**

**Já deu pra perceber né? Pessoas sensíveis, parem agora, pois a CPP vai entrar em ação!**

Mal entraram na sétima casa, Dohko e Júlia já estavam aos agarros. As roupas foram deixadas nos cômodos. Tanto é que quando chegaram na sala, ambos estavam completamente despidos.

Estavam passando pela sala, quando a ereção do cavaleiro roçou "acidentalmente" na pele da coxa da coreógrafa, e aquilo foi a gota que faltava para o copo transbordar. No sofá mesmo, a moça foi jogada. O cavaleiro ficou em cima dela e começou a estimular seu corpo, a cada toque, o calor subia mais.

A língua quente do cavaleiro percorreu toda extensão do corpo dela, cada pedaço descoberto daquele corpo era estimulado (ou seja, tudo). A pele já começava a ficar salgada por causa do suor que os dois corpos emanavam.

Até que Julia o puxou de volta para si. O beijo foi de dar inveja e só foi interrompido por falta de ar.

"Dohko, eu não agüento mais" – ela fitou seus olhos – "Quero te sentir em mim. Quero que você me penetre"

Atendendo a súplica da dançarina, Dohko posicionou-se e começou a tortura. Mas era tão apertado. A sensação de estar sendo repelido apenas serviu para excitá-lo ainda mais. Devagar, ele introduziu-se por inteiro dentro dela. Logo depois, saiu um pouco e entrou de uma vez só. O grito de Julia certamente teria sido altíssimo se o cavaleiro não tivesse selado seus lábios no dela. E ele começou a movimentar-se rápida e firmemente.

As respirações estavam descompassadas. Ambos os corpos banhados pelo suor. Júlia arfava.

Até que os movimentos ficavam cada vez mais rápidos, anunciando que o orgasmo não demoraria a chegar e de fato, não demorou.

_**Continua...**_

**XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxXX**

**N/C:** _Esse cap inteiro foi escrito por mim, porque, como já devem ter percebido, ficou menor e teve 3 hentais._

_E respondendo uma PM que eu recebi, eu já anuncio a vocês o porque que eu AINDA não coloco sexo oral nos hentais._

_É pq eu acho que __ainda__ não tenho estômago para imaginar uma cena dessas e transferir para o Word. Mas devagar eu chego lá!_

_Beijos_

_Já né_


	12. Sonhos

**Capítulo 12**

**Sonhos**

**No dia seguinte...**

**Alojamento dos cavaleiros de bronze...**

**Quarto do Shiryu...**

"Bom dia, minha chinesinha".

"Bom dia, meu dragão" – respondeu ela encostada no peito dele espregiçando-se manhosamente.

"Gostou da noite de ontem?"

"E como. Foi altamente maravilhoso".

"Hoje eu vou te ver dançando".

"Claro, eu faço questão. Vamos lá?"

Shiryu assentiu e os dois foram se trocar.

**Enquanto isso, Quarto do Ikki...**

Ikki e Esmeralda estavam agarrados de pé e já se trocaram.

"Minha loira, está animada para dançar para mim?"

"E como estou. E prepare-se, você vai ver do que eu sou capaz".

"Estou empolgado pra esse dia. E não duvido de nada que venha de você, além do mais depois da noite de ontem".

"Ah é? Então você gostou da loira aqui?" – perguntou ela agarrando-o mais forte.

"Muito mais do que você pensa. Eu sabia que você era a melhor. Tenho que reconhecer que o encosto do Seiya está certo: as quietinhas são as melhores" – ela disse no ouvido dela, vendo-a estremecer.

"Obrigada. Foi a única afirmação sã que ele fez na vida mesmo. E sabe por que isso?"

"Eu não, por que será?"

"É que eu tava aguardando a hora certa pra te atacar".

"Sei, safadinha. É assim mesmo que tem que ser. Antes safada do que tapada".

"Podes crer. Vamos que eu quero dançar".

**Salão de dança...**

Quando o casal chega encontra Shunrei, Seika, Natássia e Kalli. Ikki, Shiryu, Aiolos, Camus e Shura observavam inquietos, fofocando sobre suas amadas.

"Ei, chifrudo, aproveitou para dar uma xavecada na indiana?" – perguntou Aiolos – "To sabendo que começou a aprender dança de salão com ela".

"Olha quem fala. Ontem estava aos beijos com a Seika e vem dar uma de bom moço pra cima de mim!".

"Calma, chifrudinho do meu coração, eu só queria saber o que rolou entre vocês. Tá nervosinho hoje?"

"Vá te catar, flechudo. O que eu fiz ou deixei de fazer com a Kalli é problema meu. E se quer saber se eu to irritado, eu to mesmo. Agora o Santuário inteiro sabe dos meus podres. E você deveria estar duplamente irritado, pq agora o Santuário e, em especial o irmão da tua amada, sabem dos teus podres".

"Eu não to nem aí pra ninguém. Ele que venha pra cima de mim que eu nunca mais empresto pra ele a minha armadura" – o tom que o sagitariano usava era quase sarcástico.

"Hahahahahaha, tá certo. Acho que vou seguir o que você tá fazendo".

"Tá bom, agora eu quero ver a minha ruiva".

"E eu a minha indiana".

**Em outro canto…**

Ikki e Shiryu estavam conversando muito animadamente sobre a "incrível" noite de ontem com as suas garotas.

"Caramba, Ikki, a Shunrei tem um fogo que eu fiquei impressionado. Aquele rostinho meigo de menina esconde uma leoa sedenta por comida" (**N/J:** _gente, eu estou muuuuuito animada, sabe, não reparem nesse capítulo e nos próximos_).

"Faço suas as minhas palavras, Shiryu. A Esmeralda despertou a Fênix que existe dentro de mim. Foi tão bom que eu quero mais pra essa noite".

"Acho que essa dança do ventre animou nossas garotas. Como a minha chinesa disse, ela faria coisas diferentes além de ficar rezando por mim".

"E a Esmeralda renasceu literalmente. Depois de tantos anos morta, ela tá um mulherão. Ela já era bonita quando tava na Ilha da Rainha da Morte, mas agora além de bonita ela é safada".

"E você está gostando desse lado da Esmeralda, hein Fênix?"

"Como eu vejo que você está gostando desse jeito da Shunrei".

"Só tem uma coisa que me preocupa".

"O que, Dragão?"

"A gente tem que ficar bem atentos pras duas não brigarem de novo".

"Relaxa, as duas só brigaram pq não estavam no seu juízo perfeito. Depois do que aconteceu ontem, nenhuma das duas vai começar a armar barraco. Afinal, mulher amada é mulher feliz".

"Tomara, Ikki, tomara".

**Enquanto isso...**

As quatro meninas e mais Kalli esperavam por Júlia.

"Essa Júlia tá atrasada. Estou decepcionada com ela" – disse a indiana.

"Calma, Kalli. Ela deve estar cansada da noite de ontem" – disse Seika com um olhar malicioso.

"É verdade. E pelo que vejo está com meu pai" – disse Shunrei.

"Kalli, não perca tempo. Eu quero dançar. Depois a Júlia chega" – apressou Esmeralda.

"Tudo bem. Então vamos começar" – disse a indiana.

Elas começam a dançar.

**Enquanto isso, Casa de Libra...**

"Meu Deus, eu estou atrasada. A Saori e a Kalli vão me matar" – disse uma desajeitada espanhola saindo correndo do sofá onde estava deitada abraçada com o cavaleiro.

"Ah, não vão não que eu não deixo" – Dohko enlaçou sua cintura.

"Dohkinho, meu lindo, tá tudo muito bom aqui, mas eu tenho que ir lá".

"Não sem me dar um beijo antes".

Então eles se beijam gulosamente.

"Eu te levo rapidamente até lá" – ele a pegou no colo.

"Igual ontem?"

"Sim, igual ontem. E se prepare porque hoje vai ter mais festa aqui em casa porque você vem morar aqui".

"Obaaaaaaaaaa!!!!"

Então Dohko a leva rapidamente até a aula. Chegando lá, todos os olham.

"Desculpem o atraso. Eu perdi a hora" – ela disse completamente encabulada.

"Foi por causa da noite de ontem, Júlia?" – Natássia perguntou com um olhar mega malicioso

"De certa forma é" – ela respondeu muito corada.

"Vamos logo que a aula já começou" – Ankallima apareceu atrás dela com cara de poucos amigos.

"Tá bom".

Então ela começa a participar da aula.

**Enquanto isso, no outro lado do Salão...**

"Muito bem, amazonas. Neste progresso vocês já vão estar com tudo em cima nessa semana mesmo" – Disse Andréa.

"Nós somos demais, Déia. Fazemos de tudo para ganhar no campeonato" – disse Marin.

"Eu só quero ver a minha parte na coreografia. A mais sexy e original" – disse June.

"Convencida. A minha parte é a melhor" – disse Gisty.

"Não, a minha é a melhor. Sempre o primeiro é o melhor" – disse a ruiva.

"É isso mesmo, Marin. Tanto a sua parte quanto você são as melhores" – disse Máscara da Morte.

"Não, vamos ser francos. As loiras chamam mais atenção" – Afrodite apontou para June.

"Não são as loiras, são os loiros que chamam mais atenção" – disse Hyoga com um sorriso maior que o do gato do "Alice no País das Maravilhas".

"Com certeza, amor" – Carol jogou um beijinho para ele.

**TODOS menos Shina:** AMOR?????

"Sim, gente, eu e o Hyoga estamos namorando".

"É isso mesmo. O loiro russo e a morena italiana" (**N/J:** _Gostou, Carol?_) (**N/C:** _Amei, Junizinha_).

"Parabéns, Carol" – disse Andréa sorrindo.

"Mulher bonita pra mim tem que ser italiana e morena. A Gisty é uma delas" – disse Saga.

"E homem bonito pra mim tem que ter cabelo azul, grego e ter 1.88 m como você, amor".

'Logo será o verdinho japonês e a morena brasileira' Shun pensou devorando Andréa com os olhos.

"Será que dá pra ensaiar a minha parte? Eu não agüento mais essa encheção de saco!" – disse Shina ultra irritada.

**TODOS:** o.O

"Tá bom, Shina. Então vamos ensaiar essa parte inteira. Aí amanhã vamos ensaiar mais duas vezes pra depois de amanhã já entrar na parte da Gisty" – disse Caroline.

**Na parte de fora...**

Eis que está um dos Trios Athena Exclamation (**N/J:** _Mu, Milo e Aiolia, gente, pra quem não sabe_) fofocando sobre suas amazonas.

"Essa biba enrustida do Afrodite não me engana. Ele se faz de machão, mas ele só tá reparando no Máscara" – disse Milo.

"Essa é outra biba enrustida. Só fica reparando nas coxas do "cavaleiro mais belo do Santuário"" – disse Aiolia.

"Hahahahahaha, tá com ciúme do macumbeiro, Aiolia? Que coisa ridícula" – desdenhou o escorpião.

"Se for assim, o mesmo pode ser dito de você com o Afrodite, Milo de Escorpião. Mas não tem importância não. Eu sou o mais paparicado do Santuário. Marin que me aguarde".

"Eu é que sou o mais paparicado, leãozinho. Se bem que tempos atrás certos irmãos seus eram bem paparicados também".

"Olha como fala do meu irmão, inseto!".

Fica um silêncio. Aiolia e Milo olham para um Mu totalmente entretido nos movimentos de Shina.

"NINGUÉM PODE FALAR DO MEU IRMÃO PQ TEM CERTOS MESTRES DE UM CERTO CARNEIRO QUE SÃO OS MAIS PERVERTIDOS DO SANTUÁRIO!!!" – disse o Leão em um tom deveras alto.

"Hã???? Que???? Como???? Onde????? Por que???? Quando????"

"Carneirinho, carneirinho, tá pensando no que?"

"Não enche, escorpião".

"Ora, Mu velho de guerra. Você sabe que nós formamos o trio mais perfeito do Santuário por nossa "velha" amizade. Então pode contar pra gente o que você está pensando" – disse Aiolia.

"Tá bom então. Eu vou conquistar a Shina hoje".

"Toma cuidado pra não ter no mesmo destino que o Milo quando foi tentar conquistar a June".

"Nem me lembre, Aiolia. Nem me lembre".

"Comigo é diferente. Olhem como a Shina está nervosa".

"Ué, isso não tem nada a ver".

"Claro que tem! Ela tá assim porque eu não estou lá. Portanto, ela está sentindo a falta de mim".

"Carneiro, carneiro, cuidado com esse comportamento. Todo mundo sabe como é a Shina, uma ariana brava pra caramba" – disse Milo.

"E por acaso você se esqueceu que eu também sou ariano, escorpião?"

"Tá bom então. Mas não diga que eu não avisei".

"Até mais".

**O treino das amazonas acaba. À tarde, Carol e Hyoga começavam com o treino dela.**

"Bom, Carol. Para começar, você deve ter um amplo conhecimento de física"

"Aaahh!! Já me bastou o Sr.Petrachelli no colegial e eu nunca consegui aprender nada!!"

"Ele era tão bonito como eu?"

"Nem de longe"

"Então acredite, você vai aprender".

Hyoga tinha razão, não precisaram nem duas horas de explicação e Carol já estava sabendo tudo.

"Agora é a parte legal, para despertar seus cosmo, você precisa...

**Enquanto isso, Salão de Dança...**

Andréa vai ensinar bolero ao Shun. De repente, ela o vê ELEGANTÉRRIMO com um terno igual a que o Hyoga estava usando na tarde anterior com Carol. Ela fica pasma.

"Olá, Shun".

"Olá, Andréa".

"O que é isso?" – Ela apontou para um pacote que o cavaleiro carregava.

"Isso é pra você vestir".

"Obrigada" – ela disse pegando o embrulho.

Shun apenas sorri e ela vai se trocar.

'Ai, minha Nossa Senhora, dai-me sabedoria para conduzir essa aula. Mas que ele é um gato, ele é' ela pensava.

Então, Andréa acabou de se trajar. Muito elegante, ela veste um vestido de seda azul turquesa frente única com bordado no busto em strass na altura dos joelhos, com brincos de strass com contas azuis, maquiagem leve que combina com a roupa, cabelos presos em estilo "banana" improvisado, sandália em strass alta e um bracelete prata no braço direito.

"Está linda".

"Obrigada" – ela respondeu corada.

"Vamos dançar?"

Andréa assentiu. Os dois começam a dançar sensualmente. Com o passar da música, os dois se olham com olhares românticos, como se um fosse do outro. Quando acaba a música, Shun beija Andréa, o que a deixa sem chão.

"Quer namorar comigo?" - ele perguntou olhando fundo nos olhos dela.

"Quero, e muito".

Andréa abraça Shun. Então eles sentam em um canto e ela olha para ele.

"Preciso lhe contar um segredo que tenho".

"O que?"

"Eu já me apaixonei por outro homem, mas era um amor não correspondido".

"Como o da June comigo?"

"Exatamente igual. Eu achei que ele era meu durante alguns anos e só fui perceber que não amo ele quando te conheci".

Shun sorri e a beija.

"Que bom. Eu só conheci o amor com você. Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo, Shun".

"Mas por que você quis me contar isso?"

"Porque eu percebi o quanto a June ainda gosta de você".

"Isso é verdade. Não quero magoá-la".

"Temos que dar um jeito de ela ver que não é apaixonada por você".

"O Hyoga falou que ela é apaixonada pelo Milo. Eu duvido muito".

"Mas ela é apaixonada pelo Milo. Tá na cara".

"Você também acha?"

"Eu não acho, eu tenho certeza".

"Mas como isso?"

"O sentimento que ela passa é de que ela está com rancor do Milo. Mas no fundo é medo de não se envolver com ele".

"Eu fico impressionado com o sexto sentido das mulheres. Nunca falha".

Os dois riem.

"Eu só tenho certeza de uma coisa" – disse ele olhando vagamente para o horizonte.

"Do que?"

"Que eu sou louco por você".

Os dois se abraçam e ficam assim durante um bom tempo juntos.

**XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXxx**

Antes disso tudo acontecer, Shina vai dar uma volta pelo Santuário e Mu a segue.

"Oi, Shina".

"Oi, Mu".

"Então, está gostando da coreografia?"

"Estou gostando muito".

"Que bom. Mas você vai gostar muito mais quando eu estiver perto de você" – ele se aproxima perigosamente.

"Não estou entendendo o que está falando".

"Vai entender agora".

Ele a agarra.

"Me solta, Mu!!"

"Não solto, minha italiana. Você é minha!".

"Me solta ou eu sou obrigada a fazer alguma coisa".

"Pode fazer, vai ser inútil. Eu sei que você está apaixonada por mim e eu também estou apaixonado por você".

"Cale-se, eu amo o Seiya. E você não passa de um carneirinho mamão com açúcar que tenta ser o máximo".

"Mas eu sou o máximo".

"O máximo de nada, carneirinho tibetano sem graça. O máximo que você vai conquistar é uma lhama, que é o que você merece. Passar bem" – ela finalmente desvencilha-se dos braços dele e começa a correr, fazendo Mu ficar triste.

"Hahahahahaha, "o máximo que você pode conquistar é uma lhama". Essa foi muito boa" – riu Aiolia, ele e Milo haviam surgido sabe-se lá de onde.

"Fica quieto, Aiolia. Eu ainda não acabei com a minha conquista da Shina".

"Ora, ora, mas não era você que tava dizendo que ia conquistar a Shina hoje de qualquer jeito?"

"Ora, quem está falando isso, o grande Milo de Escorpião que levou dois chutes no lugar mais frágil do corpo do homem. E além do mais de quem".

"Ora, seu... Agulha Escarlate!!!"

"Extinção Estrelar!!!"

"Parem vocês dois!!!!! Isso não vai trazer a June e a Shina pra vocês".

"Droga" – ambos disseram abaixando o punho.

"Eu vou atrás da Shina de novo".

"Não, Mu. Vai atrás da Andréa. Ela tá no salão com o Shun e com uns cds". – aconselhou o cavaleiro de Leão.

"É verdade. Aí você pode conseguir uma música bonita pra embalar seu romance".

"Boa idéia que vocês tiveram. Vai que a Shina foi pra lá também".

Então Mu foi ao encontro de Andréa. Enquanto isso, Shina corria atrás de Seiya e percebe que ele está aos beijos com Saori.

"Vem, meu lindo, que eu vou te fazer muito feliz" – disse a herdeira de Mitsumasa Kido.

"Vai ser agora?"

"Claro. Só se você não quiser".

"Eu to louco pra isso, minha deusa".

"Então vamos".

Seiya pega Saori no colo e a leva definitivamente para o quarto. Shina começa a chorar e vai ao salão, onde vê Andréa e Shun juntos.

'Como eu queria estar desse jeito com o Seiya, mas eu não consigo porque essa vaca roxa não me permite' ela pensa lamentando-se.

Então o casal avista a amazona.

"Oi, Shina, tá tudo bem?" – a coreógrafa a cumprimentou amavelmente.

"Não, Déia. Tá tudo muito mal".

"Amor, pode nos deixar um pouco a sós?"

"Claro.Até mais" – ela disse dando um beijo na bochecha dela.

Shun vai embora, deixando a brasileira e a italiana sozinhas. Mu chega de fininho e espia a conversa.

"Então, qual é o motivo para sua insatisfação?"

"O motivo se chama Saori Kido".

"Ah sei, o Seiya namora com ela".

"Exatamente".

"Sabe, Shina, eu já tive um amor não correspondido, sabia?"

"Não. E o que aconteceu?"

"Eu queria porque queria ele, mas eu fui ver que não o amava quando eu conheci o Shun. Então, pense se isso que você sente pelo Seiya é amor ou é um sentimento possessivo".

"É claro que é amor!! Eu amo o Seiya!".

"Será? Olhe, eu vou te dar um cd que tem uma música linda. Essa música é pra ser ouvida em casa, quando você puder refletir sobre sua vida. Clica no número 4 e a ouça atentamente".

Lá atrás, Mu ouvia tudo triunfante.

'É agora'.

**Ele entrou no salão e deu de cara com as duas conversando.**

"Mu, você por aqui?" – disse a brasileira.

"Tudo bem, Andréa? Devo lhe dar os parabéns pela coreografia".

"Aguarde para a dança de salão".

"Estou aguardando pacientemente".

Andréa olha pra Shina, que não fala nada.

"Vou deixar vocês aqui sozinhos".

"Obrigado, Andréa".

A coreógrafa foi embora.

"Eu também vou embora. Estou muito cansada".

"Espere" – ele pegou o braço dela.

"Me larga, Mu. Deixa-me sozinha".

"Como quiser. Mas pense no que eu disse".

Shina não falou nada novamente. Foi para seu quarto ouvir a música.

**SONHOS**

Tudo era apenas uma brincadeira  
E foi crescendo, crescendo, me absorvendo  
E de repente eu me vi assim completamente seu  
Vi a minha força amarrada no seu passo  
Vi que sem você não há caminho,  
eu não me acho  
Vi um grande amor gritar dentro de mim como  
eu sonhei um dia  
Quando o meu mundo era mais mundo  
E todo mundo admitia  
Uma mudança muito estranha  
Mais pureza, mais carinho mais calma,  
mais alegria  
No meu jeito de me dar  
Quando a canção se fez mais clara e mais sentida  
Quando a poesia realmente fez folia em minha vida  
Você veio me falar dessa paixão inesperada  
Por outra pessoa  
Mas não tem revolta não  
Eu só quero que você se encontre  
saudade até que é bom  
É melhor que caminhar vazio  
A esperança é um dom  
Que eu tenho em mim  
Eu tenho sim  
Não tem desespero não  
Você me ensinou milhões de coisas  
Tenho um sonho em minhas mãos  
Amanhã será um novo dia  
Certamente eu serei mais feliz

**Ela ouve a música e chora. Então dorme em meio a lágrimas de desespero e dúvida.**

**Continua...**


	13. Toma Baranga!

**Capítulo 13**

**Toma Baranga!**

**Duas semanas depois...**

"Agora tenta me atacar usando o ar congelante" – disse Hyoga.

"PÓ DE DIAMANTE"

"Bom. Mas não o suficiente, se quer uma dica, transfira todo o seu cosmo para o golpe, assim ele será mais intenso"

"Nesse nível, eu sou capaz de congelar alguém que não tenha despertado o cosmo?"

"Creio que sim, Carol. Me atrevo a dizer que você consegue criar um esquife de gelo para aprisionar alguém sem cosmo".

**Enquanto isso, treino de dança do ventre...**

"Oi gente" - cintura fina,busto avantajado,longas pernas. pele extremamente alva, curtíssimos cabelos laranjas como de homem apenas com uma pequena trancinha na nuca. (Tipo padawan de Star Wars) Olhos verdes e brilhantes e lábios carnudos entrou no salão de dança.

"GABI!!!!" – as duas coreógrafas correram para abraçá-la.

"Não nos vemos há séculos!" – disse Júlia.

"Concordo" – Kalli reforçou a amiga.

"Desculpe, meninas, estive ocupada. Mas me diga, o que acharam dos modelitos que eu criei?"

"Foi você quem criou essas roupas?" – perguntou Natássia.

"Foi sim, eu sou estilista"

"Demais! Essas roupas são tudo!" – disse Seika.

"Arrasando como sempre em suas criações hein Gabi!"

"Mas é claro, Julia! É o meu trabalho não?"

**Um tempo depois...**

Duas loiras entram felizes no Santuário

"Aeee Hyoga, é a revolta. Vai pagar pelos seus erros agora, quero ver o que a italiana vai falar quando ver isso"

"Não enche Seiya!"

"Hyoga, você sabe que eu odeio concordar com o Seiya, mas dessa vez ele está certo. A Carol vai arrancar sua pele quando ver essas duas aqui e souber o que aconteceu". – disse Ikki.

"Não precisa falar o que eu sei!"

**X**

"To até vendo que hoje não vai prestar..." – comentou a coreógrafa de longas madeixas castanhas enquanto olhava na direção das loiras.

"Bobagem, Carol. Deve ser impressão sua" – disse Khris.

"É bom que seja mesmo..."

"Elas se chamam Freiya e Eiri" – disse Gabi – "A Saori chamou-as hoje de manhã"

'Não gostei dessa Freiya. Ela tem uma cara de bisca...' pensou a italiana.

**X**

"Saori, por que chamou a Freiya e a Eiri aqui?" – perguntou o russo suando frio.

"Por que elas me pediram para vir para cá ué. Além do mais, terá uma festa havaiana hoje e não seria justo elas ficarem de fora" – disse a deusa bebendo um copo de água.

"Ora, Hyoga, eu quero me divertir, não posso?" – perguntou a irmã de Hilda olhando maliciosamente para ele.

**Enquanto isso, Touro...**

Kanon e Aldebaran conversavam sobre seus problemas...

"É, Kannon, to vendo que so nós vamos ficar sem ninguém" – comentou o taurino.

"Nem me fale, Deba, to ficando pra titio".

"Ora, ora, geminiano, não era você quem conquistaria a Marin?" – perguntou Aiolia que chegava junto com Milo e Mu.

"Cala a boca, Oria, você é o ultimo que pode falar alguma coisa pra mim. Levou um grande fora da Marin com o macumbeiro do Mascara da Morte e agora vem com essa pose de leão indomável".

"Não muda de assunto, Kanon. Ta com dor de cotovelo não é? Bem feito!" – disse o leonino sentando-se ao lado de Aldebaran.

"Chega vocês dois! Nós não estamos aqui pra ficar retrucando acusações. Eu to aqui precisando de um ombro amigo isso sim!" – disse Mu extremamente irritado.

"Ah, o carneirinho tá nervosinho. Por que será que ele ta assim?".

"Deba, o assunto é sério. Eu to tentando conquistar a Shina a um mês e nada de eu conseguir!".

"E que estou tentando conquistar a June. Só que ela insiste em ficar com a biba do Santuário e ainda maltrata o meu Jr!"

"Como esse mundo da voltas mesmo. Cada um de nós esta pagando todos os pecados que cometemos" – comentou Kanon.

"Pois é, Kanon. Estou pagando o pecado de ter recusado o pedido de namoro da Marin. Agora ela ta com o macumbeiro do Máscara da Morte" – comentou o leonino.

"Eu estou pagando o terrivel pecado de ter matado o mestre dela e agora ela não me quer. Só que em troca ela fica com a biba enrustida do Afrodite!" – disse Milo passando as mãe freneticamente pelos cabelos.

"Eu estou pagando porque comecei toda a luta do Santuário do Mar. E agora a Marin preferiu o Mascara da Morte do que eu".

"E o pior sou eu, que nunca fiz nada! Só que a Shina insiste em achar que ama o encosto do Seiya".

"Acho que você é o pior" – todos suspiraram.

Todos riram com o pensamento coletivo.

"Somos o quinteto fantástico" – disse o escorpiano.

"A partir de agora temos um único objetivo" – disse o brasileiro levantando-se.

"Conquistar as mulheres que nós queremos" – Aiolia também se levantou.

"Mas de que maneira?" – Mu continuava sentado.

"Bom, Mu, vocês não ouviram que hoje vai ter visitas para a festa havaiana?"

"Sim, e daí Kanon?"

"Essa é a sua oportunidade de botar ciúmes na Shina"

Mu sorriu animado e também se levantou.

"E nós três?" – Perguntou Milo.

"E vocês três tem sorte. Podem conquistar suas mulheres hoje. E a gente, quem nós vamos conquistar?" – disse Aldebaran.

"A gente da um jeito, Deba" – disse Kanon – "Eu acho que vou conquistar a francesa que veio hoje. Quem sabe ela não da uma bola pra mim?"

"E eu vou tentar conquistar a outra visita" – disse o taurino.

"Então ta combinado o plano" – Milo piscou.

"Boa sorte. E seja o que Afrodite quiser" – Aiolia disse e recebeu um olhar retaliador de Milo – "A Deusa Afrodite. Sabem, a Deusa do Amor".

**Aquário...**

"Quem diria que nós ficaríamos juntos um dia, Natássia" - disse o francês olhando através da janela de seu quarto.

"Não fique assim, querido, o que passou, passou" - Natássia se encaminhou até ele e o abraçou por trás.

Ao perceber que ela havia encostado em seu corpo, Camus sentiu um leve estremecimento e virou-se para fitá-la docemente.

"O que estou querendo dizer é que, pra mim era um sonho impossível de realizar. Sempre pensei que por ser um cavaleiro de ouro que deveria ser leal apenas a Athena. E o que está acontecendo agora é um milagre, pois Athena nos concedeu a permissão de sermos felizes",

Nesse momento, Camus se ajoelha diante dela.

"Eu te amo, Natassia. E me perdoe diante de um ato tão monstruoso que fiz pra você e para o Hyoga. Eu não queria ter feito aquilo e..." – suas palavras foram caladas pelo contato com os lábios da loira, que tinha se ajoelhado também.

Quando o contato cessa, ela olha bem fundo naqueles olhos azuis.

"Já passou. O que importa é que nós nos amamos".

Ficaram se olhando durante algum tempo. Kamus a beijou e a enlaçou na cintura. Era um beijo profundo, cheio de carícias e toques delicados. Como se pensassem juntos.

O lindo casal se levanta e começa a se beijar e se balançar em um ritmo vagaroso. De repente, Camus a surpreende pegando-a no colo e levando-a para sua cama. Ele a acomoda vagarosamente em seu aposento e a fita novamente.

"Se quiser parar, fala agora, quando eu começar, não vou conseguir parar" – ele disse olhando-a seriamente, era o último aviso que lhe dava.

"É tudo o que eu mais quero" – a mãe de Hyoga começou a acariciar o peitoral bem definido do cavaleiro.

**N/J: PRIMEIRO HENTAI, GENTE, NÃO SEI SE VOU ESCREVER BEM.**

**N/C: OK, a Junizinha começou a escrevê-lo, mas quem terminou fui eu! O.o**

"Agora você está em minhas mãos" – Natássia falou se levantando da cama.

A loira começa a desabotoar a camisa de Camus muito devagar. Ela estava por cima dele fazendo-o relaxar sobre a cama. Após tirar a camisa, o cavaleiro da décima primeira casa tira sua calça e Natássia remove toda a roupa dando giros em torno dele. Em poucos instantes, os dois estavam nus.

O aquariano resolve tomar as rédeas da situação e fica por cima dela. Distribuiu beijos por toda a barriga e foi subindo até os seios, onde eles os sugou com luxuria.

Natássia delirava com a boca quente do cavaleiro (**N/C:** _Isso é porque ele é o Mago da Água e do Gelo XD_). Vergou o quando sentiu as mãos dele invadirem sua intimidade. Céus como ele era bom!

Nunca tinha se sentido tão bem em toda sua vida quando o cavaleiro a possuiu por completo. Ambos gemiam incessantemente e atingiram o ápice.

(**Enquanto isso, na casa da Carol...**

**Carol com uma inveja do caramba:** MOOOORRRAAAAA NATÁSSIAAAAAA!!! HIHIHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHA

**Voltando à fic...**)

**PODEM VOLTAR A LER**

**Noite, Hora da festa...**

"Freiya, você está lindíssima" – disse Saori para a amiga.

Freiya usava uma roupa havaiana e tinha feito chapinha no cabelo.

"Obrigada, Saori... onde está Hyoga?"

"Ali, conversando com o Shun"

"Obrigada"

A asgardiana caminhou até o loiro e sentou-se ao lado dele.

"Olá, Hyoga"

"Oi Freiya" – disse o russo suando frio.

"Por que o nervosismo? Eu não mordo" – ela aproximou-se mais ainda, de modo que as coxas de ambos de tocaram.

Hyoga estava realmente muito nervoso.

"Freiya, para. Eu tenho namorada" – disse ele levantando-se.

"Eu não sou ciumenta"

"Freiya..."

**Um tempinho antes...**

As coreógrafas e a estilista entraram no salão de festas e Carol viu a irmã de Hilda dando em cima de Hyoga.

"Viu, Khris, eu disse que hoje o dia não ia prestar" – disse a italiana – "Gabi, sabe me dizer se ela tem cosmo?"

"Até onde eu sei, non" – disse a francesa.

"Era tudo que eu precisava saber"

"O que está pensando em fazer, Carol?" – perguntou Ankallima.

"To com uma vontade de dar um Pó de Diamante na fuça dessa menina e encerrá-la num esquife de gelo..."

"Não é assim que se resolve as coisas, Carol. Tudo bem que ela é uma oferecida. Mas você tem que fazer alguma coisa que ela se sinta humilhada. Como diz na minha terra, tem que dar uma ducha de água fria pra acabar com essa pouca vergonha!"

Nesse momento vem um "clic" à cabeça da coreógrafa.

"Deinha, você é um gênio"

"Obrigada... Mas o que foi que eu fiz?" – a brasileira estava confusa.

"É isso mesmo que eu vou fazer: dar uma ducha de água fria nela" – disse a italiana com um sorriso maldoso.

"Mais, o que foi que eu falei?" – Andréa ainda não tinha entendido nada e viu a amiga ir para o banheiro.

"Agora sou eu quem digo: il ne fournira pas" – comentou Gabrielle (**Tradução:** _it wont provide/Isso não vai prestar_)

Julia, Khris e Kalli concordaram e Andréa ainda estava boiando.

"Não entendi até agora"

"Simples" – disse a espanhola – "Olha só para o que está na mão da Carol"

"Ah! Meu Deus! Não era pra ela levar ao pé da letra!".

"Mas venhamos e convenhamos que a idéia é genial" – disse Khris.

"Concordo" – disseram Julia, Gabi e Kalli.

X

"Freiya, eu tenho namorada" – disse Hyoga.

"Não se preocupe, eu não sou ciumenta"

"Freiya..."

"Mas eu sou" – Carol apareceu no meio dos dois, e seja lá o que ela tinha nhás mãos, escondeu atrás – "Amor, não vai me apresentar a sua amiga?"

O cinismo da italiana assustou até as amigas que não tinham ficado muito longe, pois queriam ouvir.

"Ah sim... Ca-Caroline Coldibeli, essa é Freiya de Asgard"

"Desprazer" – ela deu um de seus melhores sorrisos forçados – "Sabe, Freiya, se tem uma coisa que eu odeio é uma oferecida dando em cima do meu namorado" – a calma dela era assustadora – "e sabe o que eu faço com essas garotas? Isso".

Caroline tirou um balde de água detrás de si e aplicou no lindo cabelinho chapado da princesa Freiya.

"Aahhh!"

"Espero que isso te ensine a não se meter com homem compromissados" – a coreógrafa sorriu triunfante.

"Ahhh! Olha só o que você fez sua..."

"Não se atreva a terminar essa frase, baranga. E quero que você ainda me agradeça, pois eu poderia muito bem te colocar dentro de um esquife de gelo".

"VOCÊ NÃO TINHA ESSE DIREITO!! SAORIIIII!!!"

A deusa foi correndo ver o que tinha acontecido. Ao ver a Freiya toda ensopada e o balde na mão de Caroline...

"A partir de hoje, você não trabalha mais no Santuário, Caroline Coldibeli"

"Não é a toa que todos te chamam de vaca roxa, Saori. Eu vou embora mesmo"

"Ah, mas se ela for embora, eu vou também vou!" – Hyoga passou as mãos sobre seus ombros e a puxou para si.

"Hyoga, só ela vai embora e eu estou..."

"Deixe de ser ridicula, Saori. Você nem sabe os motivos pelos quais a Carol fez isso. Então não tem o direito de ordenar nada". – ele fitou duramente Deusa e se virou para Freiya – "E você, Freiya, que vergonha. Estou cada vez mais decepcionado com você. Tudo isso que aconteceu foi por culpa sua!"

"Culpa minha? Ela joga agua fria em mim e a culpa é minha?" – a asgardiana defendeu-se.

"Sua sim, vagaloira. Eu nunca parto pra briga se eu não tenho certeza de que estou com a razão. E você estava dando em cima do meu namorado!"

"E você precisava jogar agua fria em mim?"

"Precisava sim, porque percebe-se a léguas que você é do tipo que insiste até conseguir o que quer, destruidora de casais"

"Ora sua..." – Freiya estava pronta para partir pra cima mas...

"Nao se atreva a fazer isso, Freiya e sabe qual é o seu problema? Você não sabe dar valor a quem gosta de você. Eu lembro quando eu te conheci, você me cercava enquanto o pobre do Haguen não sabia o que fazer. Aí ele morreu e você sempre arrumava uma desculpa pra se afastar de mim" – disse o russo.

"Não sabe como eu me arrependo, Hyoga, eu sempre te amei"

"AMOR, FREIYA? VOCÊ NUNCA ME AMOU. E EU TAMBÉM NUNCA TE AMEI. EU AMO A CAROL, E VOCE NÃO VAI MUDAR ISSO DA FORMA QUE VOCE ESTAVA FAZENDO. E NEM NUNCA PORQUE O VERDADEIRO AMOR É INFINITO E ETERNO!!!" – ele berrou.

Os olhos da irmã de Hilda marejaram e ela saiu correndo de perto deles.

"E você Saori. Como eu já disse. Se ela for eu também vou".

"Se a Carol for eu vou também!" – disse Julia.

"E se a Julia for eu também vou" – disse Dohko.

"Se a Julia e a Carol forem eu vou também" – disse Andréa.

"Se a Déa for eu vou junto" – disse Shun.

"Se meu irmão for, eu vou também" – disse Ikki.

"Se o Ikki for eu vou" – disse Esmeralda.

"Se a Carol, a Ju e a Déa forem eu também vou" – disse Kalli.

"Se a Kalli for eu também vou" – disse Shura.

"Se as meninas forem, eu que não vou ficar aqui sozinha" – disse Khris.

"Idem" – disse Gabi.

"E se a Khristine for, eu vou também!" – incrivelmente a afirmação veio de Shion, o que espantou a todos.

"Até você, Shion?" – Saori o olhava incrédula.

"Bem... er... er..." – O Grande Mestre estava muito vermelho.

"Ok! Ok, a Carol fica" – a herdeira de Mitsumasa Kido disse com má vontade para logo depois se retirar.

Cada um vai pra um canto.

"Obrigada por me defender, Hyoga" – ela se vira para o namorado.

Ele apenas sorri e eles se beijam.

**XxxxX**

Mu, que não agüentava mais dar murro em ponta de faca, começou a conversar com a Eiri, o que deixou a amazona de cobra super enciumada, mas nem ela própria sabia por que.

Então começa uma música e Shura e Ankallima começam a dançar. (**N/C:** _Kalli, antes que você comece a tacar pedra em mim, foi a Junizinha quem escolheu essa música!_)

_Descobri que te amo demais  
Descobri em você minha paz  
Descobri sem querer a vida  
Verdade!..._

Prá ganhar teu amor fiz mandinga  
Fui a ginga de um bom capoeira  
Dei rasteira na sua emoção  
Com o seu coração fiz zueira...

Fui a beira do rio e você  
Com uma ceia com pão  
Vinho e flor  
Uma luz prá guiar sua estrada  
A entrega perfeita do amor  
Verdade!...  


O pagode enlouquecia o casal e os movimentos sensuais davam uma sensação de quero mais.

Shura ia à loucura a cada movimento que a indiana fazia.

_  
Descobri que te amo demais  
Descobri em você minha paz  
Descobri sem querer a vida  
Verdade!  
Como negar essa linda emoção  
Que tanto bem fez pro meu coração  
E a minha paixão adormecida..._

Meu amor, meu amor, incendeia  
Nossa cama parece uma teia  
Teu olhar uma luz que clareia  
Meu caminho tal qual, lua cheia...

Eu nem posso pensar te perder  
Ai de mim esse amor terminar  
Sem você minha felicidade  
Morreria de tanto penar  
Verdade!...  


"Você é muito sexy, Kalli" – sussurrou o espanhol e ela abriu um largo sorriso.

"Você ainda não viu nada"

_  
Descobri que te amo demais  
Descobri em você minha paz  
Descobri sem querer a vida  
Verdade!  
Como negar essa linda emoção  
Que tanto bem fez pro meu coração  
E a minha paixão adormecida..._

Prá ganhar teu amor fiz mandinga  
Fui a ginga de um bom capoeira  
Dei rasteira na sua emoção  
Com o seu coração fiz zueira...

Fui a beira do rio e você  
Com uma ceia com pão  
Vinho e flor  
Uma luz prá guiar sua estrada  
A entrega perfeita do amor  
Verdade!...  


"Eu quero, eu quero ver" – ele suplicou.

"Então que tal a gente ir para Capricórnio depois dessa dança?"

"Como quiser, minha rainha"

_Descobri que te amo demais  
Descobri em você minha paz  
Descobri sem querer a vida  
Verdade!  
Como negar essa linda emoção  
Que tanto bem fez pro meu coração  
E a minha paixão adormecida...(3x)_

Descobri que te amo demais!

Assim que a música acabou, Ankallima e Shura saíram do salão principal, rumo à décima casa.

**No outro canto...**

"Bem... er..."

"Ora, Shion, não fique assim. Vai, fala por que disse que se eu fosse você também ia"

"É... que eu não quero que ninguém saia daqui. Carol, Andréa, Ankallima e Julia animaram mais esse Santuário e seria uma lástima que elas fossem embora e..."

As palavras de Shion foram cortadas pelo contato com os lábios da russa, que se moviam sobre os seus com sensualidade.

Não demorou para que ele correspondesse com o mesmo ardor e urgência. Seus lábios estavam quentes, irresistíveis e Khris não queria deixá-los de jeito nenhum.

**No outro canto ****²...**

Aiolia e Milo fazem de tudo para tentar conquistar Marin e June. E elas ficam tão possessas e impacientes que beijam Máscara da Morte e Afrodite bem na frente dos cavaleiros, o que serve para deixar Aiolia e Milo raivosos.

Gabrielle percebeu que tinha ficado de vela com Julia e Dohko e foi pro bar.

**Capricórnio...**

Kalli dançava a dança dos 7 véus e já estava tirando o terceiro véu.

Shura já sofria com a ereção, mas tentava manter o controle sobre a situação queria ver mais daquela dança.

A coreógrafa estava no quinto véu quando o cavaleiro não agüentou mais. Agarrou aquele corpo que ele tanto desejava e começou a beijá-lo por completo, então a jogou em sua cama e começou a despi-la, lentamente, enquanto ela rasgava a camisa dele com suas unhas afiadas. Ele variava entre beijos, mordidas e sugadas. O corpo dela correspondia a cada toque, suas mão embrenharam-se nos cabelos do cavaleiro de ouro e o puxou de volta para selarem os lábios novamente. Sua mão irrequieta abaixava a cueca dele e os dedos se fecharam em volta do membro quente dele e ela começou a masturbá-lo.

Shura grunhiu de prazer. Puxou os cabelos dela e tomou seus lábios com urgência.

Quando sentiu que ia gozar, ele mandou-a parar com a masturbação e então começou a penetrá-la.

Ankallima gemia alto³ e não duvidava que seus vizinhos, Aiolos e Camus ouviam tudo.

O ritmo pouco a pouco foi aumentando, ambos já ofegavam muito e então ambos chegaram ao orgasmo juntos. Repetiram a experiência a noite toda, e depois se entregaram aos braços de Hypnos.

**Continua...**

**XXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXxxxxx**

**N/C:** Meninas, primeiramente. Desculpa pela demora, mas essa ficwriter aqui está passando por um sério problema de falta de imaginação. Esse cap mesmo era para ter 4 hentais, mas eu não consegui escrever os outros. Me desculpem. E aproveito para avisar que provavelmente as atualizações das minhas fics vão atrasar.

**N/J:** Pessoal, como vocês podem ter reparado esse capítulo foi escrito pela Carol. Eu não tive muito tempo pra escrever, mas acho que compensou essa falta de tempo. Como muitas pessoas sabem, a carol "ama demais" a Freiya (risos) e fez essa "pequena sacanagem" com ela. Espero que tenham gostado e até o próximo capítulo.

**N/A:** Pessoal, quem quiser ver a dança dos 7 véus, procurem no youtube por "Anne Nargis – 7 véus" é o único vídeo que vai aparecer.

Beijos

Já né


	14. Homens Machistas são uma Merda

**Capítulo 14**

**Homens machistas são uma merda ¬¬**

**Três dias depois...**

Freiya havia voltado para Asgard, mas Eiri continuou em Athenas.

O dia tão esperado chega. O dia da primeira etapa do concurso.

**Clube de Dança de Salão de Athenas...**

**Camarim...**

"Estou com um mal pressentimento" – Ankallima comentou com Carol, Andréa e Julia.

"Como assim?" – perguntou a brasileira.

"Não sei, algo estranho" – Disse a indiana.

"Deve ser só impressão" – disse Julia.

"É, deve ser..."

"Muito bem, meninas" – Khris levantou a voz para as quatro amazonas ouvirem – "Vamos ensaiar uma última vez".

**Enquanto isso, no Santuário...**

**13º Templo, Ateliê da Gabi...**

"Gabriele, Saori me pediu para te levar no Clube de Dança de Salão de Atenas. Você ainda está com as roupas que as meninas vão usar na apresentação"

"Ah. Ok, Shaka, estou quase terminando aqui... Ahhhhh cadê minha tesoura!?!?"

Ela começou a correr de um lado pro outro procurando a tal tesoura e o indiano fica olhando e se perguntando se ela era hiperativa.

"Minha tesoura amadaaaaaa. Cadê você, gracinha? Vem pra mamãe, vem. CADÊ VOCÊ PO**(píííííí)**"

"Por acaso é isso aqui que você está procurando?" – o loiro perguntou apontando calmamente para uma tesoura encima de uma mesinha.

"É sim, obrigada" – ela pegou a tesoura, mas percebeu uma coisa estranha, o olhar do indiano estava meio divertido e seus lábios levemente curvados em um leve sorriso – "Por acaso era você que estava com a minha tesoura? AH, MAS É CLARO QUE ESTAVA! QUEM VOCE PENSA QUE É? EU ESTAVA DESESPERADA ATRÁS DA MINHA TESOURA E VOCÊ A ESCONDE DE PROPÓSITO PRA ME DEIXAR AINDA MAIS IRRITADA".

"Eu admito que estava com a sua tesoura. E eu ten..."

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH, VOCE ADMITE QUE ESTAVA COM A TESOURA". – ela partiu pra cima dele dando socos, tapas, chutes – "SEU CRETINO, IDIOTA, IMBECIL, RIDICULO E..."

"Calma, garota! Você precisa aprender a manter a calma!" – ele disse segurando os pulsos dela – "Eu estava tentando me explicar sobre..."

"Eu não quero saber das suas explicações. Saiba que eu sou uma pessoa muito ocupada pra ficar mantendo a calma, ta? E agora me dá licença que eu tenho mais o que fazer".

"Se é assim, então vou ficar aqui te esperando. Boa sorte"

Ela continua seu trabalho enquanto ele começa a meditar.

"Oooohhhmmmmmmm".

"..."

"Oooohhhmmmmmmm".

"..."

"Oooooohhhhmmmmmmm".

"..."

"Ooooohhhmmmmmmm"

"CHEEEEEEGAAAAAAAA ASSIM NÃO DÁ PRA TRABALHAR!!!"

"Ok. Eu vou pra minha casa. Quando estiver pronto, passa lá porque eu preciso de levar para o concurso" – ele disse se distanciando 'Será que ela tem mesmo 19 anos? Não parece. Parece mais que ela tem 9, e parece também que ta ligada no 220'.

**Clube de Dança de Salão de Athenas...**

Mu, Eiri, Milo, Saga, Kanon, Dohko, Aiolia e Máscara da Morte acabavam de chegar e pegam os melhores lugares na primeira fila. Enquanto Saori vai para o camarim das meninas.

**Camarim...**

"Bravo, meninas. Vocês foram estupendas!" – Julia aplaudia.

"Ai, estou tão nervosa" – disse Gisty.

"Não tem motivo para isso. Lembrem-se, é só fazer igual aos ensaios" – disse Andréa.

"Oiii meninas, cheguei" – Gabi entrou levando as roupas delas – "Dei alguns retoques. Espero que gostem"

"Obrigada Gabi" – disse Marin pegando as roupas.

"Boa sorte, meninas. Agora vou dar um toque no cenário de vocês. To indooooo" – Gabriele saiu do camarim como um raio.

"Tsc tsc. Essa menina não para nunca" – Carol riu.

As meninas se vestiram e Saori entrou na camarim.

"Gente, ta na hora. Que os deuses estejam com vocês"

"Obrigada, Saori" – elas responderam em uníssono.

"Vamos indo" – disse Ankallima ainda com um mau pressentimento.

Assim que saíram do camarim...

"Ora, ora, ora. Mas como esse mundo é pequeno" – disse um homem moreno, alto e de olhos castanhos.

"Mohamed" – Kalli estreitou os olhos.

"Não sabia que um campeonato de alto nível como esse aceitava coreógrafas tão medíocres" – ele olhava para a indiana.

"Para o meu total desagrado, o mundo se torna pequeno para se encontrar homens mesquinhos, machistas e ordinários como alguns que estão na minha frente agora" – ela rebateu – "O que você está fazendo aqui, seu inútil?".

"Veja lá como fala comigo, mulher. Eu tenho autorização para ensaiar pessoas leigas e fazê-las tornarem-se profissionais. Agora, já não posso dizer o mesmo de certas indianas que estão em outra equipe".

"Olha, quer saber. Eu não vou gastar minha preciosa saliva falando com um verme insignificante como você. Vai ensaiar a sua turma, pois eu estou muito ocupada aqui".

"Tudo bem. Mas aconselho a desistir. Pois quem irá ganhar sou eu".

"Só Zeus sabe quem vai ganhar. E minhas alunas são muito boas, ela tem grandes chances de ganhar"

"Se forem boas como a coreógrafa, esse concurso está no papo" – ele riu e se distanciou.

Podia quase se ver fumacinha saindo da cabeça da indiana.

"Quem é aquele mal educado, Kalli?" – perguntou Marin.

"É meu ex. E como já deve ter dado para perceber, é machista. Aposto que está treinando homens".

"Está sim. Está treinando quatro homens" – informa Saori.

"Eu sabia. Esse rato imundo acha que mulher só serve para fazer suas vontades. Por isso que eu terminei com ele e vim pra Grécia".

"Nossa, Kalli, que coisa horrível" – comentou June – "E quanto tempo você conviveu com ele?".

"De certa forma, eu consegui conviver com ele durante 6 meses. Daí, então foram mais 2 anos de pura tortura. Mas eu não quero falar sobre isso".

"É isso aí, meninas. Aprendam uma coisa: Falar sobre homem já é besteira. Falar de homens machistas é burrice" – disse Carol.

As apresentações começam. Depois de duas apresentações, o grupo de Mohamed se apresenta e o público aplaude muito.

"Vez de vocês meninas" – Gabriele novamente apareceu, mas seu cabelo já estava meio desgrenhado.

O letreiro "Moulin Rouge" começa a descer piscando.

_Where's all my soul sisters, lemme hear ya flow sisters_

A silhueta de Shina foi a primeira a ser iluminada por detrás da cortina.

_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister_

_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister_

A silhueta das outras três apareceram também. Até que Marin saiu detrás da cortina cantando e dançando sua parte da música. Ela vestia um corpete preto com listras verticais em vermelho os cabelos soltos emolduravam-lhe o rosto. Fez sua performance com o auxilio de um chicote, que passava pelo corpo sensualmente.

_He met Marmelade down in old Moulin Rouge_

_Strutting her stuff on the street_

_She said, hello, hey Joe_

_You wanna give it a go, oh_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey hey hey)_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya here (hee oh)_

_Mocca choco la ta ya ya (ooh yeah)_

_Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (oh oh)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

Logo depois, foi a vez de Shina sair detrás da cortina. Ela vestia um corpete verde combinando perfeitamente com seus cabelos, um leve casaquinho de cetim que foi ao chão durante a dança e uma cartola. Ela fez sua performance com a auxílio de um baquinho.

_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up_

_Boy drank all that magnolia wine_

_On her black satin sheets_

_It's where he started to freak, yeah_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da da da)_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya here (ooh yeah yeah)_

_Mocca chocolata ya ya (ya ya) (yeah yeah yeah)_

_Creole Lady Marmalade, uh_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ooh)_

Então Gisty saiu detrás da cortina. Ela vestia um vestido de cetim levíssimo que ia ato o meio das coxas. A cor branca dava um belíssimo contraste com os cabelos negos. Ela usava também uma capa que foi ao chão.

_Yeah, yeah, aw_

_We come through with the money and the garter belts_

_Let 'em know we 'bout that cake, straight out the_

_gate, uh_

_We independent women, some mistake us for whores_

_I'm saying, why spend mine when I can spend yours_

_Disagree, well that's you and I'm sorry_

_I'ma keep playing these cats out like Atari_

_Wear ideal shoes, gettin' love from the dudes_

_Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge_

_Hey sister, soul sister_

_betta get that dough sisters_

_We drink wine with the diamonds in the glass_

_By the case, the meaning of expensive taste_

_You wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya (come on)_

_Mocca choco la ta (what)_

_Creole Lady Marmalade_

_(One more time now, come on)_

Então todas fizeram um corredor da frente da fenda na cortinha

_Marmalade (oooh)_

_Lady Marmalade (hee yeah)_

_Marmalade (No oh oh yeah)_

June foi a última a aparecer. Mas a loirinha apareceu para matar. Vestida com um corpete vermelho sangue, luvas também vermelho sangue até os cotovelos. Milo arregalou os olhos. A platéia gritou alucinada.

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, hey_

_Colour of cafe au lait, alright_

_Made the savage beast inside_

_Roar until he cried: More, more, more..._

Então todas se juntaram no palco dançando e cantando.

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da da da)_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya here (ooh yeah yeah)_

_Mocca chocolata ya ya (ya ya) (yeah yeah yeah)_

_Creole Lady Marmalade, uh_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ooh)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ooh)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ooh)_

Ao termino da musica subiram lentamente as escadas e o publico gritava alucinadamente. Deram os acordes finais e sumiram pelo semi-coração.

O público gritou mais ainda. Os dourados estavam hipnotizados. O olhar triunfante de Ankalima encontrou o olhar raivoso de Mohamed.

**Camarim...**

"Eu amei!" – disse Gisty que entrava frenética no camarim.

"Quero dançar de novo!" – disse June empolgada – "Embora eu não tenha gostado nem um pouco daquele olhar do Milo" – ela completou.

"Sempre existe uma próxima vez" – disse Shina tirando a cartola.

"Pois é. Vamos logo porque eu quero saber o resultado" – disse Marin.

Depois de mais 5 grupos se apresentarem e de mais 10 minutos de pura apreensão, saiu o resultado.

"Os finalistas são:" – disse o Sr. Angelopoulos no microfone e abrindo um envelope – "os grupos "Poison Girls" treinadas pelas coreógrafas Andréa, Caroline e Khristine supervisionadas por Ankallima e Júlia e o grupo "Deuses da Dança" treinados pelo coreógrafo Mohamed"

A platéia novamente gritou em aprovação e novamente os olhares de Mohamed e Ankallima se cruzaram desafiadoramente.

"Parabéns, meninas" – Gabi apareceu com os cabelos ainda mais desgrenhados, o que denunciava que ela havia corrido de um lado pra outro sem parar um segundo.

Mais parabenizações e congratulações vieram depois e as meninas e coreógrafas aceitavam todas com um sorriso enorme.

"Gente, tem uma festa nos esperando no Santuário. Que tal irmos para lá?" – Sugeriu Carol.

E todos assentiram.

**Um tempo depois, 13º Templo...**

A festa já corria animada. Todas com seus pares.

June, Afrodite, Marin e Mask conversavam quando Milo e Aiolia chegaram.

"Parabéns pela vitória, June. Você estava belíssima dançando daquela forma" – disse Milo com seu sorriso arrebatador.

"O mesmo posso dizer de você, Marin. Agora você vai ter que dançar comigo na marra" – disse Aiolia.

"É. Você tem razão. Vou ter que dançar com você na marra. Pois se isso dependesse de mim, eu te trocava pelo meu namorado" – a amazona fez questão de entonar bem o "meu namorado".

"Faço minhas as suas palavras, Marin. Maldita hora que a vaca roxa escolheu um certo escorpião pervertido para ser meu par" – disse a amazona de Camaleão.

"Aposto que com o tempo você vai amar danar comigo" – disse Milo ainda com aquele sorriso.

"Pois eu tenho certeza que não" – disse a loira.

"Nunca diga que ignora a Grande Milo de Escorpião. Você não vai resistir a mim".

"E você, Marin, também não vai resistir a mim. Pode apostar que no primeiro dia você vai gamar no meu jeito de dançar".

"Aiolia, vai procurar a sua turma, ta? E você também, Milo. Nós estávamos conversando sossegados e vem você para nos atrapalhar. Tchaaaaaau." – a ruiva quase expulsou-os de lá.

Os dois saíram.

Enquanto isso, Mu conversava com Eiri e fazia ciúme na Shina. E é claro que a mediterrânea de cabelos verdes não se conformava com aquilo. Ela, a grande Shina de Cobra com ciúmes de uma loira sem sal como a Eiri. Não isso só podia ser um pesadelo.

No outro canto, Caroline e Hyoga falavam sobre o "fatídico acidente" com a Freiya.

"Hyoga, eu adorei você me defendendo daquela perua loira. E ainda bem que a Saori teve a decência de mandá-la de volta para Asgard".

"Ainda bem mesmo. Eu estava suando frio quando a Eiri e a Freiya chegaram. Especialmente a Freiya , que sempre foi mais espevitada".

"É, eu vi. Ela queria nos separar. Minha verdadeira vontade era encerrá-la em um esquife de gelo. Mas quando a Déia me falou da água, eu não resisti".

Os dois riram;

"Não, mas a idéia dela foi realmente excepcional. Só faltou cortar a juba dela com uma máquina zero pra ela ficar carequinha. Aí seria emocionante" – a italiana continuou.

Hyoga riu gostosamente.

"Vamos parar de falar nela e vamos fazer coisas mais interessantes" – disse o loiro.

"Concordo plenamente"

E os dois começam a se beijar.

**Não muito longe...**

"Eles não formam um lindo casal? Foram feitos um para o outro" – Natássia comentou com um olhar terno.

"Concordo. Agradeço à Zeus todos os dias por meu pupilo ter encontrado uma alma gêmea. Ele merece depois de tudo o que aconteceu" – disse Camus.

"É. Depois de tudo mesmo... Até o que aconteceu três dias atrás"

"Nem me fale, amor. Aquela confusão tem que ser esquecida. A princesa Freiya saiu de mala e cuia para Asgard. Fiquei com pena dela".

"Ora, Camus. Ela mereceu! Começou a dar em cima do meu filho sendo que ele já está comprometido. Bem feito pra ela"

"Você fica linda bravinha desse jeito. Dá até vontade de te beijar muito" – o francês comentou de uma maneira desproporcional à sua personalidade.

"Então está esperando o que?" – ela perguntou olhando-o desafiadoramente.

E... eles começaram a se beijar.

**Em outro canto...**

Julia, Dohko, Gisty e Saga estavam conversando sobre o campeonato.

"Essa primeira etapa do campeonato foi incrível, Julia. Eu amei dançar aquela coreografia. É sensual, excitante e empolgante".

"E é claro que a minha espanhola estava no meio de tudo isso para elaborar a coreografia" – disse Dohko abraçando-a por trás.

"Ora, Dohko. Tudo bem que a coreografia foi bem feita, mas isso é a nossa obrigação. E também os méritos não são só meus, todas as meninas se esforçaram muito. Agora, as amazonas arrasaram. Você, Gisty se saiu muito bem".

"Modéstia a parte. Ela se saiu bem porque está apaixonada por um deus grego como eu" – disse Saga.

"Nossa. Que namorado convencido eu fui arranjar hein?! Mas é a pura verdade. Eu dancei com gosto por cousa de você"

Eles começam a se beijar...

**10 minutos depois...**

"Er... eu to começando a ficar constrangida" – Julia cochichou para Dohko.

"Eu também..."

"Eu não gosto de segurar vela" – Julia novamente cochichou.

"Eu muito menos"

A espanhola e o chinês saíram de perto de Saga e Gisty e foram se agarrar na casa de libra xDDDD

**No outro canto²...**

"Queria parabenizar você pela coreografia; ela foi muito bem elaborada" – disse Shion.

"Obrigada, mas o mérito é de todas nós" – disse Khristine.

"Ah, mas... mas..."

"Cala a boca e me beija logo" - ela disse impaciente.

Shion não pôde deixar de se assustar com o pedido tão repentino. E hesitou em continuar, mas o corpo desobedeceu a mente e os lábios se encontraram. As línguas exploravam cada centímetro da boca um do outro.

"Shion, vamos para um lugar mais tranquilo, sim?" – falou Khris separando-se dele – "Onde é o seu quarto?"

"Para o meu quarto? Ma... Mas já?"

"Você quer esperar mais?"

Shion pareceu pensar um pouco. Afinal, ele não era do tipo de homem que fazia as coisas sem pensar.

"Não"

Então ambos se dirigiram ao confortável quarto do Grande Mestre.

**Nem preciso dizer o que vem a seguir né?**

Mal entraram, já começaram a se agarrar de novo. Todas as roupas foram ao chão em dois segundos.

O Grande Mestre a deitou delicadamente na cama e começou a explorar o corpo dela com os lábios e as mãos. Explorava cada canto e alternava entre beijos, mordidas e sugadas.

Um calor imenso os engolfou, Shion tentou uma coisa mais ousada. Sua mão irrequieta invadiu a intimidade da coreógrafa.

Essa, por sua vez, sentia se explodiria em mil pedacinhos a qualquer momento.

Shion massageava aquela região delicadamente, como se estivesse lidando com uma raridade.

Khristine se contorcia de excitação. Mas chegou uma hora que as carícias não eram mais suficientes, e ambos sentiram necessidade de sentir um ao outro por completo. Foi quando o tibetano começou a penetrá-la, lentamente, e assim que o fez por completo, começou a mexer-se dentro dela, em uma dança exótica e ágil. As estocadas começaram lentas, mas iam aumentando de ritmo cada vez mais, mais e mais. Até que se renderam ao orgasmo, exaustos.

**Continua...**


	15. Os Novos Ritmos

**Capítulo 15**

**Os Novos Ritmos**

Dois dias depois, já começaram os ensaios para a última fase do concurso.

Saori havia colocado cada uma das coreógrafas para estabelecer os ritmos para os casais.

"Pensem numa coisa gostosa que começa com a letra s" – disse Carol para o belo casal à sua frente.

"Quer mesmo que eu diga, Carol? Saiba que isso daí eu to louco pra fazer com essa italiana". – disse o cavaleiro com um olhar malicioso.

"HAHAHAHAHA o carneirinho está querendo imitar o amigo inseto, que patético" – Shina rolou os olhos.

"Não, Mu, acho que não é o que você está pensando não, embora eu de torça pra isso acontecer. A palavra certa é "salsa" e é isso que vocês vão dançar agora, um ritmo latino mui caliente. E depois aprenderão a dançar bolero.

"Obaaaaaaaaaaa, isso sim é que é bom. Pena que vou dançar com o homem errado" – disse a amazona.

"É aí é que você se engana!"

"A música é "Maria" do Ricky Martin. Você, Mu, vai ter que apresentar a Shina como se ela fosse realmente poderosa".

"E ela é mesmo. Pode deixar que isso eu conseguirei".

'Ah, meu Zeus, dai-me paciência pra conviver com um retardado como ele' clamou a amazona em pensamento.

"Você, Shina, liberte a sensualidade que existe em você. Uma dica: pense em alguém que tu goste e que tu deseje para bancar a poderosa" – aconselhou a coreógrafa.

"Sim, Shina, pense em mim, viu?" – disse o cavaleiro.

"Cala a boca, ta? Agora vamos ensaiar".

Na outra sala, eis um certo inseto lindo e maravilhoso e uma loira tentando resistir a esse pecado.

"Eu vou lhes ensinar uma dança de origem latina admirada na Espanha" – disse Andréa. – "Primeiramente vocês vão dançar Paso Doble e depois tango. Ambas são danças que o homem domina a mulher".

"É claro que as duas danças foram escolhidas para mim porque eu sou irresistível".

"Alem de pervertido, é convencido" – June rolou os olhos – "Dea, com licença que eu vou reclamar com a Vaca Roxa pra mudar de par. No caso, vai ser com o MEU NAMORADO AFRODITE".

"Ah, mas eu não deixo, loira. Eu é quem vou dançar contigo e não aquela biba enrustida do teu projeto de namorado".

"Escuta aqui, seu..." – a camaleoa para e pensa um pouco - "Tá bom, eu vou dançar contigo mesmo" – ela completou com um sorriso maléfico.

'O que será que ela tem em mente? Esse sorriso está muito suspeito...'

"Vamos começar então?" – perguntou a coreógrafa.

Os dois assentiram.

Em outra sala, a Khris estava com o Aiolia e Marin.

"E aí, professora, o que nós vamos dançar?" – o leonino perguntou com um sorriso.

"Disco ou valsa você a Marin podem escolher".

Marin estava sentada num canto com cara de poucos amigos pensando no fato que aconteceu no dia anterior.

**------ Flash Back -------**

Marin tinha ido falar com Saori sobre a possibilidade de ela mudar de par...

"Saori, por acaso eu posso dançar com o meu namorado?" – a águia perguntou fazendo uma brevíssima reverência.

"Você se acertou com o Aiolia, Marin?".

"Ah, não, o meu namorado é o Mascara da Morte. Eu não quero saber daquele leonino metido a besta".

"Desculpe, eu não sabia que o Mask era seu namorado. É que você e o Aiolia formam um belo casal".

"Olha aqui. Eu não estou aqui pra receber conselhos sobre a minha vida amorosa. Eu quero saber se eu posso trocar de par".

"Não ouse falar assim comigo! Eu escolhi os pares para cada uma. Agora é não pode mudar. E saia da minha frente!".

"Com muito prazer".

**----- Fim do Flash Back -----**

"Marin" – Khris chamou mas não teve resposta – "Marin" – ela chamou novamente.

"MARIN DE ÁGUIA RESPONDEEEEE" – Aiolia gritou.

"Ai, não precisa gritar, seu grosso!".

"Eu não sou grosso, não! Você é que está nas nuvens, Amazona de Águia".

"Eu não estou nas nuvens, eu estou pensando em coisas importantes".

"Bom, Marin, como eu estava falando pro Aiolia, eu deixo vocês escolherem primeiro qual vai ser o ritmo que vocês querem aprender. No caso, é disco ou valsa?".

"Eu quero disco" – disse Aiolia animado. Muito mais interessante e empolgante".

"Santa ignorância sua, Aioria. Dá na mesma, a gente vai ter que dançar valsa depois mesmo..."

"Então pode ser disco?" – perguntou a coreógrafa que já estava ficando impaciente.

Os dois assentiram e começaram a ensaiar.

**No ateliê...**

"AAAAAHHHHH CADÊ A AGULHA??" – Gabi revirava o ateliê inteiro atrás da tal agulha.

"Que gritaria é essa?" – Shaka apareceu na porta – "Está atrapalhando a minha meditação".

"Cala a boca, loiro de farmácia! Eu preciso criar os modelitos das meninas e dos cavaleiros e não encontro minha agulha de prataaaa!!!!"

"Se refere a essa que está na sua blusa?" – ele apontou para uma delicada agulha prateada fincada na blusa da estilista.

"Oh! Dieu merci! J'ai trouvé!" (**Oh! Obrigada, Deus! Eu achei!**)

Shaka maneou levemente a cabeça para os lados e já ia saindo quando...

"Onde pensa que vai?" – ela o segurou pelo braço – "Não senhor! Preciso se ajuda e você está a toa!".

"Mas eu vou..."

"Não vai não! Faça coisas mais produtivas do que ficar emitindo "ohm's" o dia todo! Anda, me ajuda! E abre esses olhos! O mínimo corte errado e vamos ter que começar tudo de novo!".

"Mas..."

"Plus rien! Pouvez-vous m'aider et fait!" (**Mais nada! Você vai me ajudar e pronto!**).

Enquanto isso, as outras meninas estavam na aula de dança do ventre.

"Hoje vocês vão aprender a manusear uma cobra" – disse Júlia, que estava com uma bela píton amarela em volta do pescoço.

"Ai, que cobra gelada!" – Seika e Shunrei reclamaram.

Todas riram.

"Sim, Shunrei e Seika, as cobras variam conforme a temperatura do ambiente. Como a temperatura daqui está fria, então a cobra vai estar fria" – Kalli explicou, esta por sua vez, tinha sua serpente enrolada no braço.

**Não muito longe...**

Lógico que os namorados estavam preocupados, afinal elas estavam mexendo com cobras!

"Mestre, será que não é muito complicado pra Shunrei carregar uma cobra no pescoço dela? Ela tem uma aparência tão frágil..."

"Ora, Shiryu, até parece que você não conhece a Shunrei. Ela tem essa aparência frágil, mas é tudo engana-trouxa".

"O Dohko tem razão. Eu também estou preocupado com a minha Esmeralda, mas se acontecer qualquer coisa nós damos um jeito" – disse Ikki.

"Além do mais, tem a minha espanhola que está prestando atenção nas garotas" – o chinês completou com uma expressão sonhadora.

Em outro canto, o senhor pão francês (vulgo Camus de Aquário) e o senhor deus grego (vulgo Aiolos de Sagitário) conversam animadamente.

"Essa é a minha Natássia. Quando ela estiver bem treinada, quero brincar de sultão e odalisca para tornar nossas noites mais quentes" – disse o francês.

"Quem te viu e quem te vê, Camus. Antes de conhecer a mãe do Hyoga era um cubo de gelo em forma de gente. Daqui a pouco vai estar mais pervo que o Milo" – disse o grago.

"Eu jamais serei como o Miro, Aioros. Pelo simples fato de que estou renovado apenas para a Natássia. Fora ela, eu sou o mesmo Camus de sempre. E você, também mudou bastante depois que conheceu a Seika".

"Sim, eu mudei mesmo. Estou menos... Er, ahn... Atirado do que antes. Agora sou um homem sério".

"Homem sério? Ah sim, que bom que se tornou um _homem sério._ Mas cuidado viu? Porque você tem um cunhadinho especial..."

"Nem me fale... E por falar em cunhado, olha ele chegando aqui".

Seiya invadiu a área de ensaio das meninas e tirou a cobra do pescoço da irmã.

"Suas assassinas!" – gritou o oriental – "Vocês querem matar a minha irmã? Vocês são malucas em colocar uma cobra no pescoço dela! Só passando por cima do meu cadáver que vocês estão autorizadas a fazer isso!".

"Mas o que é isso, Seiya? Será que você pode ser um pouquinho menos retardado uma vez na vida?" – ralhou Ikki.

"Não se mete, Ikki. Eu estou zelando pela segurança da minha irmã".

"Ai, Zeus, mais um piti ridículo do Seiya. Ninguém merece passar por isso" – Shiryu rolou os olhos.

"OLHA AQUI, EU SOU MAIOR DE IDADE E EU SEI MUITO BEM O QUE EU ESTOU FAZENDO, SEIYA. PÁRA DE FICAR ME VIGIANDO O TEMPO TODO!! É POR ISSO QUE O SANTUÁRIO INTEIRO TE CHAMA DE PANGARÉ ALADO, ENCOSTO E ÉGUA ALADA NO CIO E EU NÃO TIRO A RAZÃO DELES!" – Seika gritou irada e muito vermelha devido a falta de ar, pois falou tudo de uma vez só.

"Mas eu pensava, eu pensava que..." – Seiya estava pálido como um fantasma.

"Você não pensa ou deixa de pensar em nada! Agora saia daqui que você está atrapalhando a nossa aula!!".

Ele sai dali de fininho e vai para o colo da Saori.

"Saori, você acha que eu sou um retardado?"

"Não, Seiya, claro que não. As pessoas não te odeiam, apenas acham que você é um pouco infantil, só isso".

"E o que eu faço pra mudar essa situação?"

"Tente não pegar tanto no pé da sua irmã. Eu sei que você ficou tantos anos sem vê-la, mas ela sabe o que faz da vida".

"Obrigado, meu amor. Eu vou fazer de tudo para mudar".

"Eu tb estou mudando. Tudo por sua causa".

Os dois se beijam. (**N/C:** _Eu vos apresento, queridos leitores, o Casal Encosto em Dobro. Não é bom ver duas pessoas que se merecem juntas?_).

"Eu tive uma idéia" – Seiya disse de repente.

"Qual?".

"E se amanhã todos forem na praia do Cabo? Seria uma boa".

"É verdade. Assim todos se divertem. Vou providenciar tudo".

**Continua...**

**XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXX**

**N/C:** Fim do capítulo!! E FINALMENTE ELE FOI POSTADO!

Qualquer erro nas falas da Gabi a culpa é do Google Tradutor! Eu não falo francês u.u

Respondendo uma review:

Lysley Alamada, a música do capítulo anterior é "Lady Marmalade" da Christina Aguilera, Pink, Li'l Kim e Mya. É uma das músicas tema do filme "Moulin Rouge" (ainda choro quando assisto ele t.t sou uma manteiga derretida mesmo u.u).


	16. A Cobra e o Carneirinho

**Capítulo 16**

**A Cobra e o Carneirinho**

Apolo majestosamente conduziu sua carruagem, fazendo com que os raios solares aquecessem o ocidente naquele novo dia que se iniciava.

A praia do Cabo Sunion já estava cheia, e certos Cavaleiros de Ouro se destacavam pela beleza, para o desespero de suas namoradas que não tardaram em puxá-los para o mar.

"Ai você é tão forte" – disse a assanhada 1.

"Deixa essa loira aguada de lado e vem se divertir com a gente" – falou a assanhada 2.

Camus rolou os olhos e ia dizer algo quando Natássia interferiu.

"Saiam daqui imbecis, e vão procurar um descerebrado pra dar e cima. Respeitem quem já é comprometido e talvez eu respeite vocês" – após falar isso, a russa puxou Camus o mar deixando as meninas com cara de tacho.

"Não se preocupem, meninas, eu fico com vocês" – as assanhadas 1 e 2 viraram-se para a pessoa que falou e sorriram.

"Oi Milo" – disse a assanhada 1 – "Lembra da gente?".

O escorpião parou e pensou um pouco. Se dissesse "não" seria muita falta de sensibilidade, mas se dissesse que "sim" e ela perguntasse qual era, então, seu nome, ele tava ferrado, então optou por falar a verdade.

"Er... Desculpe, não".

PLAFT! Dois tapas na cara. Definitivamente aquele não estava sendo um bom dia para artrópodes.

Um pouco afastados dali, Shura e Saga estavam discutindo com Kalli e Gisty.

"Mas não é justo!!" – Gisty protestou.

"Não é justo a gente ter que ficar agüentando um monte de marmanjos em cima de vocês" – disse Saga.

"Concordo com o Saga" – disse Shura – "Vocês não precisam fazer top less, tomem sol com a parte de cima do biquíni mesmo, não vai fazer diferença".

"Ah não, imagina" – Kalli disse sarcasticamente – só vamos ficar com aquela maldita marca. Eu odeio marcas de biquíni".

"Idem" – disse Gisty.

"Vocês não vão fazer top less e pronto!" –Saga e Shura disseram em uníssono.

"Ah é?" – Gisty olhou Kalli com cumplicidade. – "Então...".

"Greve de sexo!" – as duas disseram juntas e deram as costas para eles cruzando os braços.

Saga e Shura ficaram pálidos e se entreolharam.

"Tá tá tá" – disse o espanhol – "Vocês podem fazer top less".

Elas olharam para eles vitoriosas.

"Mas!" – disse Saga – "Vocês só vão bronzear as costas e nós vamos ficar vigiando!".

Elas se entreolharam e assentiram.

"Só que" – impôs Kalli – "Vocês vão ter que ficar do nosso lado!".

"É" – Gisty concordou – "Nada de vigiar de longe senão vocês vão ficar olhando para as assanhadas de plantão!".

Entraram em um acordo e finalmente fizeram top less.

Enquanto que isso, Aiolia foi para debaixo do guarda sol onde Seiya e a Saori estavam.

"Aiolia, vai se divertir!" – disse Seiya – "Viemos aqui pra isso!".

"Ah, vou sim, Seiya. Daqui a pouco" – ele disse com o olhar preso em Máscara da Morte e Marin.

"Pára de encarar eles desse jeito!" – disse Saori – "Não é educado!".

"É, eu sei. Mas não confio no Máscara da Morte. Esse italiano não me engana, ele tem algum segredo por trás desse jeito turrão".

No guarda sol ao lado deles, estavam Gabi, Shaka, Kanon, Aldebaran, Julia, Dohko, Shion e Khris.

Kanon e Deba logo foram para uma barraca de água de coco, onde encontraram duas brasileiras e engataram uma conversa animada. Julia, Dohko, Khris e Shion conversavam e Gabi estava torrando a paciência de Shaka.

"Aaaahhh!! Vaaamos si'l vous plait!" – disse Gabi com os olhinhos brilhando.

"Pela ducentésima qüinquagésima oitava vez, Gabrielle. Não!".

"Pára de ser chato, Shaka!" – disse Dohko – "O que custa você entrar na água com ela?".

"E por que ela tem que ir comigo?" – o loiro rebateu.

"Por que a Vaca Roxa colocou ela sob sua responsabilidade" – disse Khris – "Ou seja, se ela for sozinha e se afogar, a culpa vai ser todinha sua".

Gabi ia discutir, afinal, ela sabia nadar muito bem, mas Julia lhe lançou um olhar de "colabora".

"Verdade" – disse a francesa entendendo o recado – "Eu não sei nadar muito bem, sabe... E eu queria taaanto nadar..." – disse com uma expressão parecida com a do gatinho do Shrek 2.

"Ah! Ta ok, você venceu!!!" – o indiano finalmente entregou os pontos e levantou-se.

"EEEEEE" – Gabi pulava feito uma criança e logo puxou o loiro para a água.

"Ai esses dois" – Shion maneou a cabeça levemente para os lados.

"Eros está fazendo visitas freqüente por aqui" – Khris comentou.

"Eu que o diga..." – disse Julia.

"As coisas mudaram tanto por aqui, hein Shion. Me refiro a esse lugar. Parece que não reconheço mais nada..."

"Claro né, amor, a vida a 200 anos atrás era bem diferente de hoje" – disse Júlia dando um selinho no namorado.

"Eu fico imaginando as coisas que vocês faziam naquela época" – disse Khris – "Aliás, Shi, por acaso você já fugiu do Santuário pra vir pra cá?".

"Lógico que não, eu sempre fui um cara muito comportado...".

"Hahahahahahahaha" – a risada de Dohko o interrompeu – "Tá bom. Eu lembro que logo depois que você foi nomeado o Mestre do Santuário, queria ficar o dia inteiro aqui. Se não fosse eu para te interromper, você ia ficar aqui. Não sei o que você fez depois que fui para Rozan".

"Hei! Não é bem assim! Você também queria ficar aqui e...".

Aí eles começaram uma discussão da qual não se conseguia entender uma sílaba sequer, e Khris e a Júlia começam a rir.

"É por isso que eu amo o Shion. Ele tem literalmente muita história pra contar" – disse Khris ainda rindo.

"Faço minhas as suas palavras, mas no meu caso, é o Dohko".

Enquanto isso, em um outro lugar, duas morenas gostosíssimas com silicone em tudo quanto é lugar do corpo se aproximaram de Hyoga e Shun que conversavam com Carol e Andréa.

"Oi gatinhos" – disse a primeira cercando Hyoga – "Não querem fazer companhia para nós? Nós com certeza somos muito mais interessantes do que suas amiguinhas".

Carol já ia partir pro barraco, mas o namorado a deteve.

"Não, querida, muito obrigado, eu já tenho a minha namorada aqui e ela dá conta de cuidar muito bem de mim" – disse o russo educadamente mas com uma pontinha de malícia na voz.

"E eu também tenho a minha namorada. Nós dois estamos aqui por causa delas" – disse Shun.

Ofendidas, as morenas saem de lá, mas ainda conseguiram ouvir algumas risadas.

Mas como nem tudo são flores, e nem todos estavam curtindo praia, no Santuário, Shina estava MUITO brava com Um, pois o ariano havia insistido pra que eles ficassem e treinassem.

"Eu tenho certeza que você queria ficar junto comigo. Se não você ia negar até o fim" – disse o ariano conduzindo-a nos provocantes passos de salsa.

"Eu realmente sou muito burra. Jamais deveria ter trocado um dia na praia por um treino de dança que eu tenho tantos dias pra treinar! Devia ter ido para a praia do Cabo e ver MEU Seiya, o MEU homem" – Shina disse em tom de provocação.

Mas ninguém poderia imaginar que o tão calmo e doce Mu de Áries tomaria uma atitude ousada... Uma atitude digna de Milo de Escorpião.

Em um movimento que de jeito nenhum fazia parte da coreografia. Ele a segurou firmemente pela cintura e pela coxa, fazendo-a estremecer levemente. E então beijou seu pescoço, provocando-a.

"Se ele é tão seu, por que você tremeu desse jeito depois que eu a enlacei?". – ele perguntou com a boca bem perto do ouvido dela.

"Me larga! Eu não te quero" – infelizmente sua voz saiu fraca demais para ser convincente.

"Se não me quisesse, você mesma já teria se livrado de mim" – então Mu capturou-lhe a boca em um beijo lento, quente, molhado... Parecia não ter fim.

Quem parou o beijo foi Mu. E rindo do leve gemido de protesto que ela soltou inconscientemente, olhou bem nos olhos dela.

"Quem é o seu homem, Shina?". – perguntou solenemente.

"O Se...".

"Quero a verdade" – ele exigiu. – "O que o seu coração diz?".

"Você, Muzinho" – disse finalmente depois de um tempo. – "Posso te pedir uma coisa?".

"Claro que sim, pode falar".

"Eu quero manter esse namoro escondido durante um tempo...".

"E quem disse que já estamos namorando?" – ele perguntou segurando o riso diante do olhar furioso dela – "Estou brincando, bobinha. É claro que estamos, mas quero saber o por quê desse pedido".

"Eu tenho um plano pra todos descobrirem. É o seguinte...".

Algumas horas depois, já estava escurecendo quando o povo voltou da praia. Gisty, Marin e June logo chamaram Shina para ir na casa de Marin e contaram como tinha sido o dia delas na praia e para saber como Shina tinha passado o dia.

"Ótimo para vocês, meninas, porque eu estou querendo ir para a cama. Depois desse ensaio eu to exausta. E meu dia foi um tédio".

Assim que a italiana foi embora, June virou-se para as outras.

"Não sei se vocês repararam, mas parece que a Shina está muito feliz".

"Eu também reparei nisso. Os olhos dela brilhavam quando ela falou que o dia dela foi um tédio. Muito estranho isso" – disse Gisty.

"E acho que eu já sei o que aconteceu" – disse a ruiva.

"O que, Marin?" – a loira e a morena perguntaram em uníssono.

"O que vocês acham?" – a oriental sorriu como se aquela pergunta fosse óbvia demais.

As três sorriram entre si e não falaram mais nada.

Em sua casa, Shina sorria de orelha a orelha enquanto pensava na vida... Ou melhor, em Mu.


End file.
